Amigos con derecho
by EnllyUki
Summary: La vida de Levi se regía por tres reglas fundamentales. 1) Nunca beber cuando estabas acompañado solamente de Irvin y Hanji. 2) Nunca ser el pasivo de la relación ¿Como pudo en una sola noche romper dos reglas? Y terminar en una extraña relación con el vocalista de una banda. A pesar de todo se negaba a romper la regla principal: Nunca de los nuncas llegues a enamorarte/ Ereri.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no kyojin es más que obvio que no me pertenece, si así fuera Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener Bl **

* * *

—**En una sola noche****—**

.

.

Jodida Hanji…jodido Erwin….jodido taxista…jodido viento nocturno….jodidas personas que gozan de una vida llena de armonía y unicornios que vomitan arcoíris. Jodidas personas con su puta felicidad.

Una vez más había sido objeto de sus putas y repugnantes ideas ¿En qué carajos estaban pensando al llevarme a un lugar tan desagradable y sucio? No por nada me llaman el obsesivo de la limpieza solo por sacarme de mis casillas.

Aunque quien me podía culpar. Si vienen tus excéntricos "amigos" a sacarte a rastras de la casa con sus lóbregos conceptos de diversión no podías simplemente darles un fuerte golpe y dejarlos tirados en medio de la sala, estorbarían.

Ni siquiera sé cómo es que pudieron entrar a la casa, estoy seguro que le había puesto doble seguro. ¡Doble!

Mierda, debí haber puesto la maldita alarma también.

Dejé de pensar demasiado, solo hacía que mi migraña acrecentara. Me senté de forma más relajada en el repugnante espaldar del mugriento taxi e intenté, con toda la paciencia que me quedaba, desconectarme de la absurda conversación que mantenía el par a mi lado.

—Miraaaa Levi-Love, ya estamos llegando. Quita esa cara de perro a medio morir—Hanji intentó tocar mi hombro, pero con un movimiento rápido me aparté.

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Quieres que ponga esa cara tuya de maniática con trastornos mentales?

—Siiiiiiii, no estaría mal.

—Y una mierda Hanji ¡Cállate!

Que alguien me mate, aquí ¡ahora!

—Disculpe señor. Aquí es el lugar de la dirección—dijo el conductor ladeando la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

—Ah, sí. Pueden pagarle, chicos —murmuró Erwin con serenidad.

Ambos, tanto como la loca a mi lado y yo lo regresamos a ver asustados.

—Oye idiota, tu nos invitaste ¿Acaso tu pequeña cabeza rubia ya lo olvidó?

—Oigan chicos, cálmense. Los invite al bar, pero nunca dije que pagaría el taxi—respondió con la simpleza de un idiota.

— ¡Erwin! Yo no traje plata, sabes que soy pobre—replicó Hanji jalándole el cabello al rubio.

—Y una mierda Erwin, no pienso pagar ni un puto centavo ¿entendiste? —le respondí empezando a perder a paciencia.

—Vamos Levi, tu eres el del dinero de sobra, al menos ayuda con esto. —contradijo el con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es tu problema. Ustedes son los que no se dignan a conseguir un trabajo decente.

— Ser un striptease no es un trabajo decente, Levicito ¿Cuántas veces ya lo hemos hablado?

—Cállate, cuatro ojos.

— ¿Trabajas de striptease, Levi? Nunca me lo dijiste, empiezo a sentirme ofendido.

— ¿De dónde crees que saca tanta plata el condenado? —preguntó Hanji abrazándome por los hombros. — Abusas Levi-love, abusas de que en la universidad tienes la fama de ser el "Dios del Sexo"

—Creí que lo apodaban _Sargento_, ya sabes por su humorcito.

Maldición ¡¿Porque acepté?! Me giré al par de idiotas llenos de pobreza.

— ¿Sabes? No creía en ese dicho de que los rubios son tontos, pero me estás haciendo dudar, Erwin. ¿O es que solo aparentas y en realidad eso es un peluquín y eres calvo? Si es así mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Hanji empezó a reír como maniática.

—Y tu fenómeno, si me pagaran por el número de estupideces que salen de tu boca, no estaría aquí, en un maloliente taxi, esperando a que un rubio con peluquín se digne a pagar.

—Levi, mi cabello es absolutamente natural.

—Levicito, estar bailando en un tubo no es signo de riqueza.

Continuamos discutiendo por lo que parecieron horas, no debió sorprenderme que el conductor por fin se hastió de nosotros.

— ¿Pueden hacer el favor de pagar y sacar sus traseros de mi taxi?

Mierda, ¿Por qué siento que esto solo va a empeorar?

— ¿Sabe? Tome —le lancé un billete de 10 dólares a la cara, teniendo sumo cuidado en desahogar toda mi molestia en el simple acto—Ahora, si tanto quiere, lárguese y viva su maldita y envidiable vida en paz.

Salí rápidamente, dando un portazo. Claro, a propósito, sabiendo que Hanji y Erwin estaban detrás de mí. Al escuchar un par de quejidos dolorosos, sonreí triunfante y me sume a la larga fila esperando fuera del establecimiento.

Miré hacia un lado; la calle estaba mojada por la suave lluvia cayendo en ese instante, dando un reflejo brillante al piso a causa de las deslumbrantes luces de Sina. Aun no podía creer que estuviera ahí parado, dejándome empapar por esas frías gotas, pero lo que más odiaba eran las pequeñas risitas de mis adorados amiguitos parados a mi lado, eran tan frustrantes. Ni siquiera quería estar presente cuando empiecen a beber. Si estando sobrios me parecían las personas más desvergonzadas, no quería ni imaginarme como será cuando el alcohol este completamente drenado en su sangre.

—Ah mierda, no lograremos entrar nunca–repliqué con ganas de volver a mi solitaria pero cómoda casa.

Esperé algún comentario burlón acompañado de risas estúpidas pero cualquier cosa que iban a decir fue ahogado por gritos asombrados recorriendo toda la fila, fruncí el entrecejo y regresé a ver a la chica que parecía estar a punto de vomitar por tanta emoción, frente a mí.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡LA BANDA YA LLEGÓ!

— ¡CALLATE! —Le grité mientras cruzaba los brazos—Algunas personas aún tenemos nuestros tímpanos intactos de tanto audífono, no hagas que la cifra baje, niña.

La chica se dispuso a gritarme de vuelta pero se detuvo al ver mi expresión. Comenzaba a sentir que mi paciencia estaba escapando a quien sabe dónde, almacenarse de alguna forma, para situaciones, no sé, de mayor importancia. Si se atrevía si quiera a dirigirme una desagradable mueca, acabaría por explotar y desahogarme con la chica, pero no parecía que fuera a hacer eso, más bien, tenía una cara de… ¿coqueteo? Ah, por la jodida y su puta madre. Otra vez no.

—Tranquilo, no volveré a gritar. A menos, claro, que tú quieras que lo vuelva a hacer.

Una más dañada que la otra ¿Acaso nunca iba a terminar? Me detuve a pensarlo, pero me limite a soltar un bufido de fastidio y darle la espalda. Hanji empezó a soltar carcajadas más ensordecedoras y se sostenía el estómago en un gesto de indiscutible ahogo.

Yo la ahogaría, justo ahora, con mis manos.

—Mi queridita, no le hagas caso a este pequeño duende— empezó la desquiciada mujer dirigiéndose a la chica mientras se limpiaba una lágrima por la sonora risa de hace un momento—No lo tomes tan personal, lo que sucede es que….A Levicito le gusta que le den por atrás, duro contra el muro.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y pareció pedir disculpas con la mirada. Yo me limite a agarrar bruscamente de la camisa a la aun sonriente Hanji… A la mierda, si iba a ir a parar a la cárcel que se por una razón de la que no me arrepienta.

Erwin estaba sentado a lado mío, con una cara de "Levi-mantente-quieto-si-no-quieres-que-los-guardias-nos-reconozcan."

Si, que patético.

—Ya no veo a los guardias ¿Crees que se hayan olvidado de todo el asunto? —preguntó alzándose un poco para tener una mejor visión de la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Enserio crees que olviden la golpiza que se llevaron por ser uno malditos metidos? —repliqué balanceando las piernas inconscientemente… ¡Mierda! Puta silla demasiado alta. —De todas formas, ya tienen a Hanji. Que desquiten su jodida suerte con ella, me harían una gran favor hasta a mí.

—Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ellos.

—Oh Si ¡hazlo!... No odio tanto a los pobres guardias para dejar que mueran por el intolerable parloteo de esa mujer loca. —suspiré mientras apoyaba los codos en la barra. —Diles que disculpen el golpe que le di a su socio, pero que él tuvo la culpa por ser tan inteligente y caballeroso con alguien que ni siquiera es dama.

A medida que Erwin se alejaba, mis hombros rígidos por fin empezaron a soltarse y a bajar relajados, a pesar de que odiaba esos lugares; tanta gente haciendo el ridículo mientras bailaban, personas lo suficientemente taradas para buscar algún estúpido "vacile" de una noche y claro, nunca faltaban los niñatos con certificados falsos que rebasan la idiotez al pensar que con solo eso, serán reconocidos como personas demasiado especiales en su colegio. Que absurda y tan frecuente situación.

No tengo idea de porqué ese par de tontos disfrutan tanto al venir aquí, los había visto bailar y puede que sean buenos en eso, pero siempre terminaban bebiendo demasiado, diciendo incoherencias acerca de estupideces intangibles y al final, siempre terminaba siendo la persona asignada a permanecer sobrio para llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares… sanos y salvos.

—Tsk ¿Por qué carajos lo hago? —Bueno, aunque tampoco es como si los odiara, les tenía mucho aprecio. Fueron las únicas personas que se mantuvieron a mi lado a pesar de conocer mi lado más amargado y frio, se atrevieron a frecuentar conmigo y sí, me llegaron a sacar más de una sonrisa. Aunque nunca se los haría saber, primero muerto antes que admitirlo.

Suspiré observando los innumerables tipos de botellas llenas de alcohol tras el largo rellano.

— ¿Por qué tan cabizbajo? —preguntó una voz cerca de mí. Alce la vista hacia el chico que interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Un hombre de ojos color avellana, que no aparentaba tener más de mi edad, estaba parado al otro lado de la barra, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa y ofreciéndome un vaso que parecía contener vino. Aunque no me fíe.

—No gracias—rechacé el vaso con un ademán—Y para que lo sepas no estoy cabizbajo. Estos lugares me asfixian, son demasiado pequeños y muy poco higiénicos.

El soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes, no son tan antihigiénicos como parecen—dijo apoyando sus antebrazos en la barra y acercándose más a mí. — ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tenemos de todo, por si no te gusta las bebidas con alcohol, hay también frescos naturales.

Negué con la cabeza, no iba a sucumbir ante el pequeño anhelo de tomar un buen trago. Primeramente porque tenía que estar lo bastante lúcido para llamar a un taxi y segundo porque mañana tenía que ir a la pequeña reunión del patético papeleo de divorcio de mis padres y tenía que estar libre de la resaca tortuosa que normalmente aparece cuando tomas en demasía.

Sabía que si empezaba a tomar ya no pararía.

Así que me limite a seguir con la mirada clavada en el chico que tenía al frente. No parecía tener malas intenciones, al menos eso esperaba, aún mantenía esa sonrisa amigable.

—Creo que comenzamos mal—rió mientras se erguía—Mi nombre es Farlan, un gusto.

No estaba seguro de si responderle o simplemente asentir, pero que podía perder.

—Levi.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar Levi? —preguntó sin mucha convicción. —Para que te animes, este lugar no es tan malo como parece.

Lo consideré por unos cuantos segundos.

—Seguro—me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

— ¡Bien! Solo espera un momento. En unos cuantos minutos termino mi turno y quedaré libre—Como si de un recordatorio se tratara, unas cuantas chicas empezaron a llamarlo para ser atendidas de la mejor de las formas.

Apoyé la palma de mi mano sobre mi quijada. Genial, ese par ya se estaban empezando a tardar y ya podía percibir el aburrimiento consumiéndome mentalmente ¿¡Cómo iba a lograr soportarlo hasta las doce!? Saqué mi celular para ver la hora.

Suspiré con pesar observando la brillante pantalla, si apenas eran las nueve y media. Giré la cabeza buscando algún indicio de esos idiotas desaparecidos, no habían dado señal de haber salido intactos de los guardias y hacían que me preocupara, y ¿Qué provocaba que me preocupe? Me provoca irritabilidad… una incómoda irritabilidad y una absurda molestia.

Un momento…. ¿Preocuparme? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡PREOCUPÁNDOME!? No, no, no, no y ¡NO!

— ¡Oye Farlan! —lo llamé. Enseguida hizo notar su presencia. —Dame uno de tus tragos más fuertes.

Luego de unos cuantos tragos me sentí más relajado, y ese par casi habían logrado desaparecer de mi mente. Mientras sostenía mi vaso fuertemente apretado observé con curiosidad como la gente empezó arremolinarse en una misma dirección.

— ¡Muy buenas noches a todos! —clavé mis ojos en el pequeño e improvisado escenario.

Que pobreza de establecimiento, no tenían fondos ni siquiera para poner un escenario de calidad y se la pasan contratando guardias que aparentaban grandeza cuando ni siquiera pueden sacar la raíz cuadrada de cuatro.

Aunque tampoco estaba mal….hablo del escenario. Estaba iluminado de la forma correcta, sin llegar a ser demasiado exagerado, sobre el piso elevado estaban unos cuantos instrumentos, no parecían ser nuevos pero se podía ver que aun funcionaban, sino, no estarían ubicados con tanto orgullo en medio del espacio. Deslicé la vista hacia el dueño del bar que estaba hablando justo es ese instante, haciéndonos saber al expectante público que se presentaría la tan conocida banda llamada "Attack of music"… En mi vida lo había escuchado.

—Oh, pero que nombre tan original—murmuré dando otro sorbo a la "bebida".

Tras unas animadas aclamaciones, el lugar quedó en penumbra, solo dejando el sonido como medio de orientación. Aún se escuchaban largos silbidos y agudos grititos de emoción de parte del público. Se notaba que estaban desesperados por sentirse en un concierto de verdad; ya saben, con luces fosforescentes inundando —literalmente — todo, personas semidesnudas saltando al son de la fuerte música y letras gigantescas con el nombre de la banda o el artista que se presenta... Que pobres.

Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos, cuando las luces del establecimiento volvieron a encenderse sin previo aviso. Cuando logré acostumbrar mis ojos a la repentina luz alcancé a enfocar la escena; cinco personas aparecieron sosteniendo por arte de magia los instrumento, haciendo que los gritos de la gente resonaran con más ahínco cerca de mis oídos, provocando que el dolor de cabeza aumente imperturbablemente, esto pasaba de vez en cuando.

No, en realidad pasaba siempre y últimamente aparecía con mayor frecuencia. Alcé mi cabeza y di el último trago a la alcohólica bebida.

La música empezó a invadir el lugar. Mierda, esto solo iba a empeorar.

—Dame otra.

Farlan volvió a llenar mi vaso hasta el tope, dejando que la espumita de la base se viera más altiva y atrayente.

Mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, a sabiendas que soy la persona con más resistencia al alcohol… ¿Cuántos vasos ya había tomado? ¿Cuánto alcohol ya estaba atorado en mi cuerpo?

La música subía cada vez mas de intensidad, ya no eran solo baladas suaves, ahora contenían una serie de cambios bruscos, las guitarras que hace poco se dejaban escuchar con soberbia, ahora también eran acompañaba por la batería y el resonante bajo. Las luces parecían también bailar al ritmo de la rápida música, iban de aquí para allá, alternando todo tipo de colores vivos.

Me tomé un momento para observar a la banda. No podía verles la mitad del rostro, estaban cubiertos por lo que parecían ser máscaras de todo tipo de formas… Que extraño.

Uno de los integrantes, el que tocaba el piano, parecía ser rubio, no tenía una imponente contextura, pero lograba llegar al público con sus habilidosas manos sobre las teclas. Mas a un lado parecía estar una ¿chica? con el bajo; tenía el cabello corto, llegando solo a rozar sus hombros y pude vislumbrar que era de color negro, aunque quien sabe. Arrastre mi vista con dirección al baterista cuando una especie de curiosidad me hizo detenerme en la persona que cantaba y tocaba la guitarra; parecía ser joven — ¿Cómo lo supe? Ni yo mismo lo sabía—, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero se podía entrever que estaba bien cuidado, sus dedos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, pero reflejando en cada movimiento la consonancia con la voz profunda del joven. Se balanceaba al son de la música, dando primorosos movimientos, provocando que su cabello castaño se removiera inquieto.

Podía apostar que por un milisegundo esos ojos refulgentes por las luces se clavaron en los míos, pero solo fue un momento porque muy pronto la música terminó y con ello los aplausos y los gritos no tardaron en revelarse.

¡¿Qué carajos había sido eso?! Enserio, el alcohol está empezando a afectarme.

Me levanté tambaleante, apenas logrando sostenerme de la silla a mi costado y comencé a arrastrar los pies hacia cualquier lugar, lejos de los excitados bailarines rodeándome y las chicas que seguían cantando—con toda la voz que les quedaba—la música anterior.

Me dispuse a buscar a Hanji y Erwin que seguían sin dar señales de vida ¿Cómo pudieron haberme dejado aquí solo? Fueron ellos los que me persuadieron para venir. Malditos, cuando los encuentre me encargaría de hacerles sentir el fuego del jodido inferno.

Intenta no tambalearte, un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos.

¡Maldición! Sentía que en cualquier momento me caería sobre el piso mojado de sudor y quien sabe de qué mierda más.

Divisé una columna —exageradamente iluminada— frente a mí, no dudé en tomarla como apoyo para mi cansado y aturdido cuerpo, pegué mi espalda a esta y dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

Muy mala idea haber tomado…No, muy mala idea haber venido, haber dejado que esos idiotas terminaran convenciéndome de venir a estos problemáticos lugares.

Me prometí a mí mismo dejar esta vida. Olvidar mi pasado como un adolescente rebelde e imposible…. Ahora, volvía a estar ebrio.

Solté una risa amarga, por este tipo de situaciones me había metido en tantos líos y no solo eso, también había sido la causa por la que mis padres ahora estaban separándose…. Por mi maldita culpa, siempre soy el causante de los principales problemas en mi vida, nunca hago algo bien ¡Mierda!

—Hola.

Abrí los ojos que hace poco los tenía fuertemente cerrados. Me topé con el pecho del chico frente a mí, provocando que mi molestia solo acrecentara más. ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan malditamente altos?! Alcé mi cabeza, teniendo sumo cuidado en incrustar todo el odio en mis ojos. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de desquitarme con alguna persona; a la mierda si solo quería ser "amable", lo haría tragarse toda mi frustración.

— ¿Qué? —solté cruzándome de brazos.

El joven frente a mí ni se inmuto de mi tono, mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos reflejaban las brillantes luces del establecimiento.

—Solo venía a saludar, parecías estar mal y quise ser la persona que te hiciera sonreír—dijo campante por sobre el ruido del lugar.

Ah ¡Por María! ¿Acaso ese chico estaba lo suficientemente drogado para no poder controlar las palabras que escapaban de sus labios? No quería tener que lidiar con eso.

— ¿Acaso ingeriste algún tipo de droga? O ¿simplemente eres así de tarado todo el tiempo? Porque si es así, sería una situación bastante comprensible. Lo suficiente para no tener una razón sugerente para golpearte, mocoso.

El chico abrió la boca para decirme algo cuando una débil voz se logró escuchar a sus espaldas. Intenté mirar sobre el hombro del castaño pero… ¡Maldición! No iba a ponerme de puntitas.

—Eren, deberíamos irnos. Antes de que se den cuenta de que estas aquí. Tus padres…—el chico rubio con facciones demasiado delicadas, parecieron notar mí presencia y no terminó de completar la oración. —Eren ¿Quién es…? Ah olvídalo, vámonos se nos hace tarde y no queremos meternos en problemas. Mikasa está esperando afuera.

¿Eren?... ¿Eren Jaeger? Lo observé con una fría curiosidad, no lo había notado antes. Pero ahora que lo veía más detenidamente, contrastaba con la descripción de las tantas chicas enamoradas de ese joven, se notaba a leguas que era un chico reconocido por todos. Aunque no es como que me importara.

Pero no estaba nada mal, era lo suficientemente atractivo para llamar la atención hasta de las universitarias. Su cabello castaño se veía revuelto pero de alguna forma eso lo hacía verse más simpático, su sosegado flequillo caía descuidadamente sobre su frente dándole un aspecto más juvenil y rebelde; y para el gran final está el rasgo más destacado de la noche: Sus ojos.

Estaba seguro de que sus ojos tenían alguna especie de extraña mezcla, o tal vez era el efecto de la iluminación demasiado exagerada del bar. Aunque a juzgar por los afables comentarios del famoso chico de tercero superior, estaba seguro de que las luces no tenían nada que ver.

Ojos color aguamarina que cambian de tono dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

—Armin—musitó el joven en voz alta para dejarse escuchar ante los retumbantes sonidos—Dile a Mikasa que me quedaré un rato más, prometo compensarlos ¿sí? Y si se pone histérica llama a Annie.

El ojiazul se limitó a mirarlo con resignación pero asintió y rápidamente salió de su vista por entre el gentío.

— ¡Vaya! Espero que no me mate—soltó en un suspiro y volvió a clavar sus ojos en mi— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Solté una risa irónica.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? No estoy tan ebrio para ir diciendo a cualquier raro desconocido mi nombre.

—Pero tú si me conoces. Siempre vas a la cafetería de la familia Braus cerca de tu universidad ¿No me recuerdas?

—No

Puede que si lo recuerde pero no se lo diría. Empecé a pensar que el chico estaba completamente ahogado en licor, pero a juzgar por su notable sobriedad, descarte la idea.

El establecimiento parecía llenarse cada vez más, por lo que supuse que ya eran altas horas de la noche. A las once de la noche la gente parecía dejar de lado todo tipo de ideales éticos y dejaban de escuchar su propia consciencia, algo peligroso en lo que a mí respecta. A pesar de estar en una situación un poco similar; el licor que bebí hace poco parecía tener efecto retardado porque mi cabeza en vez de mejorar en su lucidez parecía dar cada vez más vueltas.

Las personas buscaban ubicarse en un sitio adecuado, provocando que irremediablemente Eren se pegara más a mí, no pude evitar empezar a sentirme sofocado.

—Si me reconoces, lo puedo ver en tu postura—susurró pegándose —demasiado— a mi oído, causándome una leve temblor.

Tenía que alejarme, el alcohol estaba haciendo desgracias en mi cabeza y cuerpo.

—Aléjate idiota—intenté empujarlo lejos de mí, poniendo amabas manos sobre su pecho, como barrera.

—No puedo—las personas comenzaron a verse borrosas ante mi visión y eso me sobresaltó,

Sin saber con exactitud la razón, recuerdos empezaron a desenterrarse dolorosamente en mi hostigada cabeza.

El accidente…

"_Tu madre perdió al bebé" _

Mi culpa…

"_Hijo…"_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se van a separar?"_

Mierda…

"_Es lo mejor Levi, es por tu bienestar y también el nuestro. No podemos seguir aguantando esta situación, tu padre y yo no estamos bien juntos"_

Todo mí por mi puta culpa.

—Joder—susurré percibiendo el típico pinchazo en mi pecho—Muy mala idea haber tomado.

—Oye…—escuche murmurar preocupado al chico.

—Levi…dime Levi—dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo cada uno de mis músculos desfallecer.

No fue poco después que sentí los cálidos brazos del castaño rodearme. Empecé a reír sin ningún ápice de gracia y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

¿Qué daño me hacía eso?

— ¿Levi, estas bien?

—No

No pude terminar de armar el rompecabezas de mi escusa. Tal vez fue el grado de alcohol drenado en mi cuerpo o por la absurda y extraña necesidad de dejar salir mi frustración por los problemas que aún me tenían atrapado, a pesar de que ya no parecían tener una solución coherente. Pero terminé descubriendo en los labios de Eren una buena escapatoria junto al sabor agridulce que contenía, como si hubiera bebido algo que contenía vainilla y luego hubiera preferido algo más amargo y picante, sentí su textura tan suave como un algodón de azúcar.

A la reputa madre. Que cursi te vuelve el alcohol.

Como si mantenerlo aun besándome me permitiera respirar, separé los labios con avidez, dejando mi cavidad a merced de su boca, la agresión en el acto era palpable, el también parecía ser controlado por el deseo del momento y mordía mis labios, arrancándome sin permiso suaves jadeos descontrolados, aunque tampoco quedaba atrás, a mí nadie me domina, mierda.

Lo atraje más a mí, tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa y profundicé el beso. Sentí la punta de su lengua juguetear con mi labio inferior; lo lamía para luego succionarlo. Intenté morderlo pero lo esquivaba diestramente, abrí los ojos y lo miré con molestia, él se limitó a devolverme el gesto con una sonrisa provocadora.

Tomándome con la guardia baja, me levantó y me apoyó en la columna detrás mío; se sentía fría al contacto comparado con la alta temperatura de mi cuerpo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y afiancé su cintura con mis piernas. Esta vez unimos nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, nuestras lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y comenzar un vaivén glorioso.

Ante mi sorpresa, Eren no besaba nada mal, sus labios eran tan suaves conmigo pero dejaban entrever su desesperación al meter y sacar su lengua de mi cavidad, provocando que sonidos húmedos resonaran de la manera más erótica. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda baja y clavó sus dedos en mi sensible piel, haciendo que mi cuerpo empezara a hormiguear. Sus caderas se pegaron a mi pelvis con frenesí permitiéndome percibir su notable deseo contra mi entrepierna.

Mierda.

Me separé jadeante y bajé los ojos hacia ese lugar en particular ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Por qué con unos cuantos besos me había puesto tan duro? Ya no era un colegial con hormonas alocadas, maldición.

Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de mi mente cuando sentí la frenética respiración de Eren chocar contra mi húmedo cuello.

—Vámonos.

.

.

.

"El alcohol extrae con creces el lado escondido de una persona"

Mierda, mierda, mierda Hanji y sus estúpidas palabras demasiado escrupulosas.

Con mis brazos alrededor de Eren y sus manos sosteniéndome por la espalda, caminábamos a trompicones por la oscura habitación, chocando de vez en cuando con algún objeto en el camino y yo, susurrando incoherencias y maldiciones.

No era muy consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor ni de lo que hacía, solo movía mis necesitados labios junto a los del castaño y los mordía con violencia cuando daba alguna señal de querer separarse.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, mis pulmones empezaron a exigir dolorosamente oxígeno. Pero mi mente era otra historia, no quería soltarlo, si era posible yo quería terminar ahogándolo a él.

Abrí mis ojos con la idea de poder visualizar en donde estábamos, pero lo único que logré ver fue penumbra, rodeándonos.

Contuve la respiración cuando una de sus manos serpenteó bajo mi camisa, proporcionándome certeras y la vez suaves caricias, no es como si me desagradara del todo, es solo que no quería eso.

Quería que sea más duro, que arremeta contra mí con fuerza hasta dejarme lo suficientemente cansado para si quiera pensar y al menos por un instante, que me arranque todos esos infernales problemas de mi cabeza.

Solo quería liberarme.

Cuando sentí que en cualquier momento desfallecería, Eren me tumbó sobre una superficie suave y comenzó a desvestirme.

¿Enserio lo iban a hacer?

Apagando la poca decencia que me quedaba, lo empujé bruscamente hacia la cama y me senté a horcajadas encima de él, y ofreciéndole una sonrisa ladina empecé a frotarme contra su evidente erección, dejando mis manos reposar en su pecho, que subía y bajaba frenéticamente.

Dejó de importarme que sentiría a la mañana siguiente o peor, luego de unas cuantas horas. Dejó hasta de importarme si lo iba a hacer con un hombre…menor que yo y más alto.

Solo me permití sentir el tacto cálido de las posesivas manos ajenas agarrando mi cadera y su respiración jadeante chocando contra mi rostro, antes de volver a fundirnos en un impetuoso y necesitado beso.

Intenté asimilarlo…

Intenté dar un alto a la serie de pensamientos eróticos e indebidos….

Intenté volver a encender el lado razonable de mi cabeza…

Lo intenté peros esos labios no me lo permitían, ya me tenían a su voluntad al igual que mi cuerpo, que empezó a arquearse contra las manos juguetonas de Eren.

Entonces lo supe con la certeza de un hombre a punto de lanzarse de un acantilado hacia su propia muerte.

Iba a tener sexo con Eren Jaeger. Lo iba a hacer con un joven menor de edad, con una reputación que deja mucho que pensar y que apenas conocía.

Bueno, a la mierda todo…

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Logrará Levi controlar la situación en la que se metió por méritos propios? ¿Eren estará dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones del dicho trato? ¿Cuál de los dos caerá primero?  
Próximamente en el siguiente cap… "Un trato beneficioso"**

* * *

**xD Pueeees …**—**se siente estrella de comercial**— **este es el primer capítulo de este loco fic… producto de mil y un ideas pervertidas de mis amigos ._. asdfghjhgfd..Y de mi malsana mentalidad (;u;)9**

**Y si hay faltas de ortografía discúlpenme la vida ;-;  
Bueno, trocitos de purpurina brillante si les gusto no duden en dejar un review ;-; Si no les gustó también(?) **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

_**Enlly**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola civilización TT-TT **

**Bueno, como sabrán….me demoré demasiado en actualizar. Y están en todo su derecho de buscar mi casa y mandarme todos los sicarios que les sea posible pagar (?) ._.**

**Pero no me vayan a mandar muchos D: **

**Aunque si me matan me será imposible actualizar ya que dudo mucho que en el otro mundo haya Wi-Fi (e-e)9**

**Toda explicación, escusa(?) y disculpas la encontrarán al final. **

**Pueden empezar a leer. **

* * *

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece, si así fuera Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener. Y solo puro 1313. Nah mentira, no soy tan depravada e.é**

* * *

—**Un trato beneficioso—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recuerdo la primera vez que había tomado, apenas había cumplido los quince años, o al menos estaba a punto de cumplirlos. En ese entonces no conocía lo suficiente al vecino universitario que vivía a menos de cinco metros de mi casa, no recuerdo con exactitud su nombre, solo que llegaba a altas horas de la noche con el rugido del motor de su carro demasiado viejo, amenazando con romper las venas de mi habitación y las ventanas de medio vecindario en su quinto sueño.

Él tenía un grupo, y no cualquier grupo de jóvenes demasiado tontos con deseos de verse lo más asustadizos posibles. Era un grupo de universitarios que vivían al más puro estilo de libertinaje salvaje. Fiestas cuando quieran, donde quieran y a la hora que se les de la jodida gana.

Padecí bajo los estúpidos estruendos de mi vecino hasta la edad de los catorce, a unos pocos días de cumplir quince.

Pero todo dio un giro tan drástico que estaba seguro de que cualquiera que se acercara a mí lo notaría.

Mis padres justamente ese viernes no habían estado en casa, aunque prácticamente nunca estaban, y yo como el buen estudiante que había sido en ese entonces decidí hojear unas cuantas notas de idiomas.

Fue cuando el estruendo de cada fin de semana comenzó.

Maldije a mi maltratada suerte, pero sobre todo al incesante y molesto timbre de la puerta de entrada. Tiré las hojas con brusquedad sobre mi escritorio y me levanté, casi derribando la silla —nada culpable—, en el proceso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté poniendo en cada letra todo el veneno que se me hacía posible.

—Hola Levi—me saludó con una sonrisa—Venía a…—

—Espera, espera…Déjame adivinar. Tu asqueroso baño está lleno de alcohol y personas teniendo sexo desenfrenado y tú necesitas, en serio, usar el baño con el propósito de cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

—En realidad venía a preguntarte si… ya sabes, querías unirte al fiestón en mi casa.

—No.

Empujé la puerta para cerrarla pero el pie de ese universitario descerebrado me lo impidió ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Siempre pasaba lo mismo y yo siempre lo echaba con las mismas palabras.

—Apártate, hablo en serio. O llamaré a la policía.

—Solo una hora ¿sí? Prometo no hacer nada que no te agrade.

—Lo mismo dijiste la última vez ¿recuerdas? Y a mi mamá casi le da algo cuando amanecí en la puta cárcel. Ahora largo.

—Oye, oye. Nunca me preguntas porque quiero que vayas a mis fiestas.

—No te lo pregunto porque en realidad no me interesa.

—Todos quieren conocerte…—

—Te dije que no me interesa…—

—Todos quieren saber más sobre el chico de secundaria con el que salgo, Levi.

Fruncí en entrecejo y observé hacia el interior de mi casa, lo oscuro y solitario que se veía todo y la falta de algo…Algo.

Amor… o al menos un poco de afecto.

—Solo me quedaré un rato. Y si llegas a intentar algo te cortare las bolas y las pondré en un frasquito.

Él se limitó a asentir. Me tomó la mano y entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos. Ese idiota…

Me daba lo que mis padres parecían olvidar constantemente: Cariño.

Hace más de un mes que salgo con él, con un universitario de diecinueve años, una persona que me llevaba cuatro años de diferencia. No estaba mal.

Algo muy en lo profundo me decía que eso no estaba nada bien, que terminaría de alguna forma lastimado, que me alejara en ese mismo instante y me encerrara en la seguridad de mi habitación. Pero está de más decir que la obligué a callarse y volver por donde vino porque no me iría, no pensaba hacerlo.

Bailaba, no sabía exactamente con quien, pero me movía a la par con la música. De un momento a otro terminaba de un trago los vasos llenos de licor que me pasaban a cada minuto y mi cabeza ya no tenía control en mi propio cuerpo. Me sentía bien, me sentía conectado a la vida de personas desconocidas que en ese instante me abrazaban.

Si no hubiera puesto un pie fuera de la casa, sabía que seguramente en ese instante estaría recostado, intentando dormir o en la sala de estar esperando a que mis padres regresen, pero eso era el problema, no regresaban hasta la mañana siguiente con olores ajenos en cada una de sus ropas de oficina y rostros tan cansados de llegar a casa. No se dirigían la palabra y menos me la dirigían a mí. Apenas una mirada culpable, demasiado culpable.

Pero no.

No los vería, no esperaría a que lleguen con al menos un mísero abrazo. Ya no lo haría.

Me dejé llevar por primera vez por el llamado tranquilizante del cuerpo, y por naturaleza el líquido que te hacía olvidar, al menos por un par de horas, la realidad en la que te sumergías diariamente. El alcohol.

Fue ese viernes.

Ese maldito viernes en la noche…

Perdí mi virginidad con una persona sin nombre y tuve sexo con quien sabe cuántas personas. Mujeres… hombres.

Me juré mil y un veces no volver a tomar.

Pero aparte de la resaca que me atacó la mañana del sábado, que cabía destacar, fue demasiado dolorosa. No fue lo que me marcó de por vida, si no, el rostro de extrañeza que tuvo ese maldito universitario con el que "salía" cuando me acerqué al otro día y le pedí explicaciones.

El simplemente comenzó a ignorarme. Ya no llamaba, no me escribía ni me iba a ver en el colegio. Prácticamente desapareció de mi vida tan de repente como llegó. El mes siguiente su casa pasó a ser una de las tantas en arriendo y su existencia —la que por lo menos me hicieron sentir querido unos pocos días—, se volvieron recuerdos difusos que me llenaban de odio, pero sobre todo de venganza.

Quería que alguien, cualquier persona, sintiera el dolor por el que pasaba, quería lastimarlos. A todos.

Hacerles saber que este mundo era demasiado cruel e injusto, porque estaba lleno de tanta realidad dolorosa.

Y así fue. Luego de haber cumplido quince, empecé a sentirme como una persona necesitada de ese sentimiento pero dejé atrás todo sentimentalismo patético. Y mi vida al igual que yo cambio su estilo, para mal o para bien. Cambié.

Salía sin tomarme la molestia a de avisar a mis padres; Y gracias a "amigos" conseguí un certificado falso para entrar a los bares de la ciudad. Fue así como poco a poco mi reputación fue subiendo a niveles insospechados, y casi la mitad del colegio ya me conocía.

Lo tomaba como buena señal.

Todo parecía ir bastante bien, hasta que en uno de esos días mis padres me dieron la agradable noticia de que tendría un hermanito. Mi mamá había quedado embarazada.

Me sentía feliz, y eso me hizo confundir. Porque después de todos esos años llenos de soledad y dolor escondidos tras noches de diversión insana, volvía a florecer en mí un pequeño atisbo de esperanza para nuestra familia rota. Me sentía bien.

Tal vez nuestra familia aún tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, con la ayuda de este nuevo tornillo, tan importante.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que gracias a su hijo, demasiado irresponsable, tan tonto y siempre causando problemas, terminaría chocando contra un camión enorme, bajo el control del alcohol. Junto a su madre con ocho meses de embarazo.

Nadie sabía que terminaría, una vez más, destrozando la pequeña alegría que había vivido mi familia durante ocho meses.

Ese fue el llamado de atención más doloroso que había vivido, pero supongo que de alguna forma me ayudó a darme cuenta del camino que pisaba y lo perjudicial que estaba siendo tanto para mí como para las personas a mi alrededor. Detuve todo pensamiento fuera de contexto y realicé una lista de tres actas importantes que debía seguir para no salir lastimado ni lastimar a nadie.

_—No beber cuando estaba solo o rodeado de desconocidos. _

Claro, luego tuve que añadir a Hanji y a Irvin a esa regla, a causa de su terrible control sobre el alcohol. Y en su espantoso sentido del humor cuando estaban ebrios.

—_Nunca ser el pasivo en una relación._

Había salido con mujeres en mi vida pero también había tenido uno que otro enredo con algún hombre, y llegué la conclusión de que mi cuerpo no estaba diseñado específicamente para recibir tremendo miembro, era eso, o que con los pocos con los que fuí pasivo eran realmente muy malos en el sexo. Así que preferí no pasar por esas situaciones tan ridículamente dolorosas.

_ —Nunca de los nunca llegues a enamorarte._

Ya no volvería a pasar por la misma mierda. Enamorarse solo terminaba tanto física como psicológicamente con una persona y ¿Quien en su sano juicio quería sufrir de forma gratis y con creces extra? Era mejor si simplemente tenía una corta relación que no implicaba sentimientos de por medio —en pocas palabras—…

Si no hay sentimientos no tenía por qué salir lastimado.

Así era todo mejor, no tenía por qué complicarme. El amor no es más que solo una forma masoquista de una persona, porque en realidad las palabras "verdadero amor" no eran más que pura mierda que pasaban en las películas, ese tipo de películas que te meten en la cabeza historias llenas de felicidad y arcoíris decorando el escenario tan enfermizamente romántico.

Podía vivir con eso, con cada uno de esos tres límites impuestos en mi vida.

.

.

.

¿Qué mierda de satisfacción sienten los putos pajaritos al venir a cantar a mi ventana de esa forma? ¿Acaso lo hacen deliberadamente? Condenados.

Suspiré y al hacerlo noté un incesante martilleo en mi cabeza, como si un montón de agujas estuvieran haciendo presión en mi cráneo… y como si eso no fuera poco, un condenado malestar en el estómago amenazaba con hacerme devolver todo.

Qué asco.

Y…esos malditos rayos de luz no dejan de joderme la existencia ¿Qué mierda…? Siempre cierro las estúpidas cortinas por esa misma cuestión. Pero no pienso moverme a cerrarlas, si me levanto no seré capaz de volver a dormir. Ugh…

Puta resaca ¿Cuánto había bebido? Estaba seguro de que no fue demasiado, solo unas cuantas copas; siempre moderado. A menos que ese idiota…— ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Farlan —me hubiera drogado de alguna forma, es lo más lógico que se me puede ocurrir.

Ahí está la consecuencia de mis propios actos.

¿Feliz puto mundo contradictorio?

Fruncí el ceño con dolor al sentir otro martilleo punzante en mi cabeza, aun así no dejé que eso detenga mi tranquilo descanso. Al menos por ahora iba a intentar relajarme. Giré mi cuerpo a un costado de la cama y hundí mi rostro en la acolchada almohada, es cuando un intenso aroma a vainilla logra ingresar a mis fosas nasales, provocando que mi aturdido cuerpo se ponga en alerta.

Ninguna de mis almohadas tenía un olor tan…enfermizamente dulce.

Me levanté lentamente de la enorme y revestida cama con el mareo persistiendo cada vez más en cada rincón de mi cuerpo aturdido, a cada maldito minuto… a cada maldito segundo.

Como si eso no fuera poco…mi cadera.

¡Mi cadera, mierda!

— ¿Que carajos…?—

No puede ser que haya pasado lo que creo que pasó. No, no y no, me negaba a creerlo, pero a juzgar por el dolor intenso en la parte baja de mi espalda—que hace tiempo que no sentía— y la falta de fuerza de mi cadera para abajo, podía intuir que acababa de tener sexo con ese mocoso de la noche anterior. Lo peor de todo es que no recordaba ni una mierda.

—Voy…voy a matarlo.

La puerta soltó un chirrido cuando se abrió. Me senté con dificultad y deseando con todas mis fueras tener algún tipo de cuchillo demasiado afilado o al menos la tapa de un esfero para matar a ese mocoso estúpido.

Entonces entró…

Con un atisbo de sonrisa asomándose por sus labios, aunque eso no escondía la sombra de duda que paso por las facciones de su rostro juvenil antes de dar unos cuantos pasos más. Ahora lo podía ver más claramente, con todos mis sentidos completamente despiertos y listos para atacar.

—Buenos Días—me saludó dejando una bandeja de comida en la mesilla mediana al costado de la cama— ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

— ¿Cómo te parece que amanecí? —pregunté con hostilidad.

— ¿Con resaca? —Debe estar bromeando.

—Claro que amanecía con resaca porque ¿sabes? La noche anterior bebí y no estaba en total control de mi cuerpo. Y supongo que tú estabas más que enterado de eso y aun así…—

—N-no lo hice a propósito— se apresuró a decir Eren— Yo no planeaba acostarme con nadie.

—Nadie lo planeaba, de eso estoy seguro.

Molesto conmigo mismo y con ese idiota, solté un suspiro lo suficientemente largo y dramático.

—Como sea—apreté el edredón y busqué con la mirada mi ropa— ¿En dónde está mi ropa?

Lo observé inquisitivo al no escuchar una respuesta.

—Está lavándose pero no tardará en salir. Así que hasta que salga…¿Por qué no comes algo? —sugirió ofreciéndome una rodaja de manzana verde.

No sé por qué en ese instante se me vino una idea extraña a la cabeza. Odiaba las manzanas verdes ¿Por qué mierda eran verdes? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de chiste de la naturaleza? No podían simplemente ser verdes y no salir molestadas por las personas que comían manzanas rojas normalmente, no tenía sentido.

Me gustaban las manzanas rojas, no las verdes. Bufé y negué con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—Es fruta, te hará bien— insistió Eren, acercando más la rodaja verde a mi rostro.

—No.

—Si no comes no te irás de aquí ¿Qué tal si te desmayas por no comer?

—Solo es el desayuno, mocoso. No moriré por no comer una vez al día.

—Come.

—Que lo dejes. No tengo hambre—volví a repetir mientras me apoyaba al espaldar de la cama enorme y estiré mis piernas que empezaban a entumecerse.

—Te hará bien comer, tu estómago está vacío y si no comes, tu resaca tardará más en desaparecer— dijo con convicción—…Solo unos cuantos bocados ¿sí?

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y solté un bufido. No quería comer, no porque no tuviera hambre, sino, que odiaba el hecho de recibir ese tipo de atenciones amigables y fuera de contexto con el egoísmo humano.

Todo me parecía tan innecesario.

Tuvimos sexo y a juzgar por el dolor descomunal en la cadera y espalda, no lo hicimos solo una vez.

No me debe nada y yo tampoco lo haré.

—Escucha…—al escucharme se sentó al borde de la cama, como un niño esperando una explicación no tan compleja y que llegue a las expectativas de su interés. Suspiré—No sé si tal vez estas entendiendo mal todo esto, me refiero a lo que pasó anoche, sé que apenas eres un crío y no tienes la suficiente edad para entenderlo pero…—

—Lo entiendo—dijo rápidamente, interrumpiéndome—Ya no soy virgen.

— ¿Eh?

Me doy cuenta de lo raro y absurdo que sonó eso pero contuve el deseo de decirlo y reírme por la respuesta.

—No me importa. Sigues siendo un crío. Con la única diferencia de que ahora eres un crío desvirginado— le respondí— No me refiero a eso, mocoso.

Me invade la incertidumbre, no sé exactamente el porqué, pero decirle que olvide el hecho de haberse acostado conmigo a un joven de apenas ¿Qué? ¿Dieciséis años? Me parecía en parte demasiado cruel y en otra, demasiado patético tener que ser yo el que debía que lidiar con esto.

—No somos nada—solté cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho— ¿Bien? Olvida el sexo de ayer, sigue viviendo tu vida tranquilamente, haciendo todo lo que se supone que deba hacer un chico normal a tu edad.

—No soy un chico normal—replicó con un puchero demasiado contradictorio e infantil.

—Ajá—musité levantando una ceja—Como sea, espero que entiendas de lo que estoy hablando.

—Sí, lo entiendo— volvió a repetir, acercándome un vaso de zumo de naranja—Solo fui un lío de una noche y no pensaba atarte en una relación solo por tener sexo.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad como si ya hubiera pasado por este tipo de situaciones y estuviera más que acostumbrado a vivirlas, experimentarlas y a salir de ellas tal como entró, diariamente.

Lo observé extrañado.

— ¿Solamente eres un joven de dieciséis años?

—Tengo dieciséis, pero estoy a punto de cumplir diecisiete—indicó frunciendo el ceño—Y… tal vez no soy solo un joven normal a mi edad. Tengo una banda y eso complic…—se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué? —lo observé con detenimiento, parecía estar más pálido que hace un momento y se veía inquieto consigo mismo.

—No, nada. Es solo que… —retorció la manga de su camiseta y clavó sus ojos en el edredón de color negro—No se lo digas a nadie…yo, no debía habértelo dicho. No se…no sé por qué te lo dije y…y si se enteran de que le dije a una persona desconocida m-me matarán.

—Tsk, como si me importara lo suficiente como para ir divulgándolo a todo el mundo.

Rodeé los ojos y le di un rápido vistazo. Uno rápido, muy rápido. Iba vestido con una simple camiseta de manga larga de un color gris, con un estampado que parecía estar en otro idioma, se leía *_Ohne Musik wäre das Leben ein Irrtum_*. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y su cabello desordenado apuntando en todas direcciones, se veía como una persona normal. Aunque no podía negar el hecho de que la ropa que llevaba le quedaba de un modo extrañamente distinto... Se veía atractivo.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté levantarme poniendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo en mis brazos para no tener que apoyar mi cadera contra el borde de la cama. Eren nseguida volvió a levantarse y halarme hacia él, como una invitación silenciosa a usarlo como apoyo para mi cuerpo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo, mocoso. No estoy lisiado ni nada por el estilo—apoyé ambas manos en el borde de la cama y cuando sentí que los pequeñas punzadas de mi espalda se detuvieron, volví a mirarlo—Me voy.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —me preguntó indeciso.

—No me perderé.

—Sé que no lo harás pero… ¿Tienes como volver?

_Oh._

—Taxi—murmuré al tiempo que recogía los zapatos tirados debajo de la cama—Mi ropa.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Salió rápidamente y volvió en unos cuantos minutos con mi ropa bien doblada en sus manos—Aquí tienes.

Lo tomé y me vestí con rapidez, sintiendo la mirada de Eren en cada uno de mis movimientos. Regresé a mirarlo y desvió la mirada hacia la cama mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, uno muy largo que me hizo pensar que se estaba conteniendo, aunque también podía notar la incomodidad que nos rodeaba a ambos. Cuando terminé de amarrarme los zapatos, tomé mi celular encima del escritorio —demasiado desordenado— frente a la ventana. Di media vuelta y sin saber que más decir me dirigí hacia la puerta por donde salió Eren hace unos minutos, cuando el cuerpo del mismo Eren me detuvo.

— ¿Qué? —solté empezando a fastidiarme.

Quería irme de una maldita vez. Y ese mocoso me lo estaba impidiendo ¿Qué se ha creído?

—Tenemos que hacer silencio al bajar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno…esta es la casa de la banda y los chicos están…abajo.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que escucharon todas las obscenidades que hicimos anoche? —Pregunté acercándome peligrosamente— ¿Estás diciendo eso, idiota?

—N-no —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—Llegaron hoy en la madrugada.

—Tsk…Mas te vale—esquivé rápidamente su cuerpo y abrí la puerta de la habitación—No parece haber nadie.

—Justamente ahora están desayunando, y la cocina queda en o más alejado de la puerta de salida—me explicó saliendo primero—Aun así hay que tener cuidado para que no se den cuenta.

— ¿No saben que estoy aquí? ¿No sabe que tuviste sexo? —Pregunté con un deje de diversión— ¿Acaso piensan que aun eres un mocoso casto y con la inocencia intacta de una monja?

Ere me devolvió una sonrisa torcida y siguió caminando con tranquilidad por el pasillo oscuro por la falta de ventanas que ofrezcan la luz saludable de la mañana.

—Solo les he contado a algunos, pero no a mi hermana. Ella puede llegar a transformarse en una persona tranquila y con un buen historial académico a una criminal en serie con problemas de sobreprotección y un historial de asesina- profesional-de-ex-novias.

— ¿Y tu hermana se llama…?

—Mikasa—respondió con un deje de afecto en su voz.

—Ah—murmuré siguiéndole el paso—Entonces eres el hijo consentido y sobreprotegido de la familia. Tan cliché.

—No exactamente consentido—su voz estaba cargada de incomodidad pero no tardó en volver a mostrarme su sonrisa— ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

Me estremecí inconscientemente y aparté la mirada hacia las escaleras a unos cuantos pasos más frente a mí.

¿Porque tanto interés en un niño tan desvergonzado? Ni siquiera sé porque le estoy hablando, debería ya estar en el asiento de cualquier taxi mugroso, de camino hacia mi departamento lo suficientemente reconfortante.

Y solitaria.

Negué con la cabeza y le respondí en tono cortante.

—No, no tengo.

No lo volví a mirar, ni siquiera cuando sentí su mirada clavada en mí, no lo hice. Y lo peor de todo es que una seguía mirándome hasta después de bajar hasta el último peldaño de las escaleras color crema. Estaba a punto de ordenarle que me dejara de mirar cuando me sentí empujado hacia la pared contigua con fuerza. Le lancé una mirada letal y lo empujé pero no parecía dispuesto a soltarme.

— ¡Suéltam…!—

—Shhh—fruncí el ceño y seguí la dirección por donde la mirada de Eren parecía estar paralizada —Alguien salió de la cocina.

—No me digas.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó de repente en un susurro, sorprendiéndome—Es Mikasa y va a pasar por aquí.

Rodeé los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared que empezaba a emanar frío.

—Te cortará las bolas, mocoso.

Soltó una especie de jadeo y risita a la vez mientras me jalaba por las muñecas hacia la puerta más cercana. La abrió con rapidez y me empujó dentro, luego entró él, con dificultad por la falta de espacio que ofrecía esa habitación angosta.

—Esto debe ser una broma, una broma de pésimo gusto—susurré contra el pecho de Eren, que estaba—literalmente— pegado a mi cara por lo juntos que nos encontrábamos— ¿Por qué mierda tienes que ser tan jodidamente alto, mocoso?

— ¿Eh? —sonaba desconcertado.

Tal vez no alcanzó a escucharme o al menos eso esperé. Suspiré y levanté la cabeza en dirección a sus ojos; brillaban a pesar de no haber demasiada luz en los que se reflejara, apenas una pequeña bombilla en la base del diminuto lugar.

—Olvídalo. Tengo que irme, ahora.

¿Estaba demasiado cerca o era mi imaginación?

—Mikasa se quedó parada ahí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No escuchó que siga caminando.

Eren respiraba acompasadamente, su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración y mi cuerpo se movía también con él, a causa de la exagerada cercanía.

—Esto está empezando a volverse molesto.

Su rodilla estaba presionando entre mis dos piernas separándolas…

—A la mierda, voy a gritar Eren.

Sus brazos parecían estar rodeando mi cintura…

—No, Levi.

Su aroma ya no parecía tan enfermizo como minutos antes… Ya no solo era vainilla.

— ¡QUIERO SALIR DE…—

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y solté un jadeo sorpresivo mientras sentía como los labios de Eren apagaban mis gritos y se separaban contra mi boca cerrada fuertemente. Se acercó más a mi cuerpo —si eso era humanamente posible—y siguió presionando contra la rebeldía de mis propios labios al negarse a devolver el beso.

Pero ahí estaba el problema….

Ya no me sentía capaz de mantener mi resistencia por mucho más tiempo. Y eso empezaba a ponerme los nervios de punta contra mi propia voluntad

—Suéltame, idiota ¿Qué crees que haces? —Murmuré separándome apenas unos cuantos milímetros— ¡Oye!

Pero parecía que ya no escuchaba. No despegaba sus ojos de mis labios y su respiración ya no era la misma que hace unos minutos, ahora, era tan pesada como la mía. Dejó reposar su frente contra la mía y se acomodó entre ese mísero espacio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunté en un susurro— ¿Acaso quieres morir? o ¿Tienes alguna especie de odio hacia el mundo para querer dejarlo? Porque si es así puedo encargarme yo mismo y no dejar pista alguna sobre tu "desaparecimiento".

Negó con la cabeza viéndose asustado.

—Empezaste a gritar de la nada—indicó frunciendo el entrecejo—Y no hay nada mejor que callar a una persona que con un beso

—No somos una maldita pareja como para que eso se vea bien—solté ganándome un puchero infantil de parte suyo.

— ¿Y ya no puedo volver a hacerlo?

Fruncí el ceño extrañado—No, mocoso. Ya no puedes volver a hacerlo.

— ¿Y si solo es un beso corto? —siguió preguntando mientras que tomándome con la guardia baja se acercó otra vez a mi rostro.

—Te estoy dicien…—

Me tomó por los hombros y me pegó a la pared detrás de mí, que no quedaban ni a medio paso. No me atreví a cerrar los ojos, los tenía fijamente clavados en su rostro, bueno, no técnicamente en su rostro. No podía despegar mi mirada de sus labios. No podía y no podía.

Quería que me besara, que lo hiciera hasta dejarme sin respiración.

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos demasiado escabrosos volvió a sellar mis labios, con brusquedad. Me sorprendí ante la descarga que recorrió mi cuerpo con el simple toque y no tardé en separar mis labios, sin que él me lo pidiera. Sonrió y el odio hacia él y hacia mí mismo no hizo más que acrecentar.

Maldito mocoso pervertido y su ridícula habilidad para besar.

Sus manos tanteaban por mi espalda baja, recorriendo y dibujando cirulos imaginarios donde paraba. Nos separamos luego de unos cuantos minutos por la falta del estúpido oxígeno. Suspiré con molestia.

Quería salir en ese instante. Tal vez no era claustrofóbico pero sí que odiaba estar encerrado con un mocoso incompetente y lo suficientemente hormonado como para lanzar palabras sin pensárselo dos veces, en un lugar tan pequeño, tan asfixiantemente pequeño.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y el empezó a retroceder sorprendido. Ladeé mi cabeza y le sonreí mientras seguía avanzando y al tenerlo bien unido a la puerta estiré mi mano derecha hacia la manija y me pegué a su cuerpo deliberadamente.

Giré rápidamente la manija y lo empujé fuera, esperé unos cuantos segundo pero al no escuchar algún tipo de grito femenino, pasé de largo su cuerpo y seguí caminando por el largo pasillo sin esperar a que se levante del suelo. Cuando escuché sus pasos detrás de mí, lo regresé a ver sin inmutarme en la mueca de dolor que dibujaban sus facciones acarameladas y en cómo se acariciaba el costado de su espalda.

—Que cruel Levi.

—Puede que lo sea.

—No era necesario empujarme.

—Lo era—le contesté frunciendo el ceño—Si tu hermana aún seguía afuera, lo hubieras advertido primero y nos hubiéramos ahorrado el proceso de tu castración, Eren. Pero como no estaba, igual nos ahorramos todo el exagerado drama.

—Ella no es capaz de hacerme algo así—replicó cruzándose de brazos.

—Como sea, después de todo…—el insistente vibrar de mi celular empezaba a hartarme, así que lo saqué de mi bolsillo y apreté el botón contestar— ¿Si?

—Levi, por fin contestas. Empezaba a preocuparme—la voz angustiada de mi madre se hizo escuchar demasiado fuerte por el celular— ¿Ya estas llegando?

Mierda. Lo olvidé ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado que hoy se divorciaban mis padres? Miré de reojo a Eren que también me observaba con curiosidad, a mí y al celular. Seguí caminando sin despegar el auricular de mi oído, daba largas zancadas y seguí hablando con mi madre. Mientras más distancia entre Eren y yo, mejor. No me agradaba la idea de que escuche esta conversación en particular

—Sí, si Estoy en camino. —Me detuve y me giré hacia él mientras alejaba el aparato para no ser escuchado— ¿En dónde está la salida?

Sonrió y me tomó de la muñeca. Me jaló hacia una puerta llena de cerraduras, cerrojos y trancas, más a un lado estaba adherida a la pared una especie de caja que parecía ser la alarma de la casa.

—Mamá justamente ahora estoy en el carro y debo mantener la vista al frente así que luego hablamos ¿bien?

—Está bien, hijo. Espero que llegues pronto, tu padre ya está aquí. —dicho eso colgó para mi gran alivio.

— ¿Tu mamá?

—No, mi vecina.

—Pero la llamaste mamá.

Le lancé una mirada entre sugerente e irónica— ¿En serio?

Bufó y comenzó a abrir las cerraduras. Empezaba a fastidiarme los sonidos chirriantes que provocaban los cerrojos al ser girados ¿Por qué tenían tanta seguridad? Tal vez dicha hermana en realidad si era una psicópata en lo que se refería a sobreprotección. ¿Aunque quien la podía culpar? Teniendo un hermano con la reputación por los cielos, no solo en el interior de su colegio, sino también en la mismísima universidad. No podía creer la inmensidad de murmuraciones que soltaban diariamente acerca del "Joven Jaeger"

Y por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos en su habitación, cuando había soltado el secreto de pertenecer a una banda, pude deducir que casi nadie sabía acerca de eso. Pero ¿Cómo pueden esconder sus identidades? No podían ser famosos sin ser realmente conocidos, a menos que…

—Tu banda…—sus hombros se pusieron tensos pero parecía seguir escuchándome así que continué—Tocó ayer en la noche. Ustedes eran los tipos con máscaras.

Recibí un simple asentimiento de parte suya. No los había visto en mi vida, ayer fue la primera vez que los vi tocar en ese bar, aunque no es como si frecuentara demasiado ese lugar.

Cuando por fin terminó de abrir la puerta me cedió el paso, pero en el momento en el que iba a salir algo me detuvo. Su mirada.

Parecía resignado, aunque tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

Seguí caminando. Su casa quedaba en un lugar muy poco concurrido por lo que tomé como una señal de inmensa suerte encontrar un taxi, me subí con rapidez al mirar el reloj ubicado en la parte de al frente del taxi, ya era bastante tarde.

Volví a ver a Eren que se encontraba aun parado en medio del umbral de la entrada. Le dije al taxista que espere un momento y bajé la ventana.

— ¡Oye mocoso! —cuando despegó la vista del suelo y la puso en mí, seguí hablado—No te atrevas a decírselo a nadie. O te mataré.

Algo de pronto brilló tras sus ojos de un brillante color aguamarina. Se acercó apresurado a la ventana sin dejar de sonreír y se agachó.

—No…no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Tú tampoco lo harás? — me preguntó con la alegría saliendo a raudales de su voz. Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué lo haría idiota? Soy yo el que te está ordenando que no lo hagas.

—Pensé…—comenzó a murmurar pareciendo indeciso—Pensé que sabiendo que pertenecía a esa banda se lo dirías a todos para…para que todos te conozcan y…—

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Solté con seriedad—Nunca ¿me escuchas? Nunca me atrevería a quedar bajo el radar de esos neandertales de alta estima en la universidad. Primero muerto.

Rió y por poco casi entra al taxi por la ventana cuando se adueñó con destreza y rapidez de mis labios. Pestañeé sorprendido, pero actuando con prisa, tomé su labio superior entre mis dientes con demasiada fuerza y al instante se separó, casi chocando con la base de la ventana y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Le sonreí son suficiencia y volví a cerrar la ventana.

—Ya podemos irnos.

— ¿A dónde lo llevo?

Pensé en ir de una sola vez a la notaria pero caí en la cuenta de que llevaba dos días la misma ropa —a pesar de que Eren me aseguró de que la lavó—y de paso tenía una sensación pegajosa por todo el cuerpo. Así que decidí mejor volver a mí casa a tomar una ducha rápida y a ponerme una nueva muda de ropa.

—Al complejo de casas cerca de la salida de Sina.

Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha observé por la ventana de la retaguarda la silueta en la lejanía de Eren, bufé con molestia aunque no pude evitar que un atisbo de sonrisa se asomara por mis labios.

Algo dentro de mí sabía que ese idiota también estaba sonriendo.

.

.

.

El día pasó de ser soleado a uno frío y oscuro a causa de las nubes opacas que amenazan con botar agua en cualquier momento. Suspiré y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. La separación de mis padres fue como imaginé que sería; caras seria de parte de los dos, murmuraciones de parte de los pocos que acompañaban en esa burla de habitación. Y, en realidad, yo no lo tomé tan mal, la verdad me pareció un alivio ya no tener que escucharlos discutir, ya no escuchar los lamentos de mi madre a altas horas de la noche ni las quejas de parte de mi padre. Se podía decir que ahora estaba libre.

Aunque…no del todo.

Apreté con fuerza la tela de seda que forraba el interior de mis bolsillos y me apresuré a volver al lugar donde dejé estacionado mi auto. Fue buena idea ir primero a mi casa, pude sacar de paso mi auto y venir hacia aquí con más comodidad.

Entré rápidamente y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante. Mi familia estaba finalmente disuelta de forma legal y convicta. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y apreté con fervor el borde tosco del volante.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos analizando todos los cambios por los que tendría que pasar mi vida suspiré más tranquilo y miré de reojo la pantalla brillante de mi celular tirado en la gaveta. Apenas eran las dos… recordé que aún no almorzaba, y tampoco ingerí nada en el desayuno a pesar de que Eren me lo ofreció, mi estómago apenas estaba lleno con el vaso de agua que tomé al llegar a mi casa en la mañana. Debí haber comido al menos unos cuantos trozos de esa manzana…verde, que Eren me quería obligar a comer.

—Eren…ese mocoso incompetente y hormonado.

Escuché de repente el repiqueteó estridente de mi celular chocando contra las paredes internas de la diminuta gaveta. Ladeé la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de visión, enfoqué la vista en la pantalla y en el nombre que aparecía y al instante desaparecía junto al molesto "_Biii"._ No tenía muchas ganas de contestar y mucho menos a la persona que llamaba pero si no lo hacía lo más probable es que vaya a mi casa y no deje de molestar hasta que le abra.

—Ah, mierda. Lo que me faltaba —murmuré mientras me estiraba a tomar el aparato, cuando lo tuve en mi manos deje mi dedo suspendido sobre el botón de contestar, con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento deje de vibrar, pero nunca se detuvo. Maldición— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Enanín! ¿Cómo te fue? — me saludó con alegría Hanji, como siempre.

— ¿Cómo crees que me fue, cuatro ojos?

—Uhhh a juzgar por tu voz tan felizmente jovial puedo suponer que hubo Party Hard y te cogiste a todos los jóvenes guapos que justamente pasaban cerca de la notaria. ¿O Ellos te cogieron a ti..? —

— ¿Era alguna especie de broma demasiado lamentable para entenderla?

—Si lo quieres tomar como lamentable, se podría decir que si, Levicito—señaló riendo—Oye ¿Qué te parece ir al bar al que fuimos ayer en la noche?

— ¿Qué, que me parece? ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

— ¡Sí!

—Bueno, me parece la idea más estúpida justamente ahora. Absurda, una mierda de idea. Bazofia junto a una asquerosa montaña de…—

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Entonces ¿A qué hora te recogemos?

— ¿También irá Irvin?

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, me separé del celular para verificar si se había cortado la llamada pero ahí seguía, entonces escuché la risa estridente de Hanji al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Claro que va! Somos Irvin-peluquín-rubio-súper-oxigenado, enanín-stripper-enfermo-de-la-limpieza y yo pues claro…. —

—La fenómeno de trastornos mentales…—

—…Somos el trío dinámico.

Bufé con burla. Esa mujer no se cansaba de decir estupideces, siempre lograba soltar frases fuera de mi expectativa y sacarnos sonrisas, aunque en la mayoría de los casos lograba su cometido: Exasperar y llevar al límite de sus casillas a cualquier persona con deseos de tener una vida tranquila.

—Te lo estoy diciendo. No estoy de humor.

— ¿Y cuándo lo has estado? Si hubiésemos esperado a que tuvieras el suficiente humor para salir seguirías siendo un condenado virgen.

El pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto para cuando empecé a llevarme con Irvin y Hanji fue el _no_ contarles que ya no era un tipo con la inocencia intacta de una monja en sus primeros día en el convento, que había perdido mi virginidad a la edad de catorce años con una persona que ya no recuerdo y que en ese entonces ni siquiera conocía. No me agradaba la idea de contarlo. Una de las razones; Si Hanji escuchaba las palabras hombre, duro, por atrás, unidas en una sola oración de seguro que empezaba ponerse histérica y a reír como una verdadera maniática; y segundo, porque se me dificultaba el depositar mi confianza en cualquier persona, a pesar de ser ellos.

Soltar demasiada información a la persona equivocada puede ser tu perdición en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Por eso siempre tenía sumo cuidado en ese tema. La confianza en sí me parecía algo incompleto, todas las personas se guardaban detalles y experiencias de su vida, con todo el derecho.

— ¿Estas drogada? Yo lo conseguí solo, cuatro ojos.

— ¡Ja! Sí, claro.

—No iré, tarada. Búscate a alguien que soporte tu parloteo molesto.

—No es divertido si quien soporta el parloteo no es un hombre bajito y de muy mal genio. Además…—alargó la palabra con diversión y empleando un tono cantarín—…Estará ese chico.

— ¿Qué chico? —pregunté intentando no sonar muy inquieto.

Sopesé la idea de colgar y quedarme a dormir en el auto para no volver a casa. Pero me parecía más coherente ir directo a la casa de ese mocoso y asesinarlo de una maldita vez. Le dije que no abriera la boca y el me lo pidió de igual forma.

Ese idiota…

—Eren Jaeger, claro.

— ¿Quién es Eren?

—No te hagas el desentendido Levi-Love. Los rumores corren rápido en Sina, y más cuando se trata del chico más deseado del colegio y tu bien sabes que también de la universidad.

—Habla claro, idiota.

—El guardia de la puerta trasera me lo contó. Al parecer la noche anterior el tal joven Jaeger y tú estaban haciendo el espectáculo más grande jamás visto en la historia de todas las obscenidades R18, ni siquiera visto en la página del mejor porno del mundo. Así que el guardia optó por llamar un taxi para que los llevara a un lugar lejos de ojos demasiado inocentes y castos. Pero eso no fue todo—hizo una pausa. Ya me la imaginaba riéndose como una pobre mujer víctima de trastornos mentales—Eren… ¿Sabes quién es realmente Eren?

— ¿Un mocoso calenturiento?...

—No exactamente— respondió alegremente—Como la escenita que armaste fue después de que terminaran de tocar, supongo que alcanzaste a escucharlos.

—Sí, logré escucharlos.

— ¿También los viste?

—Sí, Hanji.

— ¿Viste sus máscaras?

—Sí.

—Entonces supongo que logras sacar una buena conclusión.

No podía simplemente decirle que sabía la verdadera identidad detrás de cada una de las máscaras, eso sería desvanecer la palabra que le di a Eren acerca de no decírselo a nadie, y como al parecer él tampoco ha dicho nada al respecto— sino más bien al que se le fue la lengua fue al guardia enorme con falta de inteligencia—, tampoco empezaré yo.

— ¿Qué conclusiones? —pregunté sin inmutarme.

—Ah, vamos enanín—suspiró—Eren se encontró contigo después de que la banda terminara de tocar.

— ¿Y…?

—Hubieron rumores que indicaron que el vocalista de la banda nunca se subió a la camioneta.

Hanji continúo al no escuchar nada de parte mía.

—Y al parecer en las pocas canciones que tocaron, el vocalista no dejó de mirar a un punto en específico. Parecía estar buscando a alguien y muchas de las fans se dieron cuenta; Ya sabes fans locas, celosas y con la falta de sentido común, solo traen problemas.

Maldije mentalmente a Eren por su falta de prudencia, no puede simplemente ver a alguien tan fijamente ¡En el escenario! ¡Frente a todos! sin esperar a que saquen conclusiones de todo tipo acerca de su vida.

— ¿No adivinas a quien estaba mirando todo ese tiempo?

— ¿A alguna chica afortunada? —pregunté con ironía.

—No mí querido Levicito. Te miraba a ¡Ti! —me alejé del celular cuando Hanji empezó a gritar y a reír como loca.

Lo que me faltaba. Ahora, seguramente, Hanji no dejaría de molestar hasta el cansancio. Sabía que ella esperaba que esto pasara y sabía que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad con tanta facilidad; Aprovecharía cada mínimo detalle de toda la información. Forme círculos pequeños en mi sien, intentando aliviar el dolor naciente de mi cabeza.

— ¿Y de dónde mierda sacas eso?

—Un grupo fangirl se había reunido en una esquina del bar por donde Irvin y yo estábamos bailando. —comenzó a explicar. Yo solo sentí unas tremendas ganas de ahorcarla; Habían estado bailando mientras yo… Mierda—Empezaron a hablar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue cuando alcancé a escuchar algunos retazos de su animada conversación. El sexy vocalista de la banda había ido tras la persona que no había parado de mirar en el escenario, no lograron observar con exactitud quien era, pero era una persona bajita, con cabello negro y con piel tan pálida como la leche ¿Alguna pista de quien pudo ser?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Maldito mocoso imprudente, debió haber seguido a su puta banda y largarse ¡¿Por qué se quedó?! Ahora, si lograban unir todas las características de la "persona misteriosa" y de alguna forma adivinaban que era yo, me largaba a la mierda. Suficiente tenía con…con mi trabajo.

Ahg, que te den, Eren ¡Que te den!

— ¿Qué te parece Levi-Love? Eren o también el sexy vocalista de la banda "Attack of music" detrás de ti. ¡Tienes un pretendiente candente detrás de ti! —suspiró soñadoramente, lo que provocó que mis ganas de ahorcarla aumentaran—Un pretendiente más a la larga lista. O puede que dos. Como no saben que Eren es la misma persona que el vocalista, y bueno hay rumores de que tanto Jaeger como el vocalista anda detrás de alguien de muy mal genio…—

— ¿Sabes? No me importa. Justamente ahora estoy pensando seriamente en matarlo a él y a su ardiente reputación. Me vale quilos de mierda si está detrás mío—bufé ante el doble sentido—Es apenas un tipo de dieciséis años, no debería tener ese tipo de vida tan…tan de adultos—encendí el motor con la idea de salir de una maldita vez del estacionamiento ya vació— Es un mocoso colegial.

—Y eso no fue razón suficiente para darte por atrás toda la noche.

De alguna forma esa mujer siempre lograba sacarme de quicio.

— ¡Cállate, cuatro ojos! No lo hizo. No nos acostamos.

Maniobré con una sola mano el volante. Si de alguna forma había logrado descubrir esa lamentable información, lo mataría. No solo eso, primero lo castraría con un cuchillo de cortar queso, uno muy poco afilado, para que siente hasta la más mínima textura sobresalida y lo note cada uno de sus testículos.

— ¿Entonces donde amaneciste esta mañana?

— ¿A ti que te importa?

—Ah, Levicito ¡Vamos! Un poco de diversión no te hará mal. Aprovecha antes de empezar el próximo semestre. Y además la próxima semana se e acaban las vacaciones con tu trabajo de striptease…—

— ¡Deja de decirlo así!

—Está bien, está bien. Tu trabajito. —Hanji rió.

Observé las pequeñas gotitas que caían a la ventana, obstaculizando mi visón de la carretera frente a mí. Debía dejar de hablar con Hanji y poner más atención a conducir ¿Acaso a esa mujer nunca se le acababa el puto saldo?

— ¿Te parece si vamos por eso de las nueve a recogerte?

—No. Te dije que no quiero ir…—

— ¡Nos vemos Levi! —Sin darme tiempo a replicar la llamada se cortó.

Que se jodan…

.

.

.

— ¿Enserio crees que ese tipo te drogó?

— ¿Tú crees que no lo hizo? ¿Quién no quiere drogar a un Levi _solo_, en mitad de un enorme bar para luego llevárselo a la cama?

Hanji escupió la bebida sin dejar de soltar carcajadas

— ¿Acaso tú quieres hacerlo Irvin?

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario.

— ¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí? —solté sintiéndome al límite de mi paciencia. Apoyé mi sobre mejilla sobre la palma de mi mamo y seguí observando las pequeñas burbujas que salían a flote en mi bebida —cero alcohol—.

Irvin y Hanji me miraron divertidos; ambos estaban sentados a cada lado de mi silla. En sus manos llevaban una copa de vino burbujeante de un oscuro color escarlata. Mientras yo…yo me limitaba a dar sorbos a mi saludable bebida — ¡Cero alcohol! —y a escuchar la condenada canción romántica para las lamentables parejas bailando abrazados en su íntima burbuja de felicidad pasajera.

Una vez más —y no sé cómo mierda pudieron conseguirlo—ese par de idiotas entraron a mi casa y me obligaron a conducir hasta aquí.

Si, ¡Me obligaron! ¡A conducir!

Aunque tampoco pude decirles simplemente "No", echarlos y cerrarles la puerta en la cara cuando dicho rubio oxigenado amenazaba con decirle a media ciudad que había sido el pasivo en una noche y como si no fuera poco, dicha loca lo puso al tanto —con todo y detalles— del trabajo que me mantenía. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto.

Pero el maldito de Irvin pareció entender, y eso me molesto aún más.

No necesitaba que me entiendan, mierda. Necesitaba nuevos amigos y una mejor vida.

—Dejaremos de hacerlo—respondió Hanji mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la barra de cristal—…Pero vamos a bailar.

—Sí, vamos a bailar un rato. ¿Levi…?—

—Paso.

—No aceptaré un "Paso" por respuesta esta vez ¿Qué tal si te dejamos solo y esta vez te lías con el enorme guardia de la entrada? No me quiero imaginar. Tú…en silla de ruedas.

—Largo—apunte hacia la pista de baile sin despegar la vista de mi vaso. Si no se iban en ese instante, la asesinaría. Y no, aún era muy joven para ir a la cárcel.

— ¿O qué tal si el tal Farlan vuelve a drogarte y esta vez si logra violarte?

— ¡Tu cállate Irvin!

— ¿Y si…?—

— ¡Agh, bien! Iré… ¡Iré! —bajé con dificultad de la silla malditamente alta y me metí en la enorme masa de personas bailando y cantando a toda voz.

No podía creer haya vuelto a enredarme en este tipo de situación, otra vez.

— ¡Hey, hola! —alcé la mirada y me topé con el rostro sonriente de Farlan—Volviste.

—No me digas—me moví a un lado para que una pareja de chicas pase e intenté seguir con mi camino cuando sentí como su mano me tomó por la cintura.

—Vamos a bailar.

—No quiero—dije alzando la voz para poder ser escuchado con claridad por entre el ruido. El negó con la cabeza y afianzó con más firmeza su mano en mi cintura. Fruncí el ceño. Tomé con fuerza su muñeca y le lancé una mirada de fastidio. —Te dije que no quiero bailar, quiero que desaparezcas.

—Oh vamos, solo una canción—esta vez hizo más presión en mi cintura y me acercó a él con poca delicadeza.

— ¿Acaso tu cerebro está lleno de alcohol, idiota? —lo empujé y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria, esquivando cuerpos demasiado sumidos en la canción que empezó a retumbar en ese instante. Busqué con la mirada algún lugar libre del calor que empezaba a asfixiarme.

Me sobresalté al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y volví a encontrarme con el rostro de Farlan; estaba tan cerca y olía demasiado a alcohol.

—Lo siento Levi, creo que esta noche empezamos mal.

— Tu nunca empiezas bien, Farlan —soltó con ironía alguien detrás de mí.

De repente ya no estaba frente al rostro de Farlan sino detrás de un tipo más alto que yo —sí, que raro—, me hice a un lado para observar al tipo, con lo que me topé fue con el rostro de Farlan distorsionado por el enojo. Salí detrás del chico y levanté la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos de Eren, no prácticamente con los ojos de Eren, pero si los pude reconocer tras esa máscara con plumas en los costados. Me sorprendí, no por su aspecto extraño sino por la sombra amenazadora que ensombrecía sus orbes aguamarina.

—Deberías volver a tu trabajo. Y dejar de molestar a Levi.

— ¿Tú quién eres para decirme eso? —repuso Farlan frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—Soy su novio.

Está bien, eso sí me tomó por _mas_ sorpresa.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos de su cuerpo y dejé de mirarlo. Entonces noté como Farlan nos volvía a ver con un atisbo de sospecha, así que tomé la mano de Eren y lo arrastré con dificultad a causa de los obstáculos vivos moviéndose con violencia, que pronto se detuvieron y empezaron a mirarnos fijamente. Mierda.

Eren no podía ser más estúpido.

Regresé a ver hacia atrás y alcancé a ver al causante de todo esto. Farlan nos seguía mirando y el idiota de Eren le devolvía la mirada como si lo estuviera retando a acercarse.

Mocoso impulsivo. No podía ser más infantil.

.

.

.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí la brisa fría no tardó en atacar mi cuerpo; me congeló las mejillas y aguijoneó mis brazos desnudos, recordándome lo álgido que llega a ser el invierno en Sina, en particular si es en la noche.

Regresé a ver a Eren, que se mantenía parado frente a mí. Me quedé mirando el vaho que escapaba de sus labios cada vez que exhalaba, él también lo hacía. Observaba su propio vaho.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que lo estaba siendo a propósito. El condenado estaba jugando.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿Por qué? Es divertido—puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labios como su fuera un cigarrillo, inhaló aire y volvió a botarlo, simulando fumar.

—Es molesto, Eren—tomé su mano y lo bajé hacia un costado de su cuerpo—Detente.

Llevaba una chaqueta de color negro lo suficientemente cálida, supuse que lo suficiente, como para evitar que su cuerpo fuera víctima del aire gélido merodeando por el callejón desolado y apenas iluminado por los faroles parpadeantes ubicados al borde de la acera húmeda.

—No vuelvas a decirlo—murmuré apoyándome en la pared fría del establecimiento.

— ¿Decir qué?

—Que eres mi novio.

— ¿Por qué?

Hice una mueca y solté un largo suspiro.

No puede ser, este tipo es imposible.

—Eren ya hablamos de esto. En tu casa.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué...?

—Farlan te estaba molestando y tu parecías estar realmente incómodo, así que decidí actuar y ayudarte—sonrió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— ¿Conoces a Farlan?

—Sí, trabaja desde hace tiempo en el bar— se encogió de hombros—Aunque nunca me ha dado buena espina.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que ustedes tocan aquí? —pregunté sin saber con exactitud la razón de mi curiosidad.

—Desde hace tres años, cuando yo tenía trece.

— ¿Y a esa edad ya sabías cantar y tocar la guitarra?

—Empecé a tocar la guitarra desde los diez, gracias al papá de Annie, él nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mí a tocar.

Le lance una mirada de "No-sé-quien-mierda-es -Annie" a lo que el soltó una risita.

—Annie es la novia de Mikasa.

Asentí como total signo de entendimiento.

Quería saber más…

— ¿Y cómo lograron empezar a tocar?

—Esa fue otra ayuda adicional. El dueño del bar es el papá de una amiga de la banda.

— ¿Solo tocan aquí?

—No, también nos llaman a realizar presentaciones lejos de aquí. Aunque no es muy a menudo, en la mayoría de los casos tenemos que rechazar las ofertas, ya sabes, por los estudios y porque sería muy sospechoso que cinco estudiantes desaparezcan justamente cuando la banda se está presentado.

—No cantas tan mal, aunque no creí que fueran tan conocidos—le dije en tono sugerente.

Me miró enarcando una ceja con diversión y se acercó a mí.

—Somos muy conocidos, tienes mucha competencia, Levi—susurró cerca de mi oído.

—No lo creo, Eren. A ningún momento entré a la competencia. —murmuré sin alejarme de su rostro.

Por un momento me sentí mal ¿Por qué le estaba siguiendo el juego? Debería apartarme y romper todo contacto con él, incluyendo el hecho de ya no volver a este bar en lo que me queda de vida. Observé como sus labios formaron una sonrisa con lentitud, entonces caí en la cuenta de que había estado viendo sus labios todo ese lapso de tiempo. Fruncí el ceño, molesto y me encontré con sus ojos brillantes tras la máscara.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Tu—respondió. Lo miré con fastidio y al verme pareció asustarse— No me refiero a que tú eres chistoso, sino que, a pesar de verte como una persona muy seria eres muy lindo y eso me hace sentir de alguna forma feliz.

—Se supone que soy una persona seria, mocoso—solté cuando un leve destello llamó mi atención.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado. Un hombre de mediana edad mantenía levantado en sus manos una pequeña cámara que no paraba de lanzar resplandores de luz blanca que a cualquiera podría dejar ciego. Miré extrañado al hombre cuando caí en la cuenta de que justamente en ese instante estaba parado —demasiado cerca—frente a el vocalista de una banda reconocida. Jadeé con sorpresa y hundí mi rostro en la chaqueta de Eren, intentando esconder al menos eso.

— ¡Mierda! Eren, haz algo idiota.

Estaba más que dispuesto a asesinar yo mismo a ese hombre pero si me movía aunque sea unos cuantos pasos estaba seguro de que lograría tomar un buen plano de mi cara.

Escuché más pasos viniendo desde la entrada del callejón y mi frustración no hizo más que acrecentar. Sentí como de repente Eren me tomo de la mano y empezó a llevarme más al fondo del callejón oscuro, quería golpearlo.

—Toma.

Bajé la vista hacia el objeto en su mano. Sostenía una máscara de un oscuro color rojo adornado con bordes negros y plateados y con unas pequeñas plumitas, que a diferencia de la máscara de Eren, estaban a un solo lado.

—Póntela.

—No lo haré.

—Levi… Si no te lo pones te reconocerán y por lo que me dijiste hoy en la mañana es lo que menos quieres.

Bufé con resignación y tomé rápidamente la máscara.

— ¿Y esto como se pone?

— ¿Nunca te has puesto una? —Negué con la cabeza intentando no parecer una persona traumado de problemas hasta en su infancia. —Te ayudare entonces.

Se acercó a mí con la máscara bien sujeta en sus manos y me la puso sobre los ojos. Cerré los párpados fuertemente y esperé a que terminara de ajustar la parte de atrás. Me incomodaba tenerlo puesto, parecía que en cualquier momento el borde de los huecos para los ojos se clavarían en mis párpados. Me recordó a mi trabajo y a esa patética telita que me obligaban a llevar sobre la mitad de mi rosto —desde el puente de la nariz hacia abajo—, tapado mi boca y llegando hasta la mitad del cuello. Pero esta máscara tenía la diferencia de que me tapaba desde el puente de mi nariz hacia arriba, solo llegando hasta las cejas.

—Listo—pestañee un par de veces convenciéndome de que esas cosas no mutilarían mis ojos y enfoqué la vista en Eren.

— ¿No se caerán? —el negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Te ves muy lindo con eso.

—No me importa.

—Me dan ganas de darte un beso—susurró jalando un mechón de mi cabello.

—Estas demente—me aparté y me asomé por el borde de la pared para observar el camino por donde vinimos—Esos idiotas siguen ahí parados.

—Dudo que se vallan. Por eso te di la máscara para que cuando tomen fotos no te reconozca nadie—indicó Eren sonando satisfecho.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tengo que lidiar con todos esos flashes en mis ojos? Tsk… que molesto.

—No es tan malo, lo grave está en lograr entrar de nuevo al bar.

—Lo haremos. Ahora, Eren…—Lo odie tanto en ese instante ¿Que con esa manía de interrumpirme con besos?

Los labios de Eren no sabían cómo esa misma mañana—a una mezcla de dentífrico y manzana—, ahora volvía a tener un sabor agridulce propio de él, el mismo que había probado la noche anterior. Las máscaras no era un obstáculo del todo difícil, porque terminaban en la base del puente de la nariz pero aun así dificultaba el proceso de respiración y eso de alguna forma me molestaba. Intenté volver a morderlo pero cuando abrí la boca para hacerlo aprovechó para enterrar con frenesí su lengua cálida al interior de mi boca y juguetear e incitar a la mía ¿Por qué era tan malditamente bueno besando?

Se separó casi al instante y apoyó ambas manos en mis hombros, luego me ofreció una de sus tantas sonrisas torcidas. A la mierda todo. Tomé con fuerza el cuello de su chaqueta para volver a acercarlo a mí y lo besé. Sentí su sonrisa aun persistiendo contra mis labios. Me tomó por la nuca y comenzó a caminar hacia mí provocando que yo diera traspiés hacia atrás hasta que di con la pared más cercana; y usando su rodilla separó mis piernas y me pegó más a la pared mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y lo obligue agacharse más, tentándolo a profundizar el beso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, no podía. Mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a la parte coherente de mi cerebro. Parecía como si Eren fuera algún tipo de adormecedor para mis neuronas y no pudieran responder con la rapidez reglamentaria de cualquier persona humana.

Se sentía tan bien sentir el tacto posesivo de esas manos y la sensación resbaladiza y cálida de su lengua…Era simplemente demasiado.

Las palmas de Eren siguieron bajando con suavidad por los bordes de mi cuerpo hasta dar con mi cadera, me levantó y yo enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Instintivamente volví a buscar sus labios pero parecía que él tenía una idea muy distinta. Solté un jadeo ahogado cuando sentí su boca adueñarse de mi cuello; Hundí mis dedos en su cabello, rozando el nudo que mantenía pegado la máscara a sus ojos.

No pude evitar pensar en lo relativamente obsceno que se veía todo.

Besándonos de esta forma tan frenética, contra la pared de un callejón oscuro de forma clandestina y usando máscaras ¿Qué seguía luego? ¿Esposas de metal?

— ¡No muerdas, idiota! —le reclamé cuando sentí como succionaba una buena parte de mi piel descubierta. Mierda, eso iba a dejar marca.

—Lo siento. Es que tu piel se ve tan malditamente blanca que parece que brilla.

—No son necesarios tus comentarios—musité sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos— Hablas demasiado.

— ¿No quieres que hable? —susurró haciendo un mohín lastimero.

—No, no quiero que lo hagas—murmuré con la extraña necesidad de molestarlo cuando unas manchas opacas aparecieron con rapidez frente a mí, nublando mi vista y distorsionado la imagen de Eren. Sentí mi cabeza demasiado pesada para dejarla alzada.

— ¿Levi…?—dejé de escucharlo de forma involuntaria, parecía como si mis oídos estuvieran llenos de agua.

Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando justo ahora. Frente a él.

Lo poco que escuchaba de su voz empezó a tornarse más angustiada.

— ¿Levi?... Levi ¿Me escuchas? ¡Maldición! —de repente mis piernas dejaron de tocar el suelo y mi cabeza se posó sobre algo suave y firme, donde se escuchaba perfectamente el retumbar habitual de una persona viva. Mi cuerpo apenas reaccionaba ante el contacto ajeno y mis ojos no parecían querer enfocarse en ningún punto en específico; todo brillaba demasiado, como si lo único que me rodeara fueran enormes faros de luz, como los que tienen los barcos para no perderse.

Quería hablar, quería decirle que deje de sonar tan exageradamente preocupado. Que esto pasaba más a menudo de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar. También quería gritarle que me bajara en ese mismo instante…

Que deje de emanar esa aura tan amigable que no pedía nada a cambio y que estaba llena de calor… Impulsando a sentirme tan…tan en paz conmigo mismo.

— ¿E-eren?...

Nada.

¿Por qué ese mocoso estúpido ya no me contesta? No, no, no… ¿Por qué estaba entrando en pánico por eso?

Mierda, contesta, mocoso.

.

.

.

_Levi… ¡Levi! … ¡Cuidado con el auto, Hijo!... ¡LEVI!_

Abrí los ojos con alarma pero tan pronto como lo hice los volví a cerrar rápidamente. Mi visión estaba inundada de miles de estrellas parpadeantes que no dejaban de moverse y solo provocaban que me mareara más.

¿Dónde estoy? Lo poco que logre observar fue puro y enfermizo blanco. Literalmente…

Cortinas blancas, paredes blancas, televisión blanca. Supuse que lo que estaba debajo de mí también era blanco. No era por ser discriminatorio…Tomando en cuenta que yo también era demasiado blanco. Me tallé los ojos con la mano y esperé a que el mareo se fuera de una maldita vez.

Aun con los ojos cerrados intenté volver a incorporarme a duras penas apoyando mis codos en, lo que supuse, era una cama. No fue ni unos pocos centímetros que logre levantarme cuando sentí como alguien volvió a presionarme contra la cama por los hombros.

—No te esfuerces, Levi.

Mierda ¿Y que se supone que hacer Irvin aquí?

—No me estoy… esforzando.

—Lo estás haciendo, enanín.

Mierda, también Hanji.

—Que no lo estoy haciendo—una mano cálida comenzó a acariciar mi brazo con delicadeza. Fruncí el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Hanji que deje de jugar, escuché la voz ligeramente temblorosa de mi madre.

Más mierda, el doble... No, el triple.

—Mi Levi. Gracias a Dios que no fue nada grave—abrí un ojo con un poco de dificultad y cuando dejé de ver estrellas abrí el otro— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, me siento bien, mamá.

—Me alegro—acercó su mano a mi frente y empezó a peinar mechones de mi cabello—Si vuelves a ver a tu amigo, dile que muchas gracias por traerte.

¿Amigo? No me digan que…

— ¿Qué amigo? —pregunté a pesar de saber perfectamente de quien hablaba.

—El joven que te trajo ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

—Eren—ayudó Hanji mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, Eren…Eren —volvió a repetir como si quisiera grabar el nombre en su mente—No me quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si te hubieras desmayado en medio de ese lugar. Solo—se estremeció notablemente pero no tardó en recomponerse—Es un jovencito muy lindo y educado. Me alegra que hayas conseguido más amigos.

—No es mi amigo—solté sentándome despacio—Apenas lo conozco.

—Oh, sí claro—escuché como murmuraba Hanji al fondo de la habitación. Le lancé rápidamente una mirada para que se calle. Es mujer no está en su buen juicio, a nadie le hacía bien escucharla.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Sí, pregunta estúpida pero necesitaba cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, cuando te llaman a mitad de la noche para pedir presencia urgente en el hospital porque _su único hijo _está hospitalizado, por sentido común de madre, una acude inmediatamente al lado de su hijo—sonó bastante molesta y aun preocupada por lo que preferí no replicar nada más. Más bien me acerqué más a ella y hablé bajito con temor a ser escuchado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso…volví a recaer?

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y me sonrió aliviada—No fue grave, en realidad, solo subió tu presión arterial, por eso te desmayaste. Además, me informaron que no comiste nada—terminó viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Primero fue tu amigo-no-tan-conocido Eren, me dijo que no comiste nada en la mañana, luego me lo dijo Hanji, tampoco comiste el almuerzo y al final Irvin, quien a ningún momento te vio ingerir nada que no fuera la bebida que tomaste cuando estaban en el bar.

— ¿Acaso estuviste preguntando a cada uno?

—Por supuesto. Tenía que saberlo, Levi…Y deja de mirarme de esa forma ¿Por qué no comiste nada?

—Lo olvide.

— ¿Quién se olvida de comer?

—Yo ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece absurdo, Levi. Debes comer como Dios manda.

—Ah, por favor mamá—me cruce de brazos y fingí no escucharla.

— ¡Levi Ackerman deja de ignorarme! —

A veces mamá puede llegar a ponerse de verdad histérica. Pero siempre peleaba hasta que alguien le dé la razón; Ahí estaba el problema.

Tanto ella como yo éramos personas demasiado necias, y nunca dejábamos que alguien más se llevé la razón así que cuando discutíamos, las palabras podrían alargarse horas. Pero esta vez me sentí demasiado cansado como para seguir debatiendo contra la necedad de mujer que era mi madre. Así que la mejor solución era dejar de hablarle, y esperar a que se cansara de gritarme. Eso o darle la razón, pero no lo haría. Jamás le daría la razón.

Cuando por fin se calmó, mi cabeza ya había dejado de dar vueltas y mi estómago —que parecía tener efecto retardado—comenzó a ser víctima de los estragos del hambre. Pero no se lo dije a nadie, llegaría a mi casa y ya me prepararía algo. Aunque no era tan bueno en ese tema de cocinar, pero ahora parece que me vería obligado a aprender.

Hanji, Irvin, mi mamá y yo salimos del hospital a la noche más fría que en mi vida había pensado en experimentar. Observé a mis tres acompañantes y me di cuenta de que también temblaban y maldecían al frío, hasta mi propia madre llena de compostura lo hacía. Me apresuré a llegar a mi auto, cuando recordé que lo dejé estacionado cerca del bar.

—Mierda.

—Levi—me di la vuelta y me encontré con las llaves de mi auto frente a mi rostro. Ladeé la cabeza en dirección a Irvin—Traje tu auto, así que toma las llaves y vuelve pronto a casa sino quieres coger de paso un molesto resfriado—sonrió y me guío hacia mi auto.

—Gracias por traerlo, Irvin—lo miré extrañado pero de igual forma se lo agradecí.

Vi que a lo lejos Hanji y mi mamá se acercaban. Me despedí de Hanji como siempre con un par de insultos viniendo de ambos lados, aunque esta vez noté que se veía distraída, pero no le di mucha importancia. Al final me acerque a mi madre y ella me rodeo rápidamente con sus brazos.

—Cuídate ¿bien? Come como es apropiado y si sientes malestares ya sabes que debes tomar las pastillas con frecuen…—

—Sí, mamá—la interrumpí sin tener muchas ganas de escuchar acerca de esas asquerosas pastillas—Ahora vuelve a tu casa y deja de preocuparte.

Ella asintió y me dio un rápido beso en la frente, luego se fue junto con Irvin y Hanji a quienes ofreció llevar con toda amabilidad. Solo esperé que no suelte más información de la que debe.

Me metí en el auto y encendí el motor y de paso la calefacción. Soplé mis manos para intentar ganar más calor. Que frío más exagerado. Por instinto metí mis manos en la enorme chaqueta que llevaba puesta… ¿Qué?

Bajé la vista confundido. Esa chaqueta no era mía, ni de lejos podría ser mía, tomando en cuenta lo grande que me quedaba ¿Entonces de quien…?

—Eren—Si, definitivamente era suya. Olía a él y en la base tenía pequeños puntito brillantes que seguramente se debieron despegar de la máscara que llevaba. Busqué en sus bolsillos y me encontré con la máscara que yo también llevaba, pero ni rastro de la suya.

No creí que haya sido tan tonto como para llevarme hasta el hospital con la máscara puesta, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era más que capaz. Ese idiota…

Seguí buscando más al fondo de los bolsillos hasta que mis dedos rozaron lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel doblado, lo saqué con curiosidad.

Si, era una hoja de papel blanca, bien doblada y de alguna forma parecía tener algo abultado en su interior, lo iba a volver a meter en donde la encontré cuando vi mi nombre escrito a un lado ¿Porqué…?

La desdoble con cuidado y del interior cayó un billete de veinte dólares.

— ¿Qué pretendes, idiota? —murmuré acomodándome en el asiento, luego volví a ver la hoja de papel aun en mi mano. Tenía algo escrito y se veía a leguas que estaba escrito al apuro, por las letras desiguales y por la curvatura, una más larga que otra. Bufé al tiempo que la templaba en mis manos.

**_Espero que estés bien, Levi. Me asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer._**

_**Lamento no poder quedarme pero seguramente Mikasa me asesinará si no llegó puntual a la presentación y lo que menos que quiero es morir sin saber que estas bien.** _

Ese idiota, de verdad tenía problemas…

**_PD: ¿Por qué no comiste nada en todo el día? Hablaremos seriamente acerca de esto._**

Fruncí el ceño con molestia ¿Acaso pensaba que lo volvería a ver? En mi vida volvería a ese jodido bar.

**_PD2: Te dejé veinte dólares para que comas en abundancia y no te mueras de hambre. No te atrevas a devolverlo. _**

Miré con fastidio el dinero y lo tiré en el interior de la gaveta. Empecé a pensar que debía matarlo, no necesitaba su dinero. Suspiré y seguí leyendo.

_**PD3: Te regalo la máscara para que tengas de recuerdo a la masa de fotógrafos que te acoso.** _

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

_**PD4: Esto de poner posdata es divertido, Levi.** _

Reprimí una risa. Mocoso infantil…

**_PD5: Espero que me llames cuando te recuperes. Te dejaré mi número: 0889123003_**

¿De verdad creía que lo iba a llamar? Primero muerto.

**_Con esto me despido Levi ¡Come! Y si vuelves al bar, ten cuidado con Farlan. Adiós._**

**_Eren._**

Arrugué el papel y al igual que el dinero lo lancé dentro de la gaveta.

Observé la carretera frente a mí y deduje que era demasiado para un solo día ¿Acaso no podía simplemente tener un día normal? Miré el pequeño reloj ubicado a un lado del velocímetro del auto. Aun no era muy tarde, bueno, al menos aun no para mí. Esta semana dormía a las doce de la noche pero no pasaba de eso, cuando tenía trabajo dormía a duras penas, llegaba casi a la madrugada y era molesto no tener las horas debidas de sueño.

Aun eran las once y media…

Podría ir a algún restaurante nocturno a comer y ahorrarme el trabajo de cocinar ¿Aunque cual restaurante podría estar abierto a esta hora? Dejando de lado el propio establecimiento en donde trabajaba, no podía simplemente llegar y pedir comida, seguro y me reconocerían. Sacudí la cabeza negativamente. Otro lugar….

Me detuve en una esquina aun animada, por donde había enormes luces de todo color y publicidad exageradamente llamativa y grande. Cerré los ojos y esperé hasta que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, entonces intenté recordad el recorrido y los caminos por donde me llevó el taxi hoy en la mañana.

Cuando el semáforo cambió de color aceleré y con un rápido movimiento me desvié hacia una nueva avenida, libre de luces parpadeantes y el tráfico aun presente en Sina. Volví a girar y me encontré con el mismo parque que vi hoy cuando estaba en el taxi. En la mañana se veía bonito pero ahora, era sorprendente observarlo; Faros de un color pálido alumbraban hasta el rincón más apretado de ese pequeño parquecito, las fuentes de agua estaba iluminadas de colores bajos y a la vez fuertes, que daban un toque casi irreal al agua que salía disparada hacia arriba. Y los enormes árboles se mecían al compás de la brisa gélida que soplaba sin demasiada fuerza, pero aún seguía siendo fría.

¿Por qué no había pasado por aquí antes? Este lugar era un poco alejado del complejo por el que vivía pero aun así, me sorprendía no haber sabido acerca de este parque.

Despegué la vista del parquecito y seguí conduciendo. Debía salir más, y al menos terminar de conocer bien la propia cuidad en la que vivía. Sonreí sin demasiada gracia. De lo que uno se pierde cuando se vive ahogando con problemas que, si lo veo con otra perspectiva, no son tan malos como aparentan. Son problemas que tienen solución, no debería lamentarme por eso.

Sin darme cuenta la calle por donde me recogió el taxi ya estaba frente a mí y estaba muy poco iluminada. Apagué el carro y me bajé con rapidez antes de volver a recuperar mi compostura y la falta de coherencia en lo que estaba punto de hacer.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre a un costado de la puerta me mordí el labio con incertidumbre. Era estúpido, muy estúpido lo que iba a hacer, tal vez esto me vuelva una persona cualquiera, aunque ya lo había hecho antes y no se sintió mal. Entonces ¿Porque ahora…?

Saqué mi celular y volví al auto. Busqué en el fondo de la gaveta con urgencia el arrugado papelito que me escribió Eren, y la inseguridad haciendo mella en mi poca voluntad. No dejaba de parecerme irónico toda la situación, se supone que no debería estar aquí, mandando un mensaje —que a pesar de ser corto—, le decía a Eren que saliera en ese mismo instante o me arrepentiría y me iría.

Observé el mensaje por unos segundos y tecleé en el destinatario rápidamente el número que dejó escrito más que claro en el papelito y lo envié. Me apoyé en la puerta cerrada del auto y exhale un largo suspiro. Enseguida escuché como la puerta frente a mi chirrió cuando fue abierta por un… demasiado atractivo Eren. Avancé hacia el mirándolo molesto, sin saber porque todo ese sentimiento estaba dirigido a él. Tal vez porque de alguna forma me sentía más tranquilo cuando estaba con él o tal vez por que lograba hacer que mis pensamientos se desvanecieran tan rápido como unía sus labios cálidos y agridulces con los míos.

—Hola, Levi—susurró tomándome de la muñeca y jalándome hacia el interior de la casa— ¿Esta bien?¿Sucedió algo?

Negué con la cabeza a la segunda pregunta y empecé a sacarme su chaqueta—No, solo vine a devolverte tu chaqueta y tu dinero.

— ¿El dinero? ¿Aún no comes nada? —Preguntó dirigiéndome una mirada reprobatoria—Estuviste en el hospital, Levi. Debes comer algo.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros y a presionar la chaqueta contra su pecho— No sé cocinar y no tomó con tanta facilidad dinero de una persona que apenas conozco.

Frunció el ceño pareciendo dolido.

—Bien no tomes el dinero, pero lo que si vas a recibir de la persona que _apenas conoces_ será una buena comida—sin darme tiempo a replicar cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me empezó a llevar escaleras arriba—Ellos están aquí, así que debes ser más silencioso.

Su voz tenía un toque un poco seco, un tono que no estaba ahí cuando me saludó. No quise preguntarme por qué cambió tan de repente, porque de algún modo, me hizo sentirme más aliviado y menos culpable por lo que le iba a decir.

Me adelanté dando pasos silenciosos hacia su habitación, no regresé a mirarlo pero escuché como soltaba un risa silenciosa y apresuraba su paso.

—Tu habitación esta…desordenada—solté mirando todo. Absolutamente todo. No podía ser tan desordenado, tan desorganizado. Suspiré dramáticamente—Esto es una porquería, Eren.

—No tuve tiempo de limpiar. ¿Sabes lo difícil que puede llegar a ser la vida de una persona acosada diariamente? Es tedioso.

—No te puede parecer tedioso que muchas chicas locas te sigan como si fueras un Dios—me acerqué a la cama y tiré el edredón hacia el piso.

Tomé la sábana por los bordes, la tensé y con un rápido movimiento la sacudí dejándolo bien envuelta lo largo y ancho de la cama. Me agaché y tomé el edredón y, al igual que la sábana, lo dejé caer encima, camine hacia cada esquina para halarlo y que no esté arrugado en el centro ni en los bordes.

—Listo—me acerqué a Eren, que me miraba con un deje de sorpresa grabado en su rostro pero aun sonriendo—Necesito una canasta.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para recoger la ropa—le respondí en tono sugerente.

—No tengo canastas.

Alcé una ceja, satírico. Este mocoso no podía estar hablando en serio. Tenía manzanas verdes y no una maldita canasta, que lamentable situación. La sociedad no podía estar cayendo tan bajo.

— ¿En dónde dejas tu ropa cuando está sucia?

—La llevo directamente al cuarto de lavar.

—Ya veo—retrocedí sin dejar de verlo y luego concentre mi atención en su escritorio, igual de desordenado. Había infinidad de papeles tanto escritos como en blanco. —Deberías botar a la basura los papales que ya no te sirvan.

Escuché como se acercaba y se inclinaba sobre el escritorio ¡Se inclinaba! Cuando yo perfectamente podía ver cada detalle de las letras curvilíneas escritas en cada superficie blanca. Maldita altura.

—Deberías dejar de crecer—murmuré a la vez que tomaba una de las laminillas agarrotada de letras sin un orden aparente. No pueden ser apuntes, eso lo haría un pésimo estudiante. Leí el primer párrafo con intriga.

Parecía ser una canción, escrita en japonés. Fruncí el ceño. No sabía que ese niño dominaba el idioma, era un poco difícil, aún más la gramática pero lo que si sabía es que con prácticas diarias uno se terminaba de aprender absolutamente todo.

Empecé a leer y rápidamente las líneas empezaron a tomar forma.

_*Cuando llegue la mañana uno de nosotros irá por caminos separados,_

Así que sostenme con esas manos, de las que me agarro con tanta fuerza.

Quiero sentir los latidos de tu corazón, antes de que termine la noche.

_**Llévame lejos, bésame más, con más fuerza.**_

**Hasta que todo se desmorone.**

**No digas adiós.**

**Dame un beso para la 100° vez.**

_Si pudiéramos estar solos, parar toda la eternidad_

_Entonces un beso como este,_

_ no se sentiría tan triste._

_**Hazme olvidar, bésame más, con más fuerza.**_

_**Hasta que todo se desmorone.**_

_**No digas Adiós**_

_**Aunque todo sea una mentira, quiero quedarme así.***_

Fruncí el ceño y di vuelta a la hoja. ¿Qué? ¿No hay más? El otro lado estaba escrito los mismo pero con la diferencia de que encima de algunas palabras estaban escritos acordes, de guitarra, supuse.

Este tonto lo dejó incompleto. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a quejarme acerca de su falta de motivación para terminarlo cuando me sorprendió tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él con sutileza.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté aun sosteniendo el papel en la mano.

—Nada ¿Por qué? —Pensé que se hacía el tonto pero la seriedad —a pesar de seguir sonriendo como idiota—no se iba. —Solo quería abrazarte.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Me alejé dando cortos traspiés hacia atrás hasta que choqué contra el borde del escritorio. Me di la vuelta y sin poder dejar mis manos quietas, empecé a recoger todas las hojas y a golpearlas contra el escritorio para aliñarlas. Cuando ya no había rastro de láminas blancas tiradas en cualquier lugar, busqué instintivamente algún otro imperfecto de desorganización en la habitación. Pero no encontré nada.

—Oye, Eren.

— ¿Si? —lo regresé a mirar. Estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá ubicado en el fondo de su habitación cerca del guardarropa de color marrón oscuro.

— ¿Qué opinas de las relaciones con derecho a roce?

— ¿Amigos con beneficios?

—Sí, amigos con derechos.

—No lo sé, supongo que el mismo nombre lo dice ¿no?

Me calmé mentalmente y me senté a su lado—Pero ¿Qué opinas tú de eso?

— ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

Suspiré con desgana. En serio este niño no podía ser más despistado, aunque también yo me estaba desviando del tema en sí. Y no soy de ese tipo de persona que se enreda con un montón de palabrería patética, lo decía lo más directamente posible. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el borde del sofá y ladeé la cabeza hacia él ¿Por qué se me hacía tan difícil?

—Quiero ese tipo de relación.

El me devolvía la mirada con intensidad lo que solo provocó que mi indiferencia empezara a ceder ante esos ojos. Mierda, Eren ¡Mierda!

— ¿De qué hablas…?—

Exhalé con fuerza. Hasta aquí mi paciencia, me incliné un poco y en un rápido movimiento me puse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Eren. Lo tomé con muy, muy poca delicadeza del cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeé.

—Quiero una relación sin ningún tipo de sentimentalismo de por medio…contigo, idiota ¡Contigo! ¡¿Entiendes?!

.

.

.

**Fin del segundo capítulo…**

**Después de todo Levi logró —prácticamente—gritarle sus intenciones a Eren ¿Qué pensará Eren al respecto? ¿Lograrán llevar esta relación hasta el límite de sus propios deseos? ¿Las fotografías tomadas de Eren y Levi serán publicadas? ¿Hasta qué punto soportará Levi la fama creciente alrededor suyo? ¿Y hasta cuando logrará mantener al margen su propia identidad? ¿Qué tiene que ver su trabajo en todo esto? ¿Cuál es su maldito trabajo, mierda?**

* * *

**Esto y más en el próximo capítulo: ****Sólo sopórtalo.**

* * *

**Bien… Perdón TnT La razón principal por la que no actualicé fue porque estaba en exámenes finales y tuve que poner toda mi concentración en esos libros aburridos llenos de números, porque en realidad, las letras no me molestan. Solo si hablan de política porque si es así…Todo puede conmigo :C **

**Pero ya terminó. El infierno terminó T-T Y me separaré de mis amigos, esos que hacían yaoi para mí. Qué triste (u-u)9 **

**Pero lo superaré, supongo.**

**Y los que leen el manga de Shingeki….Aasdfghjhgfdfd JEARMIN ES REAL, COÑO (*-*)9 **—**Se enorgullece de Armin hasta morir**—**E igual The Choice with not regrets,mierda. Dolió. Mi Levi –llora-**

**Ahora las buenas noticias es que ya estoy ¡libre! Por lo que podré actualizar, si es posible, cada semana. **

**Y para los que siguen "Es una orden" es lo mismo (?) Actualizaré más seguido.**

**Así que no me maten. Por cierto este capítulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito en toda mi extraña existencia. Así que festejaré al puro estilo de forever alone-mente ._. —Lanza serpentinas—. **

* * *

**Antes de empezar con los lindos reviews unas aclaraciones:**

******—***_Ohne Musik wäre das Leben ein Irrtum_*escrita en la camiseta de Eren significa: "Sin música la vida sería un error". Lo dijo el filósofo alemán Friedrich Nietzsche.  


**—La letra de la canción a la que puse un ( * ) se llama Hyakukaime no Kiss pertenece a Supercell. Es una canción en japonés, y Levi lo lee en español. La banda la cantará en japonés, ah.**

—**No hubo lemon (¡¿Enserio?! DD:) porque cuando uno se embriaga demasiado o como en caso de Levi, lo drogaron, uno casi no recuerda nada (Supongo eso, tuve que entrevistar a muchas personas para saberlo e-e) Así que tendrán que esperar a que Levi este en su plena conciencia y sobriedad (?)**

—**Acerca del trabajo de Levi. Hanji lo molesta diciendo que es un stripper porque su trabajo es un poco de dejar su dignidad a un lado. Pero no se los diré específicamente el por qué…Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo (?) Pero de que verán a Levi bailar…lo harán e-e**

—**Eren no es quien aparenta ser D: Bueno no, en realidad si lo es, solo que usa una máscara al igual que toda la banda, siempre varían. **

—**Probablemente añada canciones de idiomas diferentes (Es necesario) pero siempre la pondré traducida en español. Claro, al final pondré de quien es la canción. **

—**Farlan es bueno aunque no lo parezca (?)**

—**Levi vivía con sus padres pero cuando supo que se iban a separar decidió buscar algún lugar para vivir solo. Los primeros años pasó de la casa de Hanji a la de Irvin, hasta que por fin logró encontrar una casa a un precio razonable. **

—**El trabajo de Levi tiene mucho que ver con su padre, ya que entre ambos hicieron una especie de trato para que Levi no tuviera que irse con su padre a su país natal: Francia.**

* * *

**Ahora si… ¡Los reviews!**

**Sasha Tateyama****: Te dejé con las ganas de porno D: Lo siento TT-TT Pero de que habrá porno, habrá porno, del intenso (?) xD Hanji solo lo dijo por molestar, pero se podría decir que es un trabajo un tanto... Indecente._. Y Hanji e Irvin estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol. Nadie sabe lo que paso en realidad e.e Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este cap. **

**Haru19****: Los taxistas tienden a perder la paciencia con facilidad e-e Y Hanji siempre termina sacando de sus casillas a Levi xD Aww gracias, gracias *u* Me alegra que te haya gustado. Besos.**

**Hnea****: Aparecí (?) Siento tanto haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, de verdad lo siento T-T Pero he aquí el siguiente cap, espero que te haya gustado. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no quiere ver haciendo striptease a Levi? *Q*Pronto…pronto. Gracias por tu review :***

**Guest:**** Nadie se puede resistir a un Eren cantante, no debió pensárselo dos veces, debió cogerlo y violárselo (?) xD Espero que te haya gustado este cap y muchísimas gracias por el review** :´)

* * *

**Amé con todo mi corazón sus hermosos reviews. Me hicieron sentir tan histéricamente feliz. No saben lo agradecida que estoy :33 **

**No duden en dejar uno, aunque sea corito y sea solo para saludarme y desearme buenos deseos y salud(?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado mis queridísimos seres de purpurina. **

**Les mando muchos besitos. **

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiiii –saluda gaymente-  
He aparecido después de mi terrible bloqueo xD Pero ya llegué. **

**Antes de todo quería decirles que las vacaciones no son como lo pintan en los cuentos de hadas :C **

**Bueno, solo eso. Pueden empezar a leer n-n**

* * *

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece, si así fuera: Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener. **

—**Solo sopórtalo—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_***

Tomé el cucharón a un lado de la encimera con cuidado de no gotear el líquido escurridizo de la superficie. Ya debería estar listo, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que se enfríe un poco. Me apoyé sobre la refrigeradora mientras esperaba, y me quité el delantal con rapidez. Levi debe estar muy hambriento ¿Cómo pudo conducir estando tan débil hasta aquí? Debería tener más cuidado.

Suspiré y me estiré a tomar la bandeja de la alacena para dejarla sobre la encimera. No parecía estar bien, se veía decaído. Fue por eso que le obligué a entrar, no quería que se fuera con esa expresión, a pesar de saber esconderla con una destreza dueña de años de práctica, lo que de verdad siente. Y ni hablar de lo orgulloso y necio que parecía ser. Con ayuda del cucharón enrollé una buena porción de espagueti y llené el plato. Debería poner más, debe estar hambriento, aunque no lo parezca. Tome una segunda cucharada y luego una tercera. Hasta que el plato estuvo exuberante de esos filamentos suaves,y llena de pequeñas albóndigas.

Me gustaba hacerlas más pequeñas de lo normal, se veían de alguna extraña forma, más apetecibles. Solté una risita, pequeñas y apetecibles como Levi.

Enrollé un par de cubiertos en una servilleta y la dejé a un lado del plato. Supuse que también debía tener sed así que fui a preparar un poco de limonada. Y cuando ya todo estaba listo, volví a encaminarme de forma silenciosa hacia mi habitación. Y sin siquiera pedirlo mis pensamientos empezaron a tomar una nueva forma. Levi y su forma de ser directo.

—_Quiero una relación sin ningún tipo de sentimentalismo de por medio…contigo, idiota ¡Contigo! ¡¿Entiendes?!_

¿Qué debería decirle?

Apreté los bordes de la bandeja inconscientemente. No quería negarlo, sentía algo por Levi, desde el mismo momento en que lo vi parado por primera vez en la cafetería cerca de mi colegio. Su imagen se quedó adherida de forma permanente a mí, pero nunca fui capaz de acercarme a él porque siempre estaba acompañado. Si no era por sus dos amigos infaltables, eran por las mujeres demasiado tontas como para notar la mirada de molestia que mantenía Levi cada vez que era rodeado por ellas. Pero entonces lo vi la noche del viernes y no pude despegar mis ojos de su cuerpo menudo, y de la forma en como tomaba el alcohol que llenaba su vaso…y entonces él me regresó la mirada, fue tan de repente, que estaba seguro de que me confundí en un acorde de la guitarra, pero seguí cantando, no quería detenerme. Quería cantárselo a él.

Pero me di cuenta de que la canción ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Aun así no me permití perderlo de vista y bajé lo más rápido que se me hacía posible del escenario, pero si me metía al gentío y me veían a cercarme a él, seguro harían todo un embrollo, como siempre. Así que había corrido hacía los servicios y me había sacado la máscara, con la esperanza de que aun siga cerca.

Y salí, esquivé a muchas personas y hasta las llegué a empujar. Hasta que por fin di con él. Apoyado en una de las columnas brillantes, como si estuviera perdido. Se veía desorientado pero no dejaba de retar con la mirada a las personas, como si les desafiara a acercarse.

Yo lo hice, me acerqué. No con malas intenciones, solo quería verlo más de cerca y saludarlo. En mi vida me había sentido tan nervioso pero cuando lo saludé y el solo me miró con molestia supe que a lo más lejos que podía llegar con él era a solo ese simple acto. Aun así no dejé que eso me detuviera.

Y fue demasiada mi sorpresa cuando sentí sus labios apretados con fuerza contra los míos, fue tan fortuito que reaccionar con rapidez no era una opción, no supe como pero le seguí el beso.

Jamás creí que terminaríamos teniendo sexo. Nunca pretendí tenerlo, al menos no esa noche.

El nunca recordó nada, y yo no estaba dispuesto a contárselo con detalles.

Y ahora…

Ahora me estaba diciendo que quería tener una relación solo como amigos con derechos. Lo podría besar, abrazar, si era posible verlo todos los días.

De alguna formar u otra se veía perfecto.

¿Entonces porque sentía que no iba a salir nada bien? ¿Acaso desde el primer momento que lo vi no deseé con todas mis fuerzas acercarme? ¿Por qué ahora que me estaba ofreciendo ese trato, no me sentía bien?

¿Y si solo estaba siendo usado?

Negué con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. No puede ser, Levi no me usaría de esa forma, no lo creía capaz de hacerlo. Aunque no es como si lo conociera de años como para saberlo con certeza. Empujé la puerta entreabierta con el pie y entré con dificultad, teniendo sumo cuidado en no regar ni una gota de la limonada y levanté la mirada.

Levi estaba sentado al borde mi cama, mirando la pantalla del celular al tiempo que tecleaba con dedos hábiles un mensaje; un profundo ceño fruncido se asomaba en su frente. Parecía estar realmente perdido en el aparato como para no notar que entré ¿Con quién estaría escribiéndose a estas horas? Pensar en que tiene al alguien lo suficientemente importante como para responderle a semejante hora, me irritó de sobremanera. Di un par de pasos hacia él provocando que el vaso y el filo del plato chocaran y soltaran un chirrido bajito. Pero lo suficiente ruidoso como para que por fin se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Guardó rápidamente el celular y se levantó.

¿Con quién? ¿Con quién estaba escribiéndose?

.

.

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

— ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? —Eren me miraba con seriedad y un deje de molestia acompañandosu voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso a esta hora ya deberías estar en tu quinto sueño, Eren?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, que se fue tan rápido como bajé la vista. Eren traía en su mano derecha un plato exuberante de comida mientras que en su mano izquierda llevaba un vaso mediano lleno de un líquido de color verde pálido. Limonada.

¿Quién toma limonada en una noche tan fría? Me pareció raro, pero se me apetecía. Mi boca estaba seca y el vacío de mi estómago aun persistía con poderío. Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta tras él y a ayudarlo con el plato. Toda esa comida para mí, no lograría terminarlo, a pesar de que tenía un hambre voraz casi llegando a sentirme famélico, pero de verdad dudaba poder dejar el plato vacío.

— ¿Me ayudarás verdad? —me volví a sentar al borde de la cama con el plato en mis manos. Eren dejó el vaso sobre la cómoda a lado mío y acercó la silla de su escritorio.

—No, te lo acabarás todo. Tu solito.

— ¿Me crees capaz de terminar todo esto? Soy una persona pequeña, deberías subestimarme.

Soltó una carcajada y se apartó algunos mechones que llegaban justo a la base de los ojos—No me parece buena idea subestimarte, tomando en cuenta que llegaste a esta hora, en carro, tu solo, estando débil por tu desmayo y sin nada en el estómago—de repente su voz se tornó inquieta—No deberías hacer cosas tan imprudentes.

—Tú no eres exactamente la persona más indicada para hablar sobre ser más prudente.

Eren se cruzó de brazos y se empezó a mecer hacia atrás por las patas de la silla— Si lo dices por el artículo que salió hoy en la tarde, no creo que debas…—

— ¿Qué artículo?

Se vio indeciso y su rostro cambió de expresión. Parecía que se había metido otra vez en problemas.

— ¿Qué artículo, Eren? —volví a preguntar mas despacio.

—El…artículo que habla de ti—estaba a punto de lanzarle el plato, cuando se levantó—No exactamente de ti. Sino d-de…de la "Dama enmascarada".

Me quedé en blanco y con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Dama enmascarada? Qué tipo de mierda de nombre es ese, no podían ser menos creativos, les debe doler utilizar de forma productiva su diminuto cerebro.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que piensan que soy una mujer? —Asintió con ambas manos apoyadas al respaldo de la silla, como si en cualquier momento se viera obligado a utilizarlo como defensa para la integridad de su cuerpo— ¿No saben quién soy?

—No, no lo creo.

—Más te vale—volví a relajarme y tomé con energía uno de los cubiertos— ¿Puedes cocinar?

—Sí. Me vi obligado a aprender…—dejó la frase inconclusa y sonrió al ver como probaba el primer bocado— ¿Te gusta?

—No está mal—En realidad estaba delicioso, demasiado. Pero no le subiría más el ego a ese mocoso— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh? —se mostró desconcertado.

Bufé y mordisqueé el borde de una de las albóndigas— ¿Por qué te viste obligado a aprender a cocinar?

—Por qué…mis padres no pasan mucho en la casa. Por…por cosas del trabajo—murmuró sin alzar la vista de sus manos inquietas—Y preferí aprender a cocinar que vivir todos los días de comida chatarra.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu hermana? ¿También sabe cocinar?

—Algo así, pero es preferible invitarla a comer a que cocine. No es muy buena en eso—suspiró al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento—Por cierto…No sé si es tu apellido, pero recuerdo haberlo escuchado alguna vez en la cafetería ¿Tu apellido es Ackerman?

Fruncí el ceño mientras bebía a sorbos la limonada. No estaba seguro de que decirle, no podía estar confiando de forma tan fácil de las personas, aunque este era Eren; y el…

—Sí, me llamo Levi Ackerman… ¿Por qué?

Pestañeo un par de veces pareciendo confundido pero volvió a retomar su rostro alegre unos segundos después—Solo curiosidad. No sé mucho de ti, y por eso pregunté, por cierto mi apellido es Jaeger.

_Si, ya lo sabía…_Me pregunté si era consciente de la reputación que llevaba cargando desde hace meses, tal vez si lo sabía pero optaba por ignorarlo, aunque también puede ser que el mismo haya provocado tantas habladurías acerca de su moralidad como persona.

—Es difícil ignorar un apellido como ese—solté con indiferencia, volviendo a dejar la limonada en la cómoda.

— ¿Por qué? —se vio sumamente sorprendido al preguntar. Si, despejando toda duda. No sabía en absoluto acerca de las propias murmuraciones y comentarios acerca de él— ¿Ya me conocías?

—No—este mocoso se estaba emocionando demasiado, no podía permitirlo. Fruncí el ceño—En mi vida te había visto, hasta el viernes en la noche. Es solo que…escuchaba diariamente el apellido Jaeger en la universidad, y a uno se le termina grabando a fuego en la cabeza, en contra de su propia voluntad.

— ¿Solo has escuchado mi nombre? Por…. Por medio de comentarios de otras personas, supongo.

—De quien más si no son de las mujeres demasiado hormonadas para su propia salud.

— ¿Y qué has escuchado? —lo miré extrañado. Se le veía inquieto y eso de por sí me llenaba de una preocupante y muy extraña curiosidad.

—Te lo diré en una sola palabra: Mujeriego.

— ¡No soy mujeriego! —saltó viéndose ofendido de una forma demasiado cómica.

—Oh ¿Enserio? —Pregunté teniendo sumo cuidado en inyectar, de sobra, sarcasmo en cada letra—Díselo a las chicas que juran haberse acostado contigo, tienes una larga fila delante.

—No es divertido—murmuró frunciendo el ceño, como respuesta a mi sonrisa cínica—Además no sé de dónde sacan eso. No me llevó con las estudiantes de tu universidad, a veces, regreso el saludo, pero solo por no verme como un maleducado... No sabía que decían eso de mí.

—Y lo peor de todo es que no saben que perteneces a una banda. SI algún día se llegan a enterar, a la mierda sus ovarios.

Soltó una carcajada y se pasó las manos por el cabello con gesto de exasperación.

—No me quiero imaginar si esos rumores llegan a oídos de Mikasa. No quiero tener una hermana delincuente a la que tenga que ir a visitar todos los días a la cárcel.

—No suena tan mal—le devolví el plato sintiéndome satisfecho. Casi lo terminé todo pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar otro bocado mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, preferí dejarlo como estaba—Puedes acabártelo.

— ¿Gracias? —enrolló una buena porción de espagueti en el tenedor y empezó a comer.

—Eren…

— ¿Si?

Mierda, no preguntes. Solo quedarás mal…pero ¿Qué podía perder? Esta vez no podría irse y evadir la pregunta con la excusa de preparar algo "nutritivo" para comer. Suspiré y me tragué toda la culpabilidad. Era más que consciente de lo que le iba preguntar, no estaba bien hacerlo, de alguna forma esto era una especie de uso.

Lo sabía…Lo iba a usar para desaparecer mis problemas, para escapar. Huir.

Porque solo él podía hacerlo, solo él desvanecía todo pensamiento con solo un simple beso.

Era justamente lo que necesitaba…

—Acerca de lo que te dije hace unos minutos…—

—Está bien—respondió de repente, interrumpiéndome—Tendré ese tipo de relación contigo.

Sonrió de forma misteriosa y tomó el vaso. Se tomó todo el líquido sobrante y lo puso en la bandeja al igual que el plato. Es mocoso idiota ¿Acaso pensaba en solo responderme y volver a largarse? Aunque… ¿Qué esperaba? Sacudí la cabeza y reprimí un bostezo. Ya iba a ser de madrugada según las letras encendidas del reloj en la cómoda.

Debería irme.

—Oye Eren, ya va siendo tarde, así que…—antes de poder terminar la mísera frase, ya tenía los labios de Eren apretando los míos. Esta vez ya no me sorprendí, aunque si volví a sentir ese cosquilleo tan normal al ser tocado por ese mocoso.

Aunque se podría decir que ya no me molestaba. Acaso ¿Ya me estaba acostumbrando a ser interrumpido de esa forma?

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

Tiré de sus caderas con fuerza hacia mí, a la vez que me sentía rodeado por sus brazos. Me atraía hacia el con vehemencia. Sonreí contra sus labios, a lo que recibí un buen jaloneo de mi cabello, parecía intentar profundizar el beso, pero no se lo permitía. Contuve el deseo de empujarlo contra la cama y llenarlo hasta el fondo. Pero se veía tan adorable en ese mismo instante y eso dificultaba notablemente el adecuado recorrido de información coherente hacia mi cerebro, pero eso sí, mi cuerpo parecía tener vida propia.

—Levi…—susurré con dolor cuando recibí un buen mordisco de su parte. De todas formas, sonrió. No es normal que sonría a menos que sea de una forma cínica, irónica o con fines malvados.

Me sentí empujado —literalmente—, empujado contra la cama. Bajo el peso ligero de Levi; Quien tenía una expresión molesta, pero sonreía lascivo.

¿Eso era posible? Verse molesto y a la vez deseoso de más, al parecer, para Levi era más que posible ese tipo de expresiones. Eso lo hacía verse más peligrosamente atrayente. A pesar de correr el riesgo de perder buen parte de mi brazo, acaricie desde la mitad de sus costillas hasta sus caderas, y volví a subir hacia arriba, levantando buena parte de su camiseta delgada y dejando a la vista su piel aporcelanada. Sonreí y levanté la mirada hacia sus orbes dilatados.

Brillaba, Todo en él, brillaba.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho, bajó su cuerpo hacia el mío y pegó lo suficiente su rostro, como para que unos pocos mechones azabaches rozaran mi frente, haciéndome cosquillas. Deslicé mis manos hacia su espalda baja y lo atraje con más fuerza. No pude evitar pensar en lo apetecibles que se veían sus labios, un poco separados, de un tono rosado pálido, que solían enrojecer cuando terminaba de besarlo.

Me elevé y robé, una vez más, esos labios. Murmuró algo entre los míos que no alcancé a entender, pero supuse que era alguna especie de insulto y sonreí entreviendo su aura asesina. Notando lo perdido que estaba en el beso, cambié de postura y lo apreté contra la cama, observando de soslayo lo desordenada que ya se encontraba la cama. Di gracias mentalmente, de que la cama no chirriara, como en otras noches, frecuentaba hacerlo. Abrí levemente los ojos encontrándome con su ceño fruncido con molestia. Le había quitado el dominio, y no parecía ser una persona a la que le agradara no tener control total de la situación.

Jaló mi ropa hacia arriba, pareciendo impaciente. Aunque podía decirlo con certeza, estaba más controlado que la noche en la que estaba ebrio. Agarré sus manos y las llevé encima de su cabeza. Gruño con frustración y no pude más que soltar una risita, me agaché y empecé a atacar su cuello descubierto y tentador. Recordé que ese pequeño cuerpo menudo tenía una buena parte débil, fue complicado encontrarlo pero al final lo conseguí, y cuando lo mordí, soltó gemidos sin ningún pudor. Aunque pudo haber sido por el hecho de que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Ese punto débil estaba a un costado de su cuello, a unos pocos centímetros bajo el delicado lóbulo de su oreja.

—Levi, eres tan lindo—susurré en el hueco de su cuello. Esparcí besos cortos haciéndome camino hasta llegar a su costado y lo mordí sin demasiada fuerza pero la necesaria para hacerlo jadear con sorpresa.

—I-diota—aun seguí forcejeando, negándose a ser sometido— ¡S-sácate la ropa!

Pestañeé confundido, tomado con la guardia baja. Sabía que era algo demandante pero no creí que estando en su plena sobriedad llegara a pedir por más. Tomé mi camiseta por el dobladillo y me lo saqué en un rápido movimiento, mientras lo veía de reojo, expectante. Sus mejillas tenían un imperceptible rubor, que gracias a su piel lechosa lo hacía verse más sugestivo y…. adorable.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

.

.

Escuché mis propios latidos retumbando contra mi pecho, desenfrenados. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, en ese mismo instante y a pesar de que suene contradictorio temía que esta sensación de necesidad empiece a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que llegue al punto del "sin retorno".

Pero me lo repito una y otra vez, y por si las dudas, me lo repito una vez más…Esto solo es deseo, no sentimientos demasiado complejos para entenderlo, ni nada por el estilo. Ahora, lo que más me perturbaba era el hecho de que ese mocoso encontró algo demasiado sensible en mi cuello. Un punto del que ni yo mismo estaba enterado, que me hizo soltar un jadeo delatador….Delatador y vergonzoso. Me entraron ganas de golpearlo y a la vez de presionarlo para que no se aparte.

—Levi…—me susurró al oído sin dejar de toquetear el borde de mis pantalones. Una de sus manos subió de forma lenta, rozando con delicadeza cada rincón de piel de mi torso y cuando llegó a mi pecho, sonrió con un deje travieso que me hizo estremecer por dentro.

Sin dar alguna señal antes, levantó toda mi camisa y deslizó sus manos, no sin dejar de tocar más de lo necesario, hasta llegar a mi espalda. Sus manos tenían un tacto ligero, ni tan caliente, tampoco demasiado frías. Eran tibias, lo justo, lo necesario… Manos de Eren. Me atrajo hacia él, provocando que me arqueara sin propio consentimiento, pegándome más a su cuerpo, a su cincelado torso desnudo. Que a pesar de verse y ser tan joven, lo tenía bien torneado. Su piel de un tono más acaramelado lo hacía brillar de una forma intrigante y deseable.

Tanto mi cadera como la parte baja de mi espalda estaban levantados, mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Aún mantenía su sonrisa impúdica con dejes de promesas de placer escrito en ellas. Podía estar seguro…

Este no era el Eren que posaba ambos dedos en su boca y fingía se un fumador en toda regla de un adulto, tampoco el chico que le parecía divertido escribir un sin número de posdatas en las cartas. Este Eren, era diferente. Más maduro, más lujurioso y experto en el ámbito del sexo, menos el estudiante de un colegio privado, casto e inocente.

Mi pantalón se fue deslizando a quien sabe que jodido rincón de la habitación. Me dejaría llevar, solo haría eso ¿Por qué se me estaba complicando el dejarme hacer? ¿Por qué no simplemente cerraba mis ojos y me concentraba en las sensaciones que traen un simple y rápido polvo? Eren, Eren me lo estaba complicando todo.

Apreté con fuerza los pequeños bultos que se formaban en el edredón por toda la cama al sentir la sensación húmeda y cálida de su lengua en el interior de mi muslo, succionaba y volvía a besar, abriéndose camino hasta mi deseo que empezaba a volverse doloroso y pesado.

Suficiente.

Lo empujé contra la cama y me senté a horcajadas encima de su cadera. Por lo que sentía presionando en mi parte baja, no era el único que sentía el miembro a punto de explotar. Rocé con cuidado y con la suficiente presión, la protuberancia asomándose en su entrepierna, recibiendo un siseo de placer como recompensa.

Bajé su bragueta con lentitud, sin despegar mis ojos de su mirada impaciente y lasciva, luego la volví a subir en un rápido movimiento; pude notar con claridad como su cuerpo fue víctima de un espasmo de sorpresa. Quería jugar, y parecía ser un buen acompañante.

— ¿Te duele, Eren? —frunció el ceño y en un movimiento demasiado rápido, fluctuó sus caderas, provocando una fricción rápida entre nuestras intimidades. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarme un gruñido.

—Levi…N-no juegues conmigo—murmuró acariciando mis piernas, demasiado indecorosamente.

—No juego contigo—no podía dejar de lado todo el coqueteo, al menos no con él.

Quería hacerlo pedir, si era necesario hacerlo rogar. Que me deseara, y le doliera hacerlo.

Bajé sus pantalones, sin tener la suficiente paciencia de un hombre cuerdo. Liberando su falo del bóxer.

Oh por…

—L-la tienes enorme—no era posible que eso entrara en mi ¿Cómo mierda logró hacerlo la primera vez sin dejarme al menos tres semanas postrado en cama?

—No dijiste eso la primera vez que lo viste.

—Debes estar bromeando—No parecía posible, pero si ya lo hizo ¿Porque no podría hacerlo también ahora? —Bien, hazlo.

Observé a Eren pestañar confundido, pero luego pareció entenderlo, y lo peor de todo es que pareció darla gracia. Antes de que pudiera golpearlo, se sentó y me abrazó por la espalda, aun sin alejarme de su regazo. Dejó su mano vagar entre nuestros cuerpos mientras yo me abrazaba a su cuello. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Iba a doler como el infierno; me iba a arrepentir, lo sabía. Pero ¿Por qué no me importaba volver a ser el pasivo?… ¿Porque ya no me importaba?

Eren dio un rápido movimiento de sus manos, y en un segundo ya tenía ambos miembros en una mano, uniéndolos, apenas rozándolos, como si estuviera…jugando.

— ¿Luego quien juega con quién, Eren? —murmuré, mordiendo con demasiada fuerza la piel de su cuello cerca de mis labios.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —me susurró al tiempo que bajaba lentamente su mano a lo largo de ambos falos palpitantes. Siseé al sentir el contacto de sus dedos, apretando en la base, sabiendo que tocaba levemente los testículos deliberadamente.

—Ya lo sé, mocoso—volvió a subir, con el fin de causar más fricción satisfactoria entre ambos. Sé que ese idiota está jugando, pero lo que él no sabe es que también tengo secretos, no por nada Hanji me llama Stripper…mierda. Jadeó al entrever los movimientos más frenéticos de su mano al subir y bajar; y en cómo, con su mano libre, me aprieta más contra él, atrayéndome por mi espalda a su pecho. Sé que está cerca…y sé que también yo lo estoy.

—E-eren—la tan conocida descarga acompañado por cosquilleos ligeros empezaron a recorrer por mi cuerpo, revolviéndome de forma placentera el estómago y tomando control sobre los sonidos que profanaban mis labios, inundándolos de sonidos obscenos y sin decencia de su nivel de ruido.

Entonces se detuvo. Me separé con ganas de matarlo. Este idiota ¿Cómo se atreve a parar de esa forma? Lo observé con el ceño fruncido, que se frunció con más molestia al verlo sonreír, como si fuera un niño observando a lo lejos una travesura bien hecha.

—Idiota—solté con los dientes apretados. Había estado tan cerca.

—Shhh, Levi. Esto aún no ha terminado—acarició con lentitud mis piernas dobladas a cada lado de su cuerpo hasta que encontró mis tobillos—Esto apenas empieza.

Me jaló con fuerza hacia él, provocando que caiga de espaldas contra la cama. Levanté la cabeza y dirigí una mirada furibunda hacia su expresión divertida y a la vez hambrienta. Estreché los ojos con molestia ante sus intenciones pero no pude evitar balancear apenas unos milímetros mis caderas, buscando contacto con su longitud erguida con deseo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Tomó mi miembro sin pensárselo y empezó a plasmar pequeños círculos en la punta, arrancándome un suspiro largo y fluctuante. Solté una serie de insultos en voz baja hacia él, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada cínica. Ese idiota me las iba a pagar caro.

.

.

***_EREN_***

.

.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Se veía realmente molesto pero lo que me daba gracia no era su ceño fruncido con odio, sino lo ansioso que parecía estar. A pesar de estarlo escondiendo muy bien. Recorrí toda su longitud, sin dejar de mirarlo. Quería saborear cada una de las expresiones que pasaban desapercibidas y en un desliz rápido; no quería perderme ni una sola reacción. Usando su líquido pre seminal, deslicé mis dedos hasta su entrada, y note como se tensaba bajo mis manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo la respiración, parecía estarlo haciendo inconscientemente; me pareció extraño verlo así. Me acerqué a su rostro y rocé sus labios con delicadeza.

—Tranquilo.

—C-cállate. Estoy tranquilo—musitó sobre mis labios, sin dejar de apretar los dientes. Aun así pareció relajarse, al menos un poco.

Deslicé el primer dedo con sumo cuidado. Me sorprendí ante lo estrecho que volvía a estar, no recordaba si lo había dilatado lo suficiente la primera vez, una de las razones: El mismo fue quien no permitió que lo hiciera, y por qué entretanto enredo, apenas podía pensar en algo como eso. Soltó un jadeo y su pecho se removió, antes de que pudiera decir algo, empecé a moverlo de un lado a otro, tanteando más a fondo, o al menos hasta donde podía. Estaba tan estrecho, maldición. Decidí meter el segundo dedo, y los abrí en tijeras. Tratando de extenderlo.

—Estas tan estrecho, Levi—volvió a soltar un gemido quedo mientras apretaba el edredón a su alrededor.

Lo quería…

—Relájate—Su cejas se unieron al verme. Me sentí confundido, no por él, sino por mí.

Lo quería todo.

— ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me relaje, idiota?

Quería estar dentro de él.

Metía ambos dedos a un ritmo constante, y cuando llegaba a la base los abría. Sus ojos en algún momento perdido, se clavaron solamente en mí; ya no los tenía cerrados con fuerza, y sus orbes oliva brillaban con tanta luz, encendidos. Su labio inferior se mantenía atrapado entre sus dientes, para no soltar ningún sonido a causa del placer del que su cuerpo era víctima. Y ya no se veía tenso, aunque seguía estando bastante estrecho; excitante y soberanamente estrecho.

Pareció que lo tomé con la guardia baja, al soltar un gemido bajito desde el interior de su garganta, cuando metí el tercer dedo. Se arqueó por completo y se mordió el dorso de la mano, sus piernas se abrieron más a mí. Y a juzgar por cómo reaccionó pareció haberlo hecho de forma involuntaria. Era suficiente, solo con verlo ya me sentía al límite también. Me incorporé y cubrí su cuerpo menudo con el mío, era tan pequeño y a pesar de eso, lograba verse intimidante en la mayoría de los casos. Lo besé con vehemencia y el volvió a soltar un gemido ahogado al tiempo que abría la boca, con la misma necesidad y lamió mis labios con la punta de sus labios. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y vislumbré un atisbo de diversión en su mirada.

Me estaba provocando.

Comenzó a jalonear con poca delicadeza algunos mechones de mi cabello, como si fuera un gato que afila las uñas sobre un pedazo de tela hilada. Alcé la ceja, con gesto desfiante. No debería retarme, no debería mirarme de esa forma; se veía demasiado provocativo. Deslicé las manos por su espalda, rozando el par de pequeñas hendiduras en su parte baja y apreté sus nalgas para levantarlo. Verlo sonrojarse de esa forma no hacía más que aumentar mi necesidad de llenarlo hasta lo más profundo, hasta oírlo gritar, preso del más grande placer.

Tenía que hacerlo, no podría resistirlo por más tiempo.

Tomé sus caderas y las elevé. Mientras el no dejaba de mirar cada uno de mis movimientos ¿Por qué se veía inquieto? Volví a robar sus labios y con cuidado me situé en su cavidad húmeda, lo froté lentamente y formé pequeños círculos para que se abriera lo suficiente. Reaccionó al instante, volvió a apresar su labio entre sus dientes y su respiración se volvió errática. Posé mi frente en la suya intentando atrapar su mirada, quería tranquilizarlo.

Parecía estar asustado.

—Por Dios, estas tan caliente, Levi—moví las caderas, entrando más en él. Sus paredes me oprimían con tanta amenidad, y a pesar de que Levi estaba maldiciendo e insultándome, su cavidad parecía abrazarme y atraerme.

—… D-duele, idiota ¿Por q-qué mierda...la tienes…tan g-grande?

—Relájate, Levi. Falta poco—Puede que quiera más que solo esto. No solo sexo.

¿Debería temer desear más que solo sexo?

.

.

***_LEVI_***

.

.

¡¿Falta poco?! ¿Es que acaso aun no entraba todo?

Siguió adentrándose cada vez más en mí, podía jurar que lo sentía hasta en mi estómago. Esperé que solo fueran puras ilusiones mías. En un rápido y potente movimiento de su cadera, sentí como sus testículos chocaron contra la base de mi trasero.

—Por Dios, Levi. E-eres… tan estrecho y cálido—Que deje de mirarme así, mierda. Me removí un poco, ante la sensación incómoda de sentirlo tan enterrado en mí, aún seguía siendo doloroso. Maldición, muy doloroso. Pero tenerlo quieto solo hacía que esa sensación de extrañeza se mantenga.

A pesar de que intenté moverme, él se mantenía quieto, con los ojos levemente cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos tan cerca de los míos. Respiraba de forma irregular, cada vez que inhalaba su pecho chocaba contra mí, y su tan característico aroma a vainilla me consumía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—M-muévete, mocoso—le susurré, mirándolo de forma sugerente.

Sin ninguna réplica de por medio, comenzó a sacar su miembro con extrema lentitud para volver a meterlo, sentía como mi interior empezaba a acoplarse a su miembro y cada vez que irrumpía en un suave balanceo, mis paredes lo abrazaban y aprisionaban. Era una reacción involuntaria de parte de mi cuerpo, sabía que no debería estar tenso, pero cada vez que lo apretaba, Eren gruñía cerca de mi oído y afianzaba con más fuerza mis caderas. Y escucharlo gruñir de esa forma era todo un espectáculo total de erotismo.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada.

De un momento a otro empezó a embestir de forma rápida y brusca, sin ningún tipo de autocontrol. Y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo y hundir mi rostro en su cuello. Ya no había dolor, solo un insufrible placer, que hacía que mis sentidos despertaran como nunca antes lo habían hecho; oía a mi propio corazón acelerado pulsar a través de todo mi cuerpo, llenándome.

—Ahhh L-levi—gimió con voz ronca cerca de mi oído al tiempo que mordía y succionaba la piel de mi cuello.

Una oleada consumida de agónico y doloroso placer me invadió sin ningún tipo de piedad cuando una de sus estocadas logró encontrar ese condenado punto dentro.

—Hi-hijo… d-de tu... ¡Mmgh! —Lo mataría, mierda. Siguió moviéndose deliberadamente más adentro, y de alguna puta forma, mis propias caderas se balanceaban sin control buscando más contacto, si eso era posible.

—Me gusta escuchar tus gemidos—murmuró besándome mientras cerraba sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas y me levantaba. Cada vez que penetraba atraía mi cadera hacia él, haciendo que sienta su glande hinchado hasta lo más profundo, hasta lugares que ni yo sabía que tenía. Me estaba llevando, más allá de toda gloria; se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro, hundido sin ningún recato de por medio.

—Ahh…Er-eren, basta. V-voy… voy a correrme—lo apreté y sus orbes rutilantes se oscurecieron de llana y rauda lujuria al mirarme….Se veía tan peligroso y a la vez provocativo, tanto que me hizo desear más de él.

Comencé a temblar de expectación, al sentir como las descargas del orgasmo recorrían mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la base de mi estómago, haciendo bullir mi sangre y obligándome a apretar su falo con avidez. Gimió ronco y de pronto parece estar en otro lugar; cerró los ojos y sus jadeos se volvieron erráticos, al igual que sus movimientos. No me creía capaz de resistir más mi orgasmo, su pene no dejaba de chocar contra mi próstata, sin modestia alguna.

—M-mmgh E-eren, d-deja…de ¡Ahh! —Empujó una vez más con fuerza. Lo pude pensar con certeza, de verdad lo sentía hasta las entrañas. Quise apartar la mirada y esconder mi rostro en su cuello pero me lo impidió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, sin dejar de penetrarme. Apresé las sábanas en mis manos y me corrí soltando un largo gemido, difícil de esconder a esas alturas. Aun sintiendo las suaves corrientes del post orgasmo, Eren siguió moviéndose, provocando que mi cuerpo sensible sea víctima de estragos placenteros y dolorosos a la vez.

Entonces sentí algo caliente y espeso llenarme y calentarme hasta las entrañas. Jadeó y todo su peso recayó en mí, exhalaba con calma intentado normalizar su respiración. Quise moverme pero —aunque suene lamentable—ese hecho era imposible teniendo en cuenta lo jodidamente pequeño que soy comparado con él.

—Eren.

—¿Mmm?

—Me estas aplastando, mocoso.

— ¡Perdón! —salió de mí con un sonido húmedo y pegajoso. Se recostó a mi lado y a pesar de lo patético que sonaba, me di la vuelta y dirigí mi mirada hacia él.

Si, como lo pensé. Sonreía.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí—murmuró, pareciendo feliz. Demasiado para mi gusto.

— ¿Y tus amigos?

—Siempre golpean la puerta antes de entrar. Además podemos levantarnos temprano.

—Está bien, supongo que puedo quedarme—suspiré, sintiendo mis ojos pesados a causa del cansancio. Pero sabía que no podría dormir, no con esta sensación viscosa aun persistiendo. ¿Tienes ducha?

— ¡Sí! ¿Vas a bañarte?

—Por supuesto, y tú también deberías hacerlo—sonrió de lado con un extraño brillo en los ojos. No estará pensando en… —Luego, después de mí. Mocoso pervertido.

Me levanté con lentitud y teniendo sumo cuidado en mis pasos. Mi cadera ya no dolía como la primera vez pero mis piernas se sentían realmente débiles y tambaleantes.

Sonreí al abrir la puerta del baño, sabía que Eren me estaba viendo, y eso, de alguna forma demasiado extraña, me hizo sentir bien.

.

.

.

Revisé por última vez el mensaje de forma rápida. No podía estar hablando en serio, justamente domingo, el último día en el que podía disfrutar con tranquilidad y sin el detestable acoso diario del trabajo. Guardé el celular en mis pantalones y suspiré con pesar; mi madre, solo con una oración simple de tres putas palabras, podía terminar de arruinar un día entero.

_Tenemos que hablar_

Solo escribía un mensaje corto a semejante hora de la noche cuando se trataba de temas serios. Muy serios. Me apoyé en la pared a lado de la ventana, esperando a que Eren venga de una maldita vez, de donde quiera que haya ido. Mi madre había mandado el mensaje en la noche; sin ser muy consciente lo había abierto. Y precisamente en ese instante se le ocurrió aparecer a Eren con la bandeja de comida, pareciendo molesto.

Olvidé preguntarle porque había estado así.

No recuerdo muy bien que pasó luego, por poco y me arrastraba por el piso a causa del cansancio cuando salí de la ducha. Por suerte Eren, pareció adivinar lo cuidadoso que soy con la limpieza y cambió las sábanas sucias por unas recién lavadas que olían a lavanda. Sonreí para mis adentros, también se lo agradecí. Bueno no lo hice, pero puede que lo haya hecho si no hubiera estado completamente dormido. Había apagado las luces y me había recostado a su lado, con el sueño consumiéndome.

Al despertar ya no lo encontré. Una de las cortinas estaba abierta mientras que la que estaba en perfecto ángulo para que el sol me llegara, estaba cerrada. También se lo agradecí mentalmente.

Ahora, ese mocoso seguía sin dar señales de vida.

—Ese idiota, al menos debió haber avisado—me separé de la pared y me dispuse a salir de una maldita vez. No iba a estar esperando ¿Qué se ha creído? Desaparecer de esa forma, como un total descerebrado. Tomé el pomo y me sobresalte al ver como giraba con brusquedad, di unos pasos atrás antes de que la puerta se abriera y me golpeara.

Y ahí estaba. Parado. Sonriendo. Respirando como si hubiera corrido por toda la manzana.

—Lo siento—apoyó ambas manos en sus piernas, al tiempo que soltaba un largo y jadeante suspiro—No pensé que despertarías tan temprano.

Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

— ¿Has visto la hora que es? Ya es demasiado tarde, no soy una maldita persona con problemas para levantarse. Madrugo.

—Pero si son las siete de la mañana.

—Exacto. Ya debería estar tomando mi desayuno—No era del todo cierto, pero ver la cara de asombro de Eren me dio gracia. Además dormí como no lo había hecho en años. Experimenté esa sensación de pereza para el acto de levantarse; pero al final termine levantándome. Y dormí lo suficiente.

—Pareces ser una persona ocupada—murmuró irguiéndose, con la respiración más regular—Te levantas muy temprano. Deberías dormir un poco más, además es fin de semana.

—Tú, mocoso. Deberías aprender a levantarte más temprano.

—Lo hice. Hoy, me levanté a las seis de la mañana—dijo pareciendo orgulloso.

¿Cómo no había notado el momento en el que se levantó? Es muy bien conocido que tengo el sueño ligero, nada pasaba desapercibido, ni en mis sueños más profundos. A excepción de hoy.

— ¿Y a dónde fuiste? No es como si me importara —repliqué al ver como la sonrisa de Eren se ensanchaba.

—Fui con Mikasa a hacer unos preparativos para esta noche. Creí que solo me demoraría una media hora a lo mucho, por eso no te avisé. Además…—se acercó tan de repente que solo reaccioné a dar unos cuantos traspiés hacia atrás—te veías muy lindo durmiendo de esa forma.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues tienes un serio problema si piensas que ver a las personas dormir es "lindo".

—No dije que ver a las personas dormir es lindo. Solo si se trata de ti.

Lo empujé y esquivé rápidamente su cuerpo—No es necesario tanta palabrería cursi.

—Fue tan difícil levantarme—dijo con un deje dramático en su voz—Me estabas abrazando, y murmurabas cosas _cursis _a mi oído.

—Si lo que intentas es molestarme, no lo estás logrando—Bueno, en realidad si lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía darle la satisfacción de saberlo. Volví a hacer el intento de acercarse pero logré apartarme.

—No intento molestarte. Por cierto…—metió las manos en su bolsillo y sacó tres papeles pequeños de él—Hoy habrá una presentación en el bar, esta noche. Espero que vayas.

Tomó mi mano y me dio las tres entradas bien dobladas, haciendo notar su emoción en ese simple gesto. Suspiré con pesar, no quería volver a ese bar. Pero Eren parecía de verdad contento, tampoco me sentía capaz de negarle.

— ¿Por qué tres entradas?

—Para que vayas con tus amigos, así sabré que estas acompañado y no solo. No me preocupare de que Farlan a aparezca.

— ¿Farlan? ¿Y porque debería preocuparte eso? —le pregunté con molestia. No necesitaba que me protejan, aunque no podía negar la especie de satisfacción que sentí al escucharlo decir eso.

—No quiero que se acerque a ti. Tampoco debería acercarte demasiado a él—también tenía el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

—Como sea. ¿Y porque serán con entradas? —Me inquietaba verlo celoso. Mas por el hecho de que no somos nada, no tenía por qué sentir algo así.

—Cantará mi hermana—se relajó notablemente y sonrió—Me pidió que escribiera una canción para que ella lo cante. Annie se irá con su padre a estudiar al extranjero y por eso hoy tocaremos para ella.

— ¿Y para que quieres que vaya?

— ¿No quieres ir? — me respondió con otra pregunta. Bufé molesto.

— ¿Acaso dije eso, mocoso? Solo te pregunté para que quieres que vaya.

—Para darme inspiración cuando toque—respondió con toda naturalidad—Me hará feliz verte ahí.

Pestañeé confundido y con una necesidad imperiosa de ahorcarlo. Que solo acrecentó cuando sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Este idiota, como lo odio. Me di la vuelta y me acerqué al pequeño librero que tenía en una esquina de la habitación ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Los libros estaban mal organizados y el polvo en los bordes, amenazaban con volar por los aires y contaminar toda el lugar.

— ¿Levi…?

—Eren, un trapo. Ahora…que esté bien desinfectado.

—No tengo trapos desinfectados.

Lo encaré, indignado— ¿Quién en su sano juicio no tiene un puto trapo o un maldito desinfectante?

Eren soltó una risa y me rodeó por la cintura. Mierda, este niño volvió a tomarme con la guardia baja. Su aroma no tardó en hacer presencia, vainilla con un deje de menta, apoyé ambas manos en su pecho, usándolas como barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío, pero el no pareció entender la indirecta de que se aleje o tal vez solo lo ignoró porque solo se acercó más. Me apresó entre el librero y él.

—Lo podemos limpiar nosotros.

—No, no podemos limpiarlo. Porque no tienes un maldito trapo cerca.

—No son necesarios los trapos.

—Lo dice un mocoso que parece nunca haber limpiado una jodida cosa, ni siquiera eres capaz de limpiar tu habitación.

—Yo si la limpio—hizo un mohín y afianzó más sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Eren…Espera—me quedé quieto al sentir mi celular vibrando. Mi mamá de seguro se cansó de esperar.

Si yo era madrugador y puntual, mi madre se pasaba de exagerada. Luego si preguntan de dónde saqué tremenda puntualidad. Aunque creo que el insomnio viene de familia. Me alejé y revisé la pantalla, solo había llamado una vez, así que no podía sermonearme de ninguna forma. Si quería hablar conmigo a estas horas de la mañana, un domingo. Es por que debe ser importante o hasta grave.

—Tengo que irme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Como tú mismo dijiste, soy una persona ocupada.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, traje el auto… ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—No, deben estar en el bar justo ahora.

—Bien—era consciente de que mientras me cepillaba un poco el cabello con los dedos, no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada.

Pero tenía cierta aprensión. Sentía que Eren era demasiado observador, y si lograba ver más allá de mí, note lo preocupado que estaba. Abrí la puerta y empecé a caminar a la salida, escuchando los pasos de Eren detrás de mí. Para cuando llegamos a la salida mi cuerpo ya se había tensado lo suficiente como para atraer miradas rápidas y angustiadas de parte suya.

¿Por qué mierda no se apura abriendo esa puerta?

— ¿Vas a venir? —preguntó una vez haló la puerta exageradamente asegurada.

Salí e inmediatamente el aire gélido se coló por mi ropa. Me giré a verlo al tiempo que sacaba las llaves de mi auto con rapidez; no iba a decirle no. Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón sentía que tenía que ir a verlo, porque se veía demasiado emocionado y verlo tocar esa noche me tranquilizó por unos míseros segundos.

—Bien, iré. Pero solo por una hora, mañana tengo que ayudar con tutoría—me acerqué al auto y abrí la compuerta.

Ahora debía enfrentar al mundo real.

—Levi.

— ¿Qué? —regresé a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias por haber venido.

¿Pero qué mierda…?

—Tsk…Como sea—me dispuse a entrar cuando sentí una de sus manos tomar mi mentor. Me sorprendí al sentir sus labios —plasmados de una sonrisa— contra los míos, con tanta delicadeza.

Este Eren…si era el que jugaba como un niño.

—Nos vemos en la noche—susurró mientras yo me apartaba y me metía al auto.

Me limité a asentir con gesto indiferente y a poner en marcha el carro. Que se joda, como lo odiaba.

Y lo odiaba tanto…

¿Cómo es que con un simple y corto gesto como ese haya provocado que mi corazón lata más rápido y sienta que mi cara estaba a punto de incendiarse? Estúpido... ¡Estúpido mocoso!

Estúpido cuerpo que actuaba sin pensar.

.

.

.

Me acomodé en el sillón amplio de color crema de la exageradamente inmensa sala de estar. Como siempre bien ordenada, fría, todo opaco y pálido… tan poco cálido; con la misma apariencia de soledad. Suspiré y deje reposar mis vista en el portarretratos sobre el borde la chimenea.

Tras ese cristal delgado rodeado de madera se encontraba posando una familia feliz, normal y unida. O al menos aparentaban ser ese tipo de familia, porque en realidad no lo eran. Nunca llegarían a hacerlo. Inclusive, ahora esa familia ya estaba absolutamente quebrada.

Rota.

Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza. Mamá siempre solía dar la vuelta a la imagen, igual papá, pero ahora la tenían así; a la vista de todos. Que lamentable.

—Si gustas te la puedes llevar—negué con la cabeza y dirigí la mirada hacia la mujer elegante y bien vestida que tenía al frente.

—No la quiero, gracias—mi madre aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía, pero ahora, se veía mucho más joven. Con su largo cabello azabache suelto, llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda y dos mechones a cada lado de su cuello blanquecino; vestía una falda de tubo que lograba tapar sus rodillas y sus tacos demasiado afilados y ruidosos al caminar.

Pero a pesar de verse como una mujer salida de una revista, su rostro mostraba una realidad diferente. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, que logró esconder tras una buena capa de maquillaje y estaba más pálida de lo normal, casi como un zombie.

El insomnio atacándola, de nuevo.

—Mamá ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Papá no está aquí?

—No, justamente ahora debe estar en la agencia de viajes o yo que sé—se sentó con elegancia sobre el sofá contiguo y me ofreció una rápida sonrisa—Bueno, te llame porque sentía que tenía que hablar contigo.

— ¿Acerca de qué? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Yo debería preguntar eso ¿Estas bien, Levi?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te ves un poco pálido.

Me entró la necesidad de preguntarle si ha visto su rostro frente al espejo. Ella parecía más pálida que una hoja de papel.

—Los Ackerman hemos sido pálidos desde hace generaciones, mamá. Es normal.

—Estas aún más pálido de lo normal… ¿Te duele algo? —me preguntó con preocupación. Dejó reposar su mano sobre mi frente y comenzó a tantear en busca de señales de fiebre.

Aparté su mano y negué con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño extrañado. Estaba desviando la conversación como solo una madre preocupada podía, sin dejar de bombardear con preguntas a uno. Pero no iba a caer en su típica estrategia.

—No, estoy bien. Solo dime que pasa… ¿Acaso te dijo algo papá?

Movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación y apretó sus labios, dejándolos en una línea fina y angustiada.

—Aún persiste con la ridícula idea de llevarte con él a Francia. A pesar de que le dije que ya tenías un trabajo estable aquí.

¿Estable? Bufé con molestia. Era todo menos estable.

—No puede hacerlo. Teníamos un trato, mamá. Deja de preocuparte.

—Lo que pasa es que… ese trato puede llegar a romperse si se entera exactamente en que trabajas.

—No tiene por qué enterarse—repliqué comenzando a exasperarme.

La brisa gélida que entraba por la ventana abierta soplaba cada vez con más fuerza. A pesar de estar dentro de la casa podía sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a congelarse; con lo poco que llevaba en día tan cercanos al invierno. Mi camisa de tela delgada no era un buen obstáculo para el viento, mucho menos mis pantalones por donde el aire fácilmente se colaba por entre las costuras diminutas. Me pregunté como mi madre aún seguía bien sentada con apenas esa falda de enormes flores llamativas que llegaban hasta más abajo de las rodillas.

—Aun así Levi, si llegas a verlo no permitas que te llene la cabeza con comentarios fuera de lugar—sonaba desesperada a pesar de aun seguir manteniendo sus facciones bien controladas.

Pero yo lo podía ver. Lo podía en ver en la forma en como apretujaba la pequeña pulsera de perlas pálidas; sus manos no dejaban de moverse.

Lo sabía desde niño, mi madre solía juguetear con aquella pulsera cada vez que estaba angustiada o con alguna preocupación aplastándola. Y cuando se lo dije, ella se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a parar de hacerlo —en ese instante—pero no dejó esa manía, y estoy seguro de que nunca lo hará.

Sabía que yo también tenía ese problema, simplemente lo haces inconscientemente y solo la persona con quien más frecuentas se da cuenta. Fue mi propia madre quien me lo dijo, cuando tenía trece años.

En cada visita al dentista, a unas pocas horas de dar algún examen, cada vez que íbamos al doctor a hacerme a algunas revisiones importantes—de niño era bastante enfermizo— o cuando faltaba un día para mi cumpleaños, que daba justamente el mismo día que caía navidad.

Limpiaba. Barría. Trapeaba. Lavaba los platos. Ordenaba mi habitación, hasta la habitación de mis padres.

Siempre que me sentía preocupado lo hacía.

Se había vuelto la mejor forma de relajación y tranquilidad en mi vida. Aunque pronto se volvió mi marca personal y de eso pasó a ser una "obsesión" según mi madre y amigos.

Pero no me importaba. Mucho menos lo hace ahora.

Volví al presente cuando sentí como mi madre acariciaba con delicadeza mi mejilla.

—Sabes que no lo haré—repuse—Tu solo preocúpate en tu trabajo y en seguir como siempre.

_Con esa fortaleza que te caracteriza. _

—Ah, sí. Sobre eso hijo—ladeó la cabeza hacia su bolso —que siempre lleva, hasta cuando camina por la propia casa—y comenzó a tantear dentro—Hoy en la noche me iré a Rose.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté sorprendido.

—Verás…Henry está de vacaciones en su trabajo y compró un par de boletos para ir hacia Rose, así que…—sacó un fajo de billetes del enorme bolso de un enfermizo rosado chillón—Como me iré por unas cuantas semanas, te dejaré con el dinero suficiente para... —

—No lo quiero.

Clavé mis ojos en ella con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente esa mujer tenía un serio problema. Estaba ofreciéndome dinero suyo cuando sabía perfectamente el ridículo por el que tenía que pasar para poder ganarme mi propio salario, por mis propios méritos, con mi esfuerzo y —aunque era muy poca— también mi voluntad. Y lo más absurdo es que botaba mi dignidad a la más asquerosa mierda.

Y ella lo sabía. Lo sabía y aun así se atrevió a ofrecerme de esa forma su propio dinero.

—Vamos Levi, tómalo.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo quiero. Tengo un trabajo ¿recuerdas? No necesito tu dinero, dejé de depender de ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo.

Soltó una risa nerviosa al tiempo que volvía a guardar el dinero dentro de su bolso. Aparté la mirada, inseguro. Tal vez fui demasiado duro con ella, pero si tomaba esos billetes me sentiría mal, tanto con mi madre como conmigo mismo. No quería ni pensar volver a esa vida; tomar con tanta facilidad dinero de mis padres, dependiendo tanto de personas que en muchos casos habían sido simples desconocidos para mí. Aunque si me ponía a analizarlo, no estaba en una mejor situación comparándolo con mi trabajo.

—Mamá me tengo que ir.

—Está bien pero antes…Hay algo que tengo que decirte y como el adulto que ya eres, espero que escuches hasta el final e intentes entenderlo…—

— ¿Qué es? —Solo quería irme de una maldita vez. Mi cuerpo ya parecía estar al límite de sus funciones.

—Bueno Levi. Tendrás…tendrás un hermanito o hermanita, aun no se con exactitud como saldrá pero…. —

— ¿Qué? Espera… ¿Estas embarazada?... ¿De Henry?

Henry. Henry. El novio de mierda de mi mama y ex amigo y socio de mi padre. Esto debía ser una jodida broma.

— ¡Sí! ¿No te parece genial?

No, no me parecía en absoluto genial. Aun así no deje que eso me afectara del todo, no quería que se sintiera mal, mucho menos hacerla entristecer, pero aún me seguía pareciendo un hecho lamentable.

—Seguro. Ahora me largo—solté levantándome y pasando de largo su cuerpo menudo—Nos vemos cuando vuelvas de Rose.

—Levi…—caminé más rápido hacia la salida al escuchar la incertidumbre en su voz y a sus tacos resonando tras de mi—…espera, hijo.

Sabía que no debía escucharla, no debí ni siquiera hablar con ella. Porque a pesar de que no lo aparentaba era demasiado astuta y lograba sacar conclusiones correctas con solo ver el rostro de alguien que cargaba en sus hombros frágiles y cuerpos vulnerables problemas dolorosos. Y me conocía demasiado bien. Demasiado. Más de lo que me gustaría.

Maldije el mal tiempo fuera y entré rápidamente al auto. Encendí en motor mientras observaba como mi madre, cansada de seguirme, volvía a la casa a paso lento. Cuando por fin escuché la puerta de madera cerrarse, me sentí demasiado débil como para poner el auto en marcha y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante.

Mi mamá…estaba embarazada del hombre con el que le fue infiel a mi padre. Y ahora…

Ahora tendría un hermano, bueno, técnicamente un medio hermano… ¿Luego qué?

Tendría un jodido padrastro que era más que notable que me odiaba.

Y al final…tendría una nueva "familia".

—A lo mejor… debo volver con mi papá— pasé una temporada en Francia y no estuvo tan mal, tenía lugares bonitos a los que no me cansaba de ir. Y también logré dominar bien el francés, porque te ves obligado a aprenderlo cuando vives rodeado de familiares que no saben más que ese idioma y se comunican contigo con ayuda de señas cómicas y en su mayoría ridículas. Al final terminé aprendiendo y hablando con fluidez.

Me pregunté si me adicionaría a su nueva familia. Pero a pesar de todo, no quería irme. No quería dejar sola a mi mamá y a la nueva familia que estaba formando.

No me iré, mierda ¿Por qué esas ideas tan poco propias de mí? No me dejaría vencer por esta vida, no podía escapar de los problemas, porque uno no se libra así de fácil de algo tan complicado; al final era eso, un problema. Del que saldría, con o sin ayuda.

¿Ayuda?

Di vuelta las llaves y el motor rugió cuando apreté el acelerador. No es una gran ayuda, tal vez como lo pensé solo una escapatoria, pero era suficiente con eso.

¿Por qué iba a desear más? Al final esto solo era una relación libre de compromisos innecesarios y sentimientos atados al vació.

Si, con eso era más que suficiente.

.

.

.

—Espera, espera, espera ¿Nos estas invitando al bar? ¿A Irvin y a mí? ¿Qué planeas, Levi-Love? ¿Matarnos?

—Claro que no, cuatro ojos. Además si no quieres ir dilo de una maldita vez. No es necesario tanto rodeo—apoyé mi codo en la encimera de la cocina de Hanji, mientras no dejaba de pasar los canales de la televisión con mi mano libre. Como siempre no había nada interesante que ver.

—Por supuesto que quiero ir, pero nunca, ni en mis más raros sueños, te vi a ti, invitándonos al bar que según tu es de mala muerte por su falta de higiene—replicó pasándome un vaso lleno de fresco—Es obvio que sospeche y saque conclusiones.

— ¿No confías en mi palabra?—pregunté de forma sarcástica a lo que Hanji bufó con diversión.

—Claro que sí. Pero también sé que si tuvieras la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarnos sería en la noche, en un bar, con muchas personas drenadas del más puro y fuerte alcohol…Hey, hey ¡Espera!...vuelve al canal anterior... ¡Exacto! Oh por Dios, Levi ¿Eres tú?

Miré asombrado la pantalla del televisor en mal estado. Si, sin duda era yo.

Bueno yo con la máscara que me dio Eren.

_Uno de los nuevos rumores que andan circulando desde este viernes por la noche es acerca del nuevo romance que el vocalista de la banda "Attack of music" ha estado escondiendo. No sabemos muchos detalles, pero con unas cuantas fotos tomadas en el momento justo podemos deducir que esto es una relación bastante furtiva y esta demás que decir que interesante. _

— ¿Pero qué mierda…?

—Shhh cállate, Levi. Quiero escuchar.

—Idiota.

_Una de las fotos que más nos ha llamado la atención es en la que el par se encontraba en el callejón a lado del bar cerca del centro de Sina, como podemos ver; Ambos están muy cerca el uno del otro, pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue que la mujer misteriosa llevaba una máscara que al parecer le dio el mismo vocalista. Por lo que no tardaron en ponerle un sobrenombre creativo: "La dama enmascarada"_

Ahh… ¿No podían ponerme un nombre más patético?

_No logramos identificarla, pero parece tener el pelo corto y una piel aporcelanada pero lo que más nos sorprendió es que es totalmente plana ¿Acaso estas mujeres son del tipo perfecto para el atractivo vocalista? ¿Hasta cuándo durará este secreto? O una mejor pregunta ¿Hasta cuándo duraran?_

¿Plana? ¿Pero qué carajos intentan decir? ¡Soy hombre! Es más que normal el ser plano. Estúpidos comentarista de mierda, ni siquiera diferenciar a un hombre de una mujer. Me tallé los ojos con mi paciencia al límite al escuchar las risitas muy poco razonables de Hanji.

—Si, Levicito ¿Hasta cuándo durarán? —me preguntó aun reprimiendo sus carcajada. Esquivó rápidamente el control de la televisión—No te enojes Levi, no es para tanto. Durarán, no te preocupes.

—No tenemos que hacer durar nada, fenómeno. Ni siquiera tenemos una relación para estar haciéndola _durar_—me levanté molesto y le mostré la entrada— ¿Vas a ir o no? Porque empiezo a pensar que es mejor invitar al indigente que vive en un cartón cerca de mi casa. Es más normal que tú.

—Iré, iré. No es necesario tanta súplica…¿Levi? —se acercó e instintivamente me alejé. Fruncí el ceño con fastidio, siempre molestando.

— ¿Qué?

Empezó a soltar risitas mientras daba círculos a mí alrededor. Mierda, esta mujer iba de mal en peor.

—Tienes… ¡TIENES UN CHUPÓN LEVI! —Gritó sin dejar de lanzar carcajadas—Y hueles a vainilla. Tú odias esos olores dulces ¿Qué te hicieron?

La mire iracundo y me di vuelta, en dirección al baño. Mocoso idiota, incompetente, impulsivo, no pudo haberme dejado marca…Mierda, si lo hizo. Alcé el cuello y repasé con mis dedos el chupón, aunque más parecía ser un pequeño amoratado. El problema es que se veía perfectamente gracias a la palidez con la que lamentablemente nací ¿Cómo no me pude haber dar cuenta antes?

De repente las carcajadas estridentes de Hanji al otro lado de la puerta se detuvieron. Suspiré aliviado, a pesar de parecerme extraño que ya no esté riéndose, a menos que…

Salí rápidamente y la vi sosteniendo mi celular, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla con una sonrisa perturbadora en sus labios. Esta vez la iba a matar.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces cuatro ojos?! —le quité el celular y le di la espalda mientras leía el mensaje.

_Olvidaste tu máscara Levi. Y tu billetera. Las guardé. _

_PD: No olvides venir hoy en la noche. Te estaré esperando._

_PD2: Si vienes temprano y no me encuentras, intenta no toparte con Farlan._

_PD3: Recuerda llevar a tu amigos también._

_ATT: Eren :"Tu caballero enmascarado"_

—Debe estar bromeando—susurré guardando el celular en mi bolsillo. No era necesario poner su nombre, ya tenía su maldito número guardado; y aun así se tomó la molestia de seguir escribiendo posdatas; no era ninguna carta para estar poniéndolos. Seguí viendo la pantalla sin tener la suficiente voluntad para encarar a Hanji, pero sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Me di la vuelta, preparándome psicológicamente cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Estas saliendo con Eren?

—No.

— ¿Te gusta Eren?

—No.

— ¿Te lo follaste o fue el quien te folló?

— ¿A ti que te impor…?—

—Como lo supuse. Te folló—indicó asintiendo.

—Idiota, suéltame—me dirigí a la salida y antes de salir me di la vuelta—Ni una palabra Hanji.

Se limitó a volver a asentir con ímpetu y lanzarme una mirada de "Esta-charla-continuará".

Bufé con resignación y entré al auto; esa mujer no dejaría de bombardearme con preguntas. Aun así no deje que eso termine con mi humor, más o menos, estable.

Suspiré, recordando el mensaje de Eren. No me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba mi billetera, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que saqué la billetera. Pero no me importaba del todo…

—Así que mi caballero enmascarado, ah—sonreí con diversión mientras me dirigía a mi casa. Eren no podía ser más infantil.

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

Tanteé más al fondo de la gaveta en busca de las máscaras. Ya estaba siendo bastante tarde, solo había unos pocos rastro de nubes iluminadas levemente por el sol escondiéndose por el horizonte. En media hora nos presentaríamos y como siempre, sentía esos nervios irrazonables. Aunque estaba seguro de que en ese instante los nervios burbujeaban con más fuerza en la boca de mi estómago, llegando a alterar has a mi propio corazón.

Suspiré de alivio cuando encontré las máscaras, las apretujé y las llevé dentro del bar. Cuando entré a la pequeña sala personal, me encontré con los rostros ansiosos de la banda. Aunque ya me había acostumbrado, siempre era lo mismo. Los mismos nervios, a pesar de ya habernos presentados un centenar de veces; dejé las máscaras en la mesilla frente a los espejos, y solo tomé la mía.

Esta vez era una diferente. Los bordes tenían un poco de brillantina de todo color, junto con unas puntas salidas hacia abajo, llegaban hasta la mitad de mi mejilla derecha, mientras que del lado izquierdo sobresalían puntas redondeadas, formando curvas hasta más arriba de mi frente. Eran sorprendentes y llamativas.

—Y Christa lo hizo una vez más—sonreí ante el comentario de Reiner, me di la vuelta con la máscara bien puesta. Es verdad, las máscaras como siempre eran geniales; como solo Christa puede hacerlos.

—Están geniales—escuché murmurar a Mikasa, terminando de atarse los bordes de los lazos.

Regresé a mirarla con pesar. Se la escuchaba apagada, aunque ¿Cómo no estarlo? Íbamos a tocar para la despedida de Annie, era más que lógico que se encuentre de esa forma. Nadie la culpaba.

Aunque no lo demostraba del todo. Difícilmente se podía adivinar los sentimientos de una persona como ella, porque la mayoría de tiempo no refleja ningún tipo de sentimientos, o todo le es indiferente. Pura apariencia.

En realidad son pocas las personas que pueden arrancar esa parte de ella. Su parte celosa, sobreprotectora, terca, desconfiada, alegre y sentimental; No es normal verla con algún tipo de ese sentimiento por personas que no conoce lo suficiente.

Y ahora una de las pocas personas que hacía ver a Mikasa como una persona con sentimientos se iba. No pude evitar sentirme mal, puede que ahora cambie. Para bien o para mal.

—¡Oh, pero míralos! —exclamó Ymir entrando con una sonrisa junto a Christa—Se ven tan al estilo "Attack of music". Todo gracias a mi linda, linda Christa.

Todos rieron al ver como Ymir se acercaba a abrazarla, mientras ella se sonrojaba. No recuerdo hace cuánto tiempo empezaron a salir, pero a pesar de que eran absolutamente diferentes, se acoplaban una a la otra como el mejor de los tornillos. Sonreí sintiéndome culpable al sentir un atisbo de envidia hacia ellas.

Se veían tan felices juntas.

No pude evitar pensar en cierto universitario con una extraña y cómica obsesión por la limpieza.

¿Irá a venir?

Hoy en la mañana lo vi muy raro, no lo pude ver con mucha claridad pero se veía preocupado e inquieto por algo. Quise preguntar pero temía que si lo hacía volviera a escapar con esa característica indiferencia y frialdad. No me gustaba verlo así.

Lo quería ver como en la noche anterior. Tan abierto —no tan literalmente— a mí. Que no tenga miedo de mostrarse como es, solo…

Solo quería saber y conocer más de él.

—Hey…Hey, Eren ¡EREN! —me sobresalté al ver una par de dedos chasqueando frente a mí. Volteé a ver a Ymir, confundido. Ella casi nunca me habla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo mismo pregunto ¿Qué te pasa? Hace rato que ya salieron los demás y tú por las nubes—soltó con un deje de diversión.

—Lo siento, ya voy—tomé la guitarra apoyada en uno de los sillones y me pasé la pretina por encima de mi cabeza para apoyarlo sobre mi hombro. Pasé la plumilla por las cuerdas, escuchando atentamente por si alguna de ellas esta desafinada cuando sentí como Ymir me apretaba el brazo.

—Últimamente estas así. Deberías concéntrate más, Jaeger—indicó poniendo cara de seriedad— ¿Acaso se trata de tu nueva novia enmascarada?

—No tengo novia—repliqué, exaltado. Ella era demasiado astuta.

—Por supuesto—respondió con ironía—Olvidaba que tu solo tienes líos de una noche, nunca tienes novia.

¿Por qué se portaba así conmigo? Fruncí el ceño observando como la puerta por fin se cerraba tras ella. Las pocas veces que me hablaba era para un simple fin: Molestarme. Aun no entendía del todo el porqué, pero podía suponer que era por Christa, que a diferencia de ella, mantenía una buena relación de amigos.

Pero eso no era razón suficiente como para que me transmitiera todo su odio.

Para cuando llegué al pasillo, todos se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro, soltando largos suspiros y ofreciéndose sonrisas nerviosas. Me deslicé a lado de Mikasa y Armin, que también se veían algo inquietos, pero no del todo; Reiner movía entre sus dedos las baquetas de la batería, sin dejar de resoplar cada vez que escuchaba a la gente afuera, Mikasa no dejaba de jalonear el borde de la bufanda que siempre llevaba rodeando su cuello.

Aun no sé muy bien porque siempre la lleva puesta, pero se la regalé cuando éramos niños. Unos pocos meses después de mudarme a su casa.

Y Armin se mantenía apoyado sobre la pared y no dejaba de mover sus dedos contra la superficie, como si fuera el mismo piano el que estuviera detrás de él. Yo me limitaba a puntuar las cuerdas mientras deslizaba mi mano derecha por los trastes de la guitarra.

Debería sentirme más tranquilo. Teniendo en cuenta que por esta noche no iba a cantar; solo lo haría Mikasa. A pesar de seguir repitiéndome lo mismo, mi cuerpo no dejaba de sentirse alterado y tembloroso.

—Ah, vamos respira—me susurré a mí mismo, mientras escuchaba como el padre de Ymir nos presentaba.

Exhalé e inhalé mientras, dando largas zancadas, me dirigía hacia el escenario. Las luces blancas apuntaban directo hacia nosotros y las luces de diferentes colores empezaron a moverse por todo el establecimiento. Suspiré una vez más y cerré los ojos. Las personas no dejaban de gritar y no lo harían; no hasta que empecemos a tocar.

Esta vez Mikasa era quien estaba parada frente al micrófono con la luz más potente —exageradamente potente—apuntándola por completo. Mientras nosotros nos preparábamos para tocar. Cabeceé una vez para indicarles que iba a empezar a tocar la introducción de la canción.

Los demás asintieron en gesto de total entendimiento. Moví mis dedos rápidamente mientras la música empezaba a escucharse por todo el lugar, luego fue Reiner quien continuó con la batería, dando golpes fuertes, entremezclándolo con bajos y Armin no tardó en entrar dando unas notas suaves en el piano.

Si, sin duda esta sensación de libertad al tocar, no lo iba a sentir con nada más. Las personas fueron haciéndose difusas, casi no las escuchaba. Solo sentía mis propios dedos moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Entonces lo vi.

Abrí más los ojos y le sonreí. Estaba aquí, de verdad vino.

Por un momento pensé que no vendría, pero él está aquí.

_Levi._

La voz de Mikasa subió de intensidad al llegar al coro. Nosotros hacíamos la segunda voz, por lo que no tardé en acercarme al micrófono. Aun sin despegar la mirada de él.

Él tampoco lo hacía. Seguía mirándome, frunciendo de esa forma tan adorable el ceño.

_*Cuando llegue la mañana uno de nosotros irá por caminos separados,_

_Así que sostenme con esas manos, de las que me agarro con tanta fuerza._

_Quiero sentir los latidos de tu corazón, antes de que termine la noche._

_**Llévame lejos, bésame más, con más fuerza.**_

_Hasta que todo se desmorone._

_No digas adiós._

_Dame un beso para la 100° vez.*_

Alcé una ceja, con diversión al ver como su amiga de lentes lo empezaba a codear sin dejar de reír, parecía estar diciéndole algo gracioso porque su otro amigo, el rubio, también empezó a reírse. Levi se limitaba a gritarles, pero parecía también divertirse. Una que otra vez me lanzaban miradas solo para que esa mujer vuelva a reírse y a jalar la bufanda que Levi llevaba en el cuello, pero el, la apartaba de un manotazo.

Lo miré inquisitivo, porque sabía que a pesar de lo lejos que estábamos me podía ver perfectamente. Y así lo hizo, porque hizo una seña con las manos de "Nada, tu solo sigue tocando"

Pero ¿Cómo podía seguir concentrándome cuando lo veía tan relajado en medio del bar?

_*Yo creo en que definitivamente nosotros tendríamos un futuro._

_A pesar de que no exista alguna manera de que así sea._

_**Di "te amo" y bésame más, con más fuerza.**_

_**Hasta que todo se desmorone.**_

_No digas adiós._

_Dame un beso para la 100° vez.*_

La canción estaba a punto de terminar. Por lo que deslicé mi vista hacia Annie, que se encontraba sentada a lado de su padre, Ymir y Christa. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, de verdad iban a separarse. Y a ambas se les notaba a leguas que estaban tristes, incluso a Annie que siempre mantenía ese rostro inmutable y frío.

Si pudiera hacer algo por ellas estoy seguro de que lo haría; No quiero ni pensar en cómo estará Mikasa luego.

Dolerá el simple hecho de verla.

.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

— ¿Ahora me dirás que no viste como te miraba? —preguntó sin dejar de saltar como loca.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de bailar como una persona normal? —Le grité para dejarme escuchar por entre el fuerte sonido de la música a todo volumen—Estamos en un lugar público no nos avergüences, cuatro ojos.

—Oh, Levi-Love esta molestito porque su novio aun no aparece—siguió diciéndome sin dejar de soltar risas—Tranquilo ya aparecerá.

—Cállate, idiota. Estoy molesto porque no dejas de soltarte puras estupideces.

—Son puras verdades querrás decir… ¡Hey! Mira, mira—murmuró Hanji. Me di la vuelta en dirección a donde apuntaba y me detuve en seco.

—Mierda…—

— ¿No es el jefe de tu trabajo?

Asentí volviendo a voltearme hacia ella. Le lance una mirada de advertencia y me moví por entre el gentío en busca de los baños.

Baños. Baños. Baños. Asquerosos, seguramente. Pero no tenía otra alternativa.

¿Qué hacía ese viejo idiota en un lugar como este? Teniendo más alcohol que en cualquier otro establecimiento en su propio negocio, tal vez vino a buscar más clientes o…más servicio.

¿No tenía suficiente? Su local era más que reconocido a nivel de toda Sina, tal vez hasta se extienda más allá. Me seguí moviendo, teniendo que verme obligado a empujarlos cuando no me dejaban pasar, hasta que di con un pasillo angosto y oscuro, apenas iluminado por luces neón de todo color, ubicados en la base de la pared y otros formando letras y figuras extrañas. No había mucha gente, aunque no faltaban esas parejas que no dejaban de restregarse sobre la pared con desesperación como si se tratara de la cama de un hostal barato.

Seguí caminando sin tener muchas ganas de seguir viendo sus intentos de comerse. Había varias puertas a los lados, no quise pensar para que estaban ahí exactamente, así que preferí ignorarlas y continuar hasta un lugar no tan asfixiante.

Y entonces me desvié hacia otro pasillo, mas angosto y oscuro.

No sabía la razón pero seguí dando pasos en la oscuridad con la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida decente y libre del calor humano —No él calor humano agradable— y olor a alcohol.

Que se jodan, ese bar parecía tan pequeño desde afuera ¿Cómo es que por dentro parecía ser una ciudad entera de pasadizos sin escape?

Suspiré molesto.

Empecé a pensar que fue un pésimo error venir por este pasillo y cuando iba a dar la vuelta fue cuando lo vi y fruncí el ceño con extrañeza y di unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente… Hacia esa pareja.

Mientras más me acercaba, una sensación de pura irritación y molestia empezaron a presionarme el pecho. No podía ser...

¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo así? Fui yo quien le dijo que no habría ningún compromiso de por medio.

Y ahora ¿Por qué mierda me estaba enojando?

Me detuve cuando lo reconocí, aunque ¿A quién quería engañar? Ya lo había reconocido hace más de diez pasos —hasta con su máscara puesta—, pero algo muy dentro de mí me incitó a seguir caminando hasta verlo con total claridad.

Era Eren…con una chica.

Y no solo hablaban, él estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Demasiado.

Me di la vuelta con el corazón a mil y volví por mis propios pasos hasta dar con la música a todo volumen en la pista de baile. Apreté los dientes y busqué con la mirada algún indicio de Hanji, pero no la encontraba. Quería irme, en ese instante; tenía que despejarme, no estaba pesando con claridad y estar a ese nivel de consternación solo hacía que mi molestia acrecentara.

¿Y que si era Eren con una chica? No debería ni siquiera provocarme una mísera reacción. Porque él y yo no somos nada, se lo dejé bien claro. Y entonces...

¿De dónde salía esta necesidad de volver hacia allá, golpear a esa zorra y decirle que se aleje de Eren?

Inhalé intentando serenarme. Tal vez estar rodeado de parejas empezaba afectarme. Me dirigí hacia la barra, con el pensamiento de dejar el alcohol completamente desvanecido y sin muchas ganas de esperar a que aparezca Hanji o Irvin. Me senté en una de las sillas y esperé a que alguien se acerque a atenderme.

Está bien, tranquilízate Levi. Suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos. Vamos, tranquilízate.

—Levi—abrí los ojos rápidamente, solo para encontrarme con Farlan.

Mierda ¿Cómo pude olvidar que él también era una de las razones por la cual no quería venir a este bar? Lo miré entre molesto y… más molesto.

Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a hablarle, levantó una ceja con gesto inquisitivo.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Negué con la cabeza. No quería nada viniendo de él, no volvería a confiar en su manos con las copas— ¿Te ha pasado algo?

—No.

—Te ves más molesto que de costumbre.

—No me digas.

Se apoyó en la barra, ladeando un poco la cabeza, como si buscara mis ojos.

— ¿Eren te hizo algo?

Eren. Eren. Eren ¿Acaso todo tiene que ver con ese mocosos idiota e incompetente?

— ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—He visto muchas caras largas trabajando aquí y se puede decir que diferencio cuando la principal causa es porque una pareja discutió.

—No tengo pareja como para estar discutiendo.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — preguntó viéndose confundido.

Me encogí de hombros sin tener la suficiente gana de contestarle. Seguramente Eren debe seguir besuqueándose con esa…con esa ¡perra! Y de seguro también le dio una máscara para que se lo ponga y le dé notitas con posdata y la lleve a su casa y tengan sexo y…

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Mierda ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Farlan se vio notablemente sorprendido ante mi pregunta pero luego de unos segundos sonrió y salió detrás de la barra de un salto.

Se podía decir que no estaba en mi total juicio pero lo mandé todo a la mierda.

Si Eren podía ¿Por qué yo no?

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

La tomé por los hombros, intentando una vez más apartarla sin ser demasiado brusco. Me maldije mentalmente por ser tan despistado. No me había dado cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto la máscara cuando salí de la sala personal en busca de Levi. Pero salí demasiado rápido, quería agradecerle el que haya asistido y de paso —si era posible—probar una vez más esos labios que no sonreían con facilidad. Pero todo había salido muy diferente a lo que planeaba.

Una chica logró verme y empezó a gritar pidiendo un autógrafo. No quería verme como un maleducado, por lo que le di rápidamente mi autógrafo y cuando menos lo esperaba se lanzó a mí con los brazos bien abiertos. Se acercó demasiado, pero en esta ocasión no pude seguirle el juego, no me creía capaz. Más bien ya no quería.

Aun así siguió insistiendo.

Y aun lo sigue haciendo.

—T-tengo que irme—agarré sus manos y la alejé de mi—Lo siento pero de verdad estoy en una emergencia.

—Solo una foto más—pidió dando pequeños saltitos. Quise zarandearla, ya había tomado más de veinte fotos.

—No. —esquivé su cuerpo y dando largas zancadas comencé a alejarme. Debía sacarme esa máscara o no me dejarían en paz ni un segundo. Además quería ver a Levi y dudo mucho que vuelva a ponerse la máscara que le regalé, seguramente me lance una de sus miradas asesinas y responda con una de sus frecuentes frases afiladas. Sonreí mientras dejaba la máscara a lado de las demás, pertenecientes a mis amigos. Seguro y están en alguna parte del bar, aprovechando que pueden entrar a un bar, sin pagar y siendo menores de edad.

Bueno, yo también iba a aprovechar.

En cuanto llegué, alcé mi mirada por entre el gentío para tener una mejor visión.

Y ahí estaba.

A pesar de que estaba rodeado por personas más grandes que él, pude notar los mechones azabaches que se despeinaban cada vez que se movía y su piel tan lechosa que daba ilusión de brillar cada vez que las luces inquietas se posaban en él. Me dirigí rápidamente en su dirección, importándome muy poco las personas que me empujaban, solo lo veía a él.

Mis pasos que en un comienzo eran rápidos empezaron a perder seguridad. ¿Con quién estaba bailando? Seguí acercándome con mi ceño frunciéndose cada vez que daba un paso más cerca.

—Ese idiota de Farlan le dije que se alejara—cuando llegué a su lado, apenas podía contener mi enfado.

Nadie bailaba con Levi. Mucho menos él.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía me interpuse entre ambos. Notaba la mirada de Levi en mi pero no lo regresé a ver, solo quería golpear a Farlan. Golearlo hasta que se arrepienta de haberse fijado en Levi. Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa, molesto y lo acerqué con brusquedad.

—Te dije que te alejaras, Farlan—musité sintiendo mis dientes demasiado apretados.

—No lo haré, Eren. Además… No eres nada para Levi como para estar tomando decisiones que le pertenecen a él.

—Es mi novio.

— ¿En serio? —Soltó con sarcasmo, mientras una sonrisa cínica se le formaban en sus labios—Porque según él, no está saliendo con nadie.

Fruncí el ceño al tiempo que lo soltaba.

Apreté mis manos con impotencia. Era verdad, el mismo me lo dijo. "Una relación sin ataduras ni sentimientos de por medio", no tenía derecho a golpear a Farlan, porque el simple hecho de que Levi no es nada más que un amigo para mí, un amigo con el que se supone que puedo "divertirme". Le lancé una rápida mirada a Farlan que seguía mirándome con gesto altanero. O al menos eso pensé.

Fue mi error el haber pensado que algo así funcionaría.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

Había olvidado por completo que Eren le mintió a Farlan la noche del sábado al decirle que era mi novio. Pero poco o nada me importaba en ese momento, aunque ahora se puede decir que hubiera deseado ni siquiera haberme acercado a la barra la noche anterior, no debí ni siquiera haber ido. Aplasté el botón de apagar y rápidamente la televisión se oscureció, dejándome solo con los sonidos de los carros pasando a toda velocidad fuera de mi casa. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y como siempre Hanij llegaba impuntual.

Había llamado hoy en la mañana, con la idea de venir a mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde para hablar. Le dije que no se atreva a aparecerse porque si lo hacía me desquitaría con ella, aun así no dejó de insistir, por lo que ahora solo esperaba a que apareciera para acabar todo el tema de una maldita vez.

En cuanto el timbre sonó ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Que mujer tan perdida del tiempo.

— ¡Levicito! —pasó por mi lado, no sin antes darme uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes—Como siempre aquí enfermizamente ordenado.

—Tsk… ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Cuatro paredes llenas de bazofia como la tuya? —me senté en el lugar en que el que estaba antes y Hanji se acomodó en el sofá pequeño frente a mí.

—Claro que no. Si algún día llego a ver tu casa de esa forma, sabré que alguna especie de extraterrestre te violó y por eso no puedes levantarte de la cama, por lo que…no puedes arreglar absolutamente nada.

—Estás loca—musité suspirando—Solo dime que carajos quieres.

—Hablar mí querido Levi—asintió al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes— ¿Se puede saber con quién fuiste la noche anterior?

—Con nadie, vine solo.

—Al principio pensé que te fuiste con Eren pero luego lo vi con el resto de sus amigos, supuse que con los demás integrantes de la banda. Y luego se me vino a la cabeza que ese tal Farlan logró secuestrarte pero no, el también seguía en el bar.

—Te los estoy diciendo, fenómeno. Volví a mi casa, so-lo. Porque como siempre Irvin y tú desaparecieron.

—Irvin volvió unos segundos después de que desapareciste a causa de tu jefe—se cruzó de brazos—No me mientas Levi ¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Por qué no estabas con Eren?

—Porque no me dio la puta gana de ir con él—solté mirando la pantalla oscura del televisor.

— ¿Discutieron?

Suspiré exageradamente ¿Por qué tienen que pesar que justamente discutimos?

—Solo dime que sí. Porque cuando fui a preguntarle en donde estabas. El…—

—Espera ¿Fuiste a hablar con él? —le pregunté, exaltado— ¿Acaso estás loca?

—Se podría decir que sí. Tú siempre lo dices…que estoy loca. En fin, le pregunté a donde habías ido, se vio notablemente preocupado cuando lo hice, y te llamó, pero no respondías la llamada, por lo que también me preocupé.

Me tanteé los bolsillos con las manos ¿Dónde dejé mi celular? A pesar de seguir buscando mi celular, Hanji continuó hablando.

—Eren se separó de sus amigos, y ¿Sabes lo que me gané?—soltó un carcajada—Una chica de cabello corto y negro casi me mata con los ojos, escuché a Eren llamarla Mikasa, pero no escuché que más le dijo. Me preguntó si es algo para él.

—Su hermana—respondí automáticamente, intentando recordar en donde fue la última vez que tuve el estúpido a aparato en mis manos.

—Oh, su hermanita estaba celosa. Aunque se vio muy enojada, aun así Eren siguió caminando a la salida, sin despegar el celular de su oído. Llamó muchas veces, y yo me sentía como una mala, mala amiga.

—Lo eres…

—Cuando salimos, Eren tenía el rostro pálido, y déjame decirte que se le notaba mucho—continuó hablando sin dejar de mover las manos para dar énfasis a su historia—Llamé también a tu casa, pero tampoco respondías, Levi ¿En dónde mierda estabas toda la noche?

Miré hacia a un lado, no se lo iba a decir. Ni yo mismo entendí por qué pero fui a la casa de mi madre, aunque no entré, me quedé sentado en una de los árboles que había en el patio trasero. No recordé a qué hora exactamente llegué mi casa pero lo que si recuerdo es haberme despertado en uno de los sillones, con un terrible dolor en el cuello por la mala posición en la que dormí.

—Aquí. Apenas salí vine hacia aquí y me dormí. No entiendo porque piensas que estuve en otro lado.

Me miró por unos cuantos segundo, como si estuviera analizándome y sacando conclusiones como solo una mujer loca a su nivel podía.

—Levi, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Sé que a veces puedo ser un poco frustrante pero tengo oídos, dos pares de oídos que funcionan muy bien—me sonrió. Parecía intentar transmitirme toda su seguridad pero…simplemente no podía. Me levanté y me apoyé en el alfeizar de la ventana. No podía— ¿Levi…?

—Mi vida a veces parece ser una mierda—murmuré soltando un suspiro—Mis padres se separaron, a pesar de que quería que lo hagan, no pude evitar sentirme mal y luego…mi mamá vino con la noticia de que está embarazada y que se iría a Rose con _Henry_ por anda a saber por cuanto tiempo. Mi papá está buscando alguna forma de llevarme con él a Francia; es estúpido, no sé porque quiere hacerlo, siempre me decía que era un mal hijo. Y luego pasó lo del estúpido de Eren—exhalé con pesar, recordando su reacción al verme con Farlan—Ni siquiera entiendo muy bien cómo va la situación con él.

—Vamos Levi—pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda—No dejes que esta vida de mierda pueda contigo, tú no eres ese. Tú eres quien golpea a la vida, no ella a ti. Tal vez no pueda hacer mucho con la situación de tus padres, pero puedo decirte que tu mamá te quiere lo suficiente como para seguir apoyándote, si la hubieras visto ese día en el hospital, estaba realmente mal. No conozco muy bien a tu padre, pero si quiere llevarte con él a Francia debe ser porque te sigue teniendo el mismo afecto. Y…—Se separó con una enorme sonrisa prendada en su labios—Nos tienes a Irvin y a mí, siempre nos tendrás. Pase lo que pase; siempre seremos tus grandes amigos que ponen tu vida de cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque sintiendo como sonreía levemente de forma automática—Para mí mala suerte, tienes razón.

— ¡Ajá! Y Levicito, con el tema de Eren—alzó una ceja con diversión—No me preocuparía del todo. Pero como no se absolutamente nada acerca de ustedes, no sé qué más podría decirte. A menos, claro, que tú me contaras un poquito más.

Giré los ojos y suspiré con resignación. Sin duda luego me arrepentiría de lo que le iba a contar a esa mujer.

—Se supone que teníamos una especie de relación, sin sentimientos ni nada de eso. Pero parece que ayer todo se fue a la mierda.

— ¡¿Porque?!

—No lo sé—me mordí el labio indeciso—Él estaba con otra chica supongo que besuqueándose y yo fui a bailar con Farlan. Luego el apareció de la nada y como un mocoso impulsivo quiso golpear a Farlan pero…pero luego se detuvo. Me dijo que podía seguir bailando y que lamentaba haberse portado de esa forma. Luego desapareció.

— ¿Y tú te fuiste?

—Sí, porque Farlan intentó demasiado. Y además me dolía la cabeza, también recordé que hoy tenía tutoría, pero me desperté para nada porque me llamaron de la universidad y me _informaron _que me cambiaron de estudiante y que vendría al otro día.

Pestañeo confundida pero asintió, mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

—Así que eso pasó—murmuró pensativa, luego volvió a mirarme—Ahora que lo recuerdo. Hoy tienes trabajo, Levi-Love e iremos Irvin y yo a darte apoyo moral.

—No te atrevas, fenómeno. Te asesinaré si te veo ahí.

—Dudo que puedas hacer algo, porque hasta reservamos un buen puesto. Así que espero que nos atiendas bien, como los súper y amados amigos que somos.

La miré iracundo, no podía hacerme eso; si llegaba a verme vestido de esa forma me molestaría por el resto de mi vida. Sería demasiado, y de paso Irvin; otro problema, era demasiado perspicaz y no tardaría en aprovechar hasta el último detalle para chantajearme de la peor forma.

Ahora si podía decirse que estaba jodido.

.

.

.

Como siempre el lugar estaba atestado de personas, en su mayoría hombres, aunque claro, también había mujeres. Ocupaban su puesto de manera desorganizada, ya que siempre intentaban tomar los puestos de al frente. Pero esos puestos eran para personas que pagaban, demasiado.

Si, prácticamente todo giraba alrededor del dinero en este lugar.

No era muy grande, pero tampoco se podía decir que era demasiado pequeño. Llegaba a abarcar a suficiente público para todas las noches. Público desocupado que no sabe qué hacer más que venir a comer o beber algo para pasar el tiempo, aunque era más que consciente de no solo venían por eso.

—Levi~

— ¿Qué?

—Tu turno—bufé con resignación mientras Petra me jalaba hacia el vestidor—El jefe pidió un vestuario más moderno, porque tú eres unas de las maid más populares de aquí.

—Oh, pero que halagador—musité con sarcasmo al tiempo que observaba la demasía de vestidos de todo color colgados en fila sobre un pequeño tubo—Todos se ven…tan…tan ridículos.

—No es tan malo. Mejor vístete rápido que en media hora ya salimos.

—Que alguien me mate.

Petra soltó una risita y me empujó hacia el interior del vestidor.

—Apúrate~ Levi.

* * *

—Vamos una vez más. No olviden en donde se ubican sus respectivos puestos y como siempre pongan su mejor sonrisa—la instructora no dejaba de hablar con esa voz chillona de siempre y con sus movimientos exagerados…de siempre.

Quise replicar y decirle que no importaba si estábamos o no sonriendo por la patética razón de que no se ve un carajo por esa tela llena de ridículos brillitos que nos tapaba la mitad de la cara.

—Bien, bien—dio tres palmadas y comenzó a repetir el paso con más grado de dificultad de todo el baile. Aunque no puse mucha atención, casi nunca lo hago—Y un, dos, tres, cuatro. Giran teniendo sumo cuidado con sus tacos, no vayan a caerse. Cuando terminen de girar, se detienen. Movimiento de mano y ahora su cadera—posó ambas manos en sus cadera y comenzó a mover su cadera de un lado otro, al tiempo que formaba curvas hacia arriba poco a poco con sus manos—Y última vuelta y se detienen. ¡Y listo! Luego ya saben cómo bajar _con cuidado _de las escaleras hacia el público. No dejen de moverse, y sigan bailando.

— ¿Hoy también daremos servicio especial? —maldije a la chica que dijo eso para mis adentros.

—Solo si hay buena paga. Eso ya lo saben—indicó sonriendo, luego se dirigió hacia el encargado de la música.

En cuanto desapareció, aproveché para acomodarme el estúpido delantal que no dejaba de caerse hacia un lado. Me paré frente al espejo con luces a los lados y ladeé la cabeza de un lado a otro observando alguna imperfección en el vestido.

Como siempre hoy sería una noche muy larga. A decir verdad este vestido estaba mucho más cómodo que el anterior, aunque me hacía verme más ridículo. La falda se abría más y el pequeño delantal era más grande, ya no se atoraba cada vez que me agachaba, aunque ese traje en particular venía con el maldito plus de una diadema con orejas de gato.

¿Por qué carajos de un animal? Cerré los ojos y me hice un nudo más ajustado a la tela que tapaba tanto mi boca como mi nariz.

Cuando terminé de alistarme volví a donde se reunía todas, no era el único hombre vestido de esa forma, había más pero prefería no hablar con ninguno; sería una situación demasiado incómoda.

Algunas de las mujeres seguían repasando algunos pasos del baile mientras otras solo se limitaban a verlas y corregir algún fallo en uno de los tantos pasos. Hasta que por fin nos dieron la señal de ponernos en posición.

Todas empezaron a soltar risitas nerviosas y a tomar su pose. Sin tener más opción las imité.

Todos teníamos una pose diferente pero la gracia estaba en movernos al mismo tiempo, al unísono. Puse una mano sobre mi cintura y me agaché un poco; mierda esos tacos no podían ser más enormes y puntiagudos, ya empezaban a lastimarme ¿Cómo rayos las mujeres soportaban tenerlos puesto por todo el día? Era todo un martirio.

Entonces la música comenzó.

Caminé lentamente hacia atrás, teniendo sumo cuidado en no resbalar y seguí moviéndome junto con la música resonando fuertemente por todo el lugar. Hacia un lado, al otro, giro y un movimiento de mano. Que le den a la instructora por poner pasos tan sugerentes, debería pensar en los pocos hombres que estamos metidos en esto por necesidad de dinero y en la poca dignidad que nos queda.

Di un movimiento hacia abajo al tiempo que me deslizaba hacia un lado mientras las demás giraban hacia el lado contrario. Me agaché junto con las demás y nos movimos hacia el borde del escenario de a cuatro, como si estuviéramos gateando

Mierda, por favor, por favor que alguien me mate.

Lanzaba miradas asesinas a quien se atrevía a respirar, unos tenían el valor de soltar silbidos y otros a lanzar palabras asquerosas y sin sentido.

Estúpido viejos descerebrados. Si pudiera me levantaría y les patearía justo en las bolas, junto con todo y el taco puntiagudo. Volví a levantarme y a volver a mi puesto, intentando tranquilizarme; era siempre lo mismo; debería estar acostumbrado.

Justo en el momento en el que tenía que volver a girar, noté algo extraño entre todo el gentío. Me detuve abruptamente cuando lo vi, apenas un destello pero ahí estaban, mirándome y aplaudiendo en medio de la zona V.I.P. del establecimiento.

— ¡Levi! —me sobresalté al escuchar como Petra susurraba mi nombre con inquietud—Levi sigue bailando.

Pestañeé un poco perdido pero continúe moviéndome sin dejar de ver esos puestos en específico. Mi corazón comenzó a latir sin tregua alguna y mi cuerpo se sintió adormecido a causa de la impresión. No podía ser él, pero lo era. MIERDA.

Parecía aun no haberme reconocido porque seguía viendo hacia el escenario, no exactamente a mí, por lo que supuse que aún no sabía. ¡Pero aun así estaba aquí!

Junto a Irvin y Hanji, estaba el sentado usando su máscara y con el ceño fruncido con confusión. No dejaba de lanzar miradas extrañadas a Hanji que reía como una total loca. Aunque también sonreía.

Sonreía como siempre. Ahí estaba Eren.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con esta relación de amigos con derechos entre Eren y Levi? ¿Por qué Levi se siente tan confundido? ¿Eren terminará alejándose de Levi? ¿Cómo es exactamente la verdadera vida de Eren? ¿Logrará Eren reconocer a Levi-Love vestido de una indecente maid? **

* * *

**Se sabrá más en el siguiente capítulo: No todo es tan complicado.**

* * *

**Bueno~ primero que todo. Perdón(?) T-T Me quedé algo bloqueada pero todo fue un éxito u-u Pensé que no lo lograría.**

**Lo terminé –muere- pero solo el capítulo Xd**

**Y acerca del lemon…solo puedo decir. No se me da del todo escribirlo D: Justo ahí fue mi súper bloqueo (;-;)9 Mis más grandes felicitaciones a quienes les sale más que hermoso escribir lemon. **

**Quiero agradecerles por todo toditos, por los hermosos reviews y por los favs y follows. Son un amor :33**

* * *

**Unas pocas aclaraciones:**

—**La canción con la que mi imaginé a Levi bailando fue esta: Bbiribbom Bberibbom de Coed School, no sé por qué, solo pasó por mi cabeza(?) xD**

—**La vida de Eren no es tan simple como se ve. Se puede decir que también tiene una vida complicada.**

—**Levi es muy conocido en su trabajo. No exactamente por lo que se imaginan (?) 7-7 A pesar de que no le gusta la idea de bailar, lo hace porque le agrada la idea de verse como alguien mediocre.**

—**Eren ya conocía Levi, todos los días iba a la cafetería solo para ver a Levi.**

—**Ymir no odia a Eren.**

—**De alguna forma Levi le empezó a gustar el olor a vainilla.**

—**El trabajo de Levi no es de stripper xD Se viste de maid, atiende como maid. Ya saben, es como un coffe-maid, la diferencia está en que… Por las noches bailan, y atienden de esa forma. Acerca del "Servicio especial" es para personas que lo puedan pagar. Normalmente son las personas que se encuentran en los primero puestos, en la zona V.I.P.**

—**El servicio especial: Tienen a la maid que más les guste por una noche entera, y tienen que obedecer a todos los deseos de quienes pagaron.**

* * *

**Ahora los hermosos reviews :33**

**KathKolmer****: ****Me alegra que te haya gustado :33 sdfghjjhgfd Solo espera a que tome más confianza. Le hará bailecitos privados (?) xD Gracias por tu review :DD**

**we're on a bridge Charlie****: -****se une al baile(?) xD Espero que haya gustado la conti, gracias por tu review :33 Besos.**

**Hnea****: ****Ahora lo sabes (?) xD Se puede decir que si, esta algo enfermo sdfghhdsd traumas de infancia xD Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review :33**

**Paloma-san****: ****¿Porno? XD asdfghj talvez porque en las relaciones con derecho a roce, no solo se rozan xD ok n. Aw muchas gracias –muere- Ojalá y también te haya gustado este cap. **

**Kiwi:**** Aasdfghjkjhgd –convulsiona- xDD ¡Gracias!**

**L. Kagamine-sama****:**** Owww thank you very much. Oh, Levi TT-TT But Eren will comfort 7u7 Don´t worry. Your review made me happy :33**

* * *

**No saben lo feliz que me puse cuando vi sus reviews –llora- De verdad muchas gracias por dejármelos *W***

**Y no duden en dejar alguno, aunque saludandome(?) A mi o a mi gato Bl **

**xD Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Adiós *-***

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Holliwis(?)**

**Ah, que puedo decir. Les traigo la conti :DD**

**Espero que les guste, lo hice con amor ;-;**

**Advertencias: Ligero Lime (O como se llame xD)**

* * *

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece, si así fuera: Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener Bl**

* * *

**.**

**.**

—**No todo es tan complicado**—

**.**

**.**

Eren estaba aquí.

¿Cómo mierda pasó esto?

Sopesé la idea de voltearme y largarme por la puerta trasera. Pero si me veían salir de esa forma, seguramente me metería en muchos problemas, no solo con el maldito de mi jefe, también con los asquerosos de mis clientes. Cuando volví a clavar mi mirada en él, di un respingo sorprendido al toparme con sus ojos detrás de la máscara. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda Ahora si estaba viéndome, no podía reconocerme, las cosas empeorarían más y el solo hecho de pensar que Eren sacara más de un millón de ideas equivocadas, me revolvía el estómago.

Aparté la mirada rápidamente con la esperanza de que si no ve mis ojos tal vez no me reconozca, pero la sensación hormigueante seguía ahí, avisándome que ese mocoso no despegaba la mirada de mí.

Lo más probable es que ya me haya reconocido.

La música estaba llegando a su fin, lo que significaba que teníamos ir hacia cada una de nuestras mesas asignadas. Di mil gracias al notar que mi mesa estaba lo suficientemente alejada de su mesa. Caminamos justo con el ritmo de la música con cuidado de pisar mal y hacer el ridículo frente a todos los clientes, me permití observar una última vez hacia su mesa y al instante me arrepentí.

Una de las maid estaba caminando hacia _esa_ mesa. Justamente a _esa_ mesa, justamente hacia _Eren_. Me detuve a causa de la sorpresa ¿Pagó por esto? ¿O esa mujer solo le hecho el ojo como siempre hace? Preferí que sea la segunda, no me agradaba la idea de pensar en Eren dando su dinero a un local tan bajo como este para tener a una de las favoritas del lugar.

Me mordí el labio con incomodidad al percibir las intenciones de esa perra ¿Es que acaso no puede quedarse quieta una sola noche? Siempre era así, se conseguía al que más le gustaba y con un simple gesto los tenía rendidos a sus pies, claro, como ella es una de las más conocidas del establecimiento le dejan hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Aprovecha de esa manera. Nadie puede tocarla.

Bueno es así con todas las maid de aquí, los clientes en su mayoría hombres tenían que pagar una gran suma de dinero para poder llegar a solo rozarlas con la yema de sus dedos, de alguna forma extraña parecía encenderlos más saber que tienen limitaciones y hasta prohibiciones para tocar.

Volví la mirada al frente solo para toparme con la mirada del hombre que más consume en el lugar: Dalliz Zacklay. Escondí rápidamente una mueca de desagrado y me encaminé hacia él, no podría ser peor, odio a ese tipo y a todo su asqueroso dinero. Tiene demasiado poder y riqueza, difícilmente se puede renegar de alguien como él, debes hacer todo lo que el pida sin objeciones, pero lo que si podía hacer era empujarlo si intentaba más de lo que era permitido. Aun así me invadió la molestia de tener que ir hacia él, podía haber pagado y yo ni siquiera estar enterado hasta que se sobrepase como el viejo depravado que es.

Suspiré con desgana y lo tomé por la corbata de un enfermizo color amarillo y lo halé con fuerza, solo recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte junto con el intenso olor a alcohol inundando su cuerpo. Ladeé la cabeza y me senté en la mesa frente a él, sin dejar de halarlo por su corbata, entonces vi como su mano intentaba acercarse hacia mi pierna, lo alejé de un manotazo y moví los hombros, fingiendo una risita. Que hombre tan asqueroso.

Me pregunte qué tal le estaría hiendo a la ramera cerca de Eren, di un rápido vistazo y ni bien enfoqué la mirada en ellos me atrapó una imperiosa necesidad de tomar la silla más cercana y lanzarle en la muy bonita cara de perra que tiene. Estaba sentada como una total arrastrada en las piernas de Eren—quien se veía más confundido que un niño en un burdel—, como si fuera el lugar más cómodo, como si a lado suyo no estuvieran dos putas silla vacías.

Perra… ¡Perra ciega!

Me levanté de un salto ignorando por completo la mirada consternada de Dalliz y me dirigí hacia ellos, empujando a quien se me pusiera al frente e insultando a quien se atrevía a tocarme. Para cuando llegue hacia ellos muy poco me importaba la mirada de fastidio que esa mujer me lanzó, le lancé una mirada asesina y la obligué a levantarse de las piernas de un Eren demasiado confundido y avergonzado.

—Suéltame ¿Qué te pasa? —me dieron ganas de ahorcarla por su ridículo cinismo pero conteniéndome…A la mierda conteniéndome.

—Lárgate—musité en tono bajo, apuntando hacia el viejo Zacklay que seguía mirando hacia mi dirección.

—Tú estabas con él, yo estoy ocupada.

—Dije que te largaras.

—Ah, que te den—soltó dirigiéndose hacia donde apunté, viéndose ofendida. Gruñí bajito, si Eren no estuviera aquí me encargaría de que todos los clientes pasados de los cincuenta le den a ella.

Me volteé aun molesto y miré como Eren veía de un lado a otro más confundido que hace unos minutos y solo me dieron ganas de abofetearlo y golpearlo contra la silla. Carraspeó incómodo y por fin clavó su mirada en mí.

—Disculpe… ¿Q-qué es exactamente este lugar? —preguntó con un deje incertidumbre y un muy poco normal ceño fruncido.

Si, debería abofetearlo. Me encogí de hombros, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja con diversión, no todos los días podía ver esa expresión en su rostro y verlo era bastante satisfactorio, pero pronto esa sensación desapareció cuando percibí como muchas de las demás maid los veían con interés y con intenciones de acercarse.

Seguro algunas ya lo reconocieron. Pero no se los dejaría tan fácil.

Dejé mi mano reposar contra su pecho y lo empujé hacia el respaldo de la silla, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada llena de sorpresa ¿Por qué estaba aquí si ni siquiera sabía acerca de cómo funcionaba todo el lugar? Y más que todo ¿Por qué estaba solo?

Las piezas empezaron a encajar una a una, pero descubrirlo no me sorprendió del todo. Seguro Hanji lo envolvió en todo esto.

Esa estúpida cuatro ojos.

Aproveché la tela sobre mi boca y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al mirar lo receloso que se veía conmigo, no exactamente conmigo, seguro pensaba que era una de las demás chicas locas del lugar. No pude evitar preguntarme qué pensaría si supiera que quien estaba acercándose de esa manera tan subversiva a él era yo.

En un rápido movimiento me subí a sus piernas y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Está de más decir que fue más que difícil reprimir mis carcajadas al verlo respingar de esa forma. Me mantuve ahí hasta que pareció por fin relajarse y soltar al menos un poco el agarre que tenía sobre los costados de la silla. Me veía con extrañeza pero no se apartaba, solo pareció esperar mi siguiente movimiento, así que deslicé mis manos por su pecho, cubierto solo por una camisa delgada, hasta dar con su cuello, hundí mis dedos en los mechones de su cabello y los jaloneé con suavidad, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

Una de las plumas sueltas a un costado de su máscara rozaba mi mejilla cada vez que me atrevía a acercarme demasiado a él. Ya no me miraba como hace unos minutos, no sé en qué momento fue que ese brillo de extrañeza en sus ojos se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por un tono más oscurecido, ilegibles, emanando peligro por todos sus bordes.

Me miraba como la vez que tuvimos sexo en su casa.

Ahora fue mi turno para fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué me miraba así? Se supone que soy un simple desconocido, bueno es este caso desconocida.

¿O es que acaso a todo el mundo mira de esa forma? Tragué con fuerza y me permití mirarlo de forma más prolongada, no debería incomodarme pensar en eso. Ni si quiera debería sentir un mísero atisbo de molestia, solo tenía que apartarme y buscar a otro cliente. Dejar que él se las arregle solo.

Justo cuando iba a levantarme e irme de una maldita vez, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, con delicadeza pero con su característica firmeza y su rostro se hundió en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Levi…—me susurró bajito. Y su respiración chocando contra mi cuello hizo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera.

¿Me reconoció? Mierda, eso era más que notable pero ¿Hace cuánto lo hizo? Interpuse mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos y lo empujé para que se alejara de mí y me viera, pero no parecía dispuesto a soltarme y golpearlo frente a las demás personas no parecía ser una solución viable en ese instante.

—Suéltame, mocoso. No puedes tocarme, te sacarán del lugar—murmuré volviendo a intentar aparatarlo. Que tipo tan necio— ¡Eren!

—No puedo soltarte, te ves demasiado sexy.

—Ahg ¡Cállate y mírame! —Eren obedeció pero no dejaba de repasar sus manos por mi espalda— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí idiota?

—Tu amiga Hanji me invitó. Dijo que si venía hacia aquí me daría tu dirección—sonrío viéndose apenado—Pero no me dijo exactamente que era este lugar.

—Solo un mocoso tonto como tú puede hacerle caso a una mujer tan zafada como ella.

—Intenté preguntárselo a la otra chica pero no dejaba de tocarme y…—

—No necesito escuchar eso—le tapé la boca con mi mano y lo sentí sonreír sobre mi palma— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estas celoso?—murmuró atrayéndome hacia él y deslizando sus manos por medio de caricias hasta mi rostro.

Fruncí el ceño molesto, no permitiría que el pensara ese tipo de cosas, suficiente tenía con saber que me metería en problemas con mi jefe por permitir que Eren me tocara sin haber pagado el dinero suficiente, y de seguro me obligan a hacer turno doble por toda una jodida semana.

Pero dejó de importarme al observar sus orbes brillantes mirándome y sus pupilas dilatadas con expectación.

— ¿No harás tu trabajo? —me susurró, apartando un mechón de mi frente.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? —le dije en respuesta, sin poder evitar sentirme expectante al ver como sus orbes comenzaron a obscurecerse ¿Acaso siempre pasaba eso? Tenía que ser más observador con esos ojos, no creí que los rumores acerca del "cambio de color dependiendo de su humor" del que todos hablaban cada vez que Eren estaba cerca fuera cierto. Pero ahora podía estar seguro, era sorprendente verlos bajar las tonalidades de esa forma.

¿Qué podía perder? Me acomodé lentamente sobre sus piernas y agarré sus dos manos para alejarlo de cualquier contacto conmigo y las deje a cada costado de la silla, ignorando la mirada de reproche que me lanzó. Usando mi peso como una ventaja, aprese sus brazos, usando mis manos y mi cuerpo. Normalmente no mantenía ningún tipo de contacto con ninguno de los clientes que se me eran asignados, solo me limitaba a jalonear sus ropas, y una que otra vez a acercarme los suficiente a sus rostros para emocionarlos un mísero segundo, pero hasta ahí llegaba. Y a pesar de ser tan indiferente con ellos, había llegado a estar en la lista de los favoritos, me pareció un tanto absurdo pero aproveché la situación al ver la favorable paga de cada noche.

Me arrodillé a cada lado de sus piernas y volví a sentarme en él, simulando no haber visto la mueca de dolor que se formó en sus facciones, intentó soltar los brazos de mi agarre pero no se lo permití, escuché como gruñía bajito viéndose ávido. Sin duda parecía un chico demasiado hormonado, y necesitado, tanto que me dio gracia y ganas de soltarlo, pero hacerlo sufrir por un rato más, no perjudicaría a nadie.

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quería…necesitaba tocarlo, pero Levi no parecía dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a la situación. Sabía que se divertía como nunca, a pesar de que esa tela escondía cada una de sus reacciones, podía ver la diversión brillar en sus ojos. No era justo.

Ya jugó el tiempo suficiente.

Elevé mis caderas al tiempo que las suyas bajaban, generando una repentina fricción entre ambos. Sonreí al escuchar un gemido quedo, parecía intentar reprimirlo con fuerza, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo era quien intentaba reprimir los deseos de arremeter con fuerza contra él; se balanceaba tan descaradamente contra mí, sin dejar de mírame a los ojos, incitándome. Suspiré con impaciencia y noté que la fuerza con la que tenía agarrados mis brazos ya no era tan firme como hace unos minutos, por lo que aproveche para zafarme y antes de que intentara tomarlas de nuevo, rocé con delicadeza la piel aporcelanada que se lograba entrever por la falda y el delantal blanco, tembló ligeramente y me ofreció una de sus tantas miradas mortales.

En un suspiro ya lo tenía afianzado sobre mí, con una protesta escrita en sus ojos. Aun así no oponía resistencia y sus manos fueron acariciando desde mi cuello hasta los botones de mi pecho. Ya no pensaba, y muy poco me importaba estar rodeado de personas, hasta que me di cuenta de que muchos de los hombres sentados a lo lejos no dejaban de mirar a Levi con un brillo extraño en los ojos, miraban de esa forma a _mi _Levi.

Siendo arrastrado por la molestia a causa de esas miradas demasiado sugerentes hacia él, lo pegué más a mí, abrazándolo por la espalda y comencé a repartir besos por toda la piel de su cuello, sin dejar de mirar a esos hombres con reto y sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

—Mhh E-eren—escuché como un gemido bajito salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y mi pecho se contrajo de forma dolorosa, quería escucharlo más, mucho más.

Agarré sus piernas y las abrí sin dejar de acariciarlas, deslice mis manos por debajo de la falda hasta llegar a tocar el principio de las mallas que llevaba puesto y las tironeé hacia abajo, observando con diversión sus ojos, que se abrieron notablemente cuando lo hice, a pesar de no poder ver todo su rostro lograba atisbar lo enrojecido que estaba en ese momento… y también lo enojado que parecía estar. Aun así no dejaba de apretar mi cuello con vehemencia.

Entonces sonó una especie de campanita estridente por los altavoces y todas las maid de los alrededores se levantaron, incluido Levi, que gruñendo con frustración se separó de mí y se dirigió al costado de mi silla, al tiempo que se acomodaba el delantal flojo y estiraba los bordes de la falda hacia abajo.

—En unos cuantos minutos continuaremos, ahora pueden disfrutar del bar que se encuentra a un costado o de los platillos que el establecimiento ofrece. Muchas gracias—informó una voz demasiado entonada por los mismos altavoces por donde el sonido de las campanitas se habían hecho presentes.

Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza y me levanté tomando a Levi de la mano al ver que se empezaba a alejar.

— ¿A done vas? —se tensó cuando lo toqué pero entrelazó con prudencia sus dedos con los míos y siguió caminando.

Seguí sus pasos sin saber a dónde me llevaba hasta que miré una puerta frente a nosotros, en el que estaba escrito _Levi_ con letras llenas de escarcha, muy poco normal y hasta gracioso lo delicado que se veía todo. Entramos y me ordenó que cerrara la puerta.

— ¿Levi…?—

—Deberías irte, ya es muy tarde—soltó sin girarse a mí, lo que solo provocó que mi consternación acrecentara.

—No me iré—Solo si el salía también lo haría yo, de lo contrario esperaría.

—No puedes—musitó dando pasos cortos por todo el lugar.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—Eren…—

— ¿Me puedes explicar porque estás aquí? —le pregunté, intentando ocultar la molestia que sentía al verlo rodeado de tantos hombres.

—Aquí trabajo—indicó por fin volviendo su mirada hacia mí. Una mirada compuesta solo por bordes gélidos e indiferentes.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me da la regalada gana de hacerlo, mocoso. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—Entonces estaré aquí hasta que termines tu trabajo—_Vamos Eren, contrólate. No te dejes llevar por esos celos irracionales, solo lo asustaras_—Por mí no hay problema.

—No entiendes, idiota. Si te quedas aquí otra de las perr…otras de las maid se acercarán a ti con intenciones que de seguro no entiendes.

—Lo entiendo, Levi. Solo les dejaré hacer su trabajo hasta que tu termines con el tuyo—_Contrólate, respira. No pienses en los demás clientes, es su trabajo_.

Se quedó callado, viéndome como si quisiera abalanzarse a mí y matarme con sus propias manos y clavarme las orejas puntiagudas de gato en los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que esas arrastradas te toquen? —Pestañeé confundido ante la voz peligrosa que empleó y en todo el veneno que se encargó de inyectar en la palabra "arrastradas".

—No quise decir eso…—

— ¿Sabes? Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, al fin y al cabo es tu vida—soltó con reticencia dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola de forma violenta.

Entonces reaccioné y empujé la puerta mientras con mi mano libre lo tomaba por la cintura y lo obligaba a entrar.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota!—forcejeó pero le impedí escaparse, agarrando sus muñecas y llevándolas encima de su cabeza, soltó un jadeo cuando lo apresé contra la puerta y mi cuerpo— ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Ahora!...Ngh.

Lo levanté del suelo con ayuda de sus piernas y lo obligué a abrirlas y a posicionarlas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Con sorpresa me encontré con sus brazos rodeando de forma rápida mi cuello. Quería besarlo pero esa maldita tela me lo impedía por lo que me limité a arremeter contra el con ímpetu y a morder una buena parte de la piel en su cuello.

—E-eren…basta—murmuró intentando alejarme con sus manos—De-ten…Detente

Me balanceaba contra el sin tregua, no quería verlo con nadie más, deslicé mi mano por su pierna y levanté su falda lentamente. Quería que solo sea mío, que me lanzara esas miradas afiladas solo a mí. Escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados en mi pecho, y a sus manos juguetear con el lazo de la máscara, nadie más debía verlo así más que yo. Me friccionaba contra él, daba estocadas fuertes y certeras, como si no lleváramos ningún tipo de prenda de por medio.

_De verdad…_

—Mgh, Eren—hundió su rostro en mi pecho, respirando de forma acelerada.

_Amaba cuando gemía mi nombre._

—M-me…me voy a correr.

_Amaba esa parte peligrosa de él, pero en especial amaba cuando se dejaba ver como en realidad era, su verdadero yo._

—Levi…—

_Amaba todo de él._

—T-te...Te amo.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

**.**

**.**

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, como si quisiera romper mis costillas y de paso mi pecho. Era doloroso.

Quería golpearlo. Quería empujarlo y gritarle que deje de decir tantas estupideces pero me sentía al límite y muy poco podía hacer con la mente inundada de sensaciones contradictorias y difusas. Aun así Eren seguía moviéndose sin piedad, arrancándome más gemidos de los que en mi vida había soltado.

—¡Ahhhh! —sentí a Eren tensarse al escucharme, pero a pesar de eso él no llegó, me sostuvo cuando mis piernas desfallecieron y me abrazó.

Me acababa de correr con apenas unos roces, eso era demasiado para mí. Lamentable.

_Te amo_

Me alejé rápidamente de su cuerpo, con el mío aun débil por el orgasmo aun presente en cortas descargas agradables, pero aun así no dejé que eso me inundara y no me permitiera pensar con claridad. Suspiré sin saber que decir.

No podía hacerme esto ¿Cómo pudo haber soltado esas malditas palabras tan de repente, justo cuando estaba tan vulnerable?

— ¿Levi? —_No te acerques…por favor_— N-no…No quise decir eso.

—No me toques—lo alejé de un empujón al notar lo cerca que estaba de mí, no quería verlo—Lárgate.

Se vio dolido por lo que aparté la mirada de sus ojos y apreté con fuerza mis dientes.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Quiero que te vayas! —_Mierda. Lárgate Eren, o no me sentiré capaz de soltarte_— ¡Lárgate!

—De verdad…lo siento—despegué la vista del suelo con inquietud al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Ya no estaba, ni él, ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos.

Y sintiendo ligeras punzadas dolorosas en mi pecho me di cuenta de que acabábamos de terminar algo que ni siquiera empezó.

Suspiré sintiendo mis articulaciones rígidas y mi cuerpo débil, a pesar de sentirme de esa forma. Tomé mi mochila tirada a un lado del sofá y, caminé fuera de la habitación, sin rumbo. Escuché a Petra llamarme pero poco o nada me importó en ese instante, seguí dando pasos hasta que por fin me topé con las luces de los autos al pasar por la autopista, y con el congelador que parecía ser la noche, mis dientes empezaron a castañear y el frío solo provocaba que esos estúpidos tacos me lastimaran más.

Saqué las llaves del auto, maldiciendo para mis adentros el haber dejado el auto estacionado tan lejos. Debí haberme cambiado antes de salir, eso lo sabía pero con tanto alboroto esa idea pareció no tener el suficiente grado de importancia en esos instantes.

Observé la exagerada iluminación de todo el lugar, no hacían más que dañar los ojos de las personas si lo veían por más tiempo de lo que se acostumbra, pero yo no veía esas luces. Veía lo que hay más allá, ahí, justamente ubicados a lo largo y ancho del cielo nocturno: Estrellas.

¿Por qué no me había fijado en ellas antes?

Eran hermosas, en todo su ser. Brillaban y en un segundo ya no lo hacían, como si les divirtiera ser admiradas para de un momento a otro desaparecer sin remordimiento y culpa.

Suspiré mientras me subía al auto con la única idea de terminar por ese día e ir a descansar. No me importaba del todo lo que el mezquino de mi jefe me diga mañana, la verdad ya no me importaba lo que me dijera por lo que le resta de su maldita vida de adinerado. Solo quería que todo este asunto terminara pronto. Quería olvidarme de todo.

Me quité con brusquedad el par de zapatos torturadores y pisé el acelerador en dirección a mi casa.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron casi sin dejarse notar. Y los días no hacían más que ponerse cada vez más fríos, como siempre pasaba a inicios de Noviembre, pero no hacía mucho efecto en mi vida el pasar de las horas o las noches demasiado frías, en las que tenía que acomodarme en mi cama con doble edredón y sellar los pequeños orificios de la ventana para que no entre ni la más pequeña de las brisas, usando sábanas y telas.

Si, era un total fastidio.

Volví a exhalar un largo suspiro, para mi molestia, innecesario, pero ver el vaho salir de esa forma por mis labios, era divertido, incluso una vez me encontré poniendo dos de mis dedos sobre ellos al tiempo que exhalaba. Todo inconscientemente. Me sentía patético pero ahí estba yo, recordando a ese mocoso con un gesto tan infantil y muy poco común en mí. Me apretujé más en el abrigo que traía y froté mis manos con la intención de calentaras. No era divertido esto de verse obligado a salir en días tan helados como estos, me molestaba de sobremanera.

Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa, viendo cualquier cosa de mierda en la televisión pero no, ahora estaba de camino a la estúpida tutoría con un alumno del colegio cercano a mi universidad. No sé porque carajos me piden ir si al parecer el tipo ese es bueno en todas las materias, el hecho de que solo falle en francés no es un maldito obstáculo que lo perjudicara de por vida, al fin y al cabo es solo un idioma más.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Supongo que tenía que estar agradecido de que ese chico solo tenía problemas con una materia, la que por cierto, dominaba del todo. Un caso trágico hubiera sido, como el anterior que ni siquiera parecía saber las tablas de multiplicar. No me dejaba de preguntar cómo es que logró pasar secundaria con esa educación tan mala, tan jodidamente mal que dejaba mucho que desear. Ese sí que fue un total quebradero de cabeza.

Observé la casa frente a mí.

Se supone que es ahí donde vive ese niño, así que no tardé en tocar al timbre con impaciencia al sentir que hasta mis dedos empezaban a entumecerse del frío.

Luego de unos pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules me sonrío, disculpándose por demorar en abrir. Fruncí el ceño extrañado al verlo, se me hacía conocido, pero no recordaba exactamente en donde fue que lo vi, no le di mucha importancia en ese instante y entré

—Puede sentare ahí—indicó apuntando hacia un escritorio largo en la esquina de la habitación—Mientras, iré a traer los libros de francés.

Asentí aun consciente de la sensación de haberlo visto en algún otro lado. En cuanto se fue escaleras arriba me senté con cuidado e intenté relajarme, agradecí que el lugar este completamente ordenado y en calma. No hubiera soportado mucho tiempo si hubiera estado con la mínima mota de polvo asomándose. Últimamente era así, solo limpiaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, era consciente de lo mal que se veía porque, a pesar de siempre hacerlo, ahora era mucho más obsesivo con el tema, mas exagerado. Y hasta yo me daba cuenta de eso.

Pero no podía detenerme, era lo único que me tranquilizaba en estas semanas. Lo único que evitaba que llamara a mi padre para decirle que me lleve de una maldita vez.

Ni siquiera estaba mamá cerca, hace más de tres semanas que se fue y aun no se ha dignado en aparecer. Hay veces en las que llama para preguntarme como estoy y yo como siempre le respondo que bien, totalmente bien, como siempre. Y con eso se despide y me ordena cuidarme.

No he salido mucho de casa, apenas a comprar en el supermercado, a menos de dos cuadras de mi casa, en las mañanas voy a ayudar con la tutoría y en las noches como siempre a trabajar, no hago mucho. Hanji me visitaba de vez en cuando, aunque ahora ya no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia. No la culpaba, cada vez que venía a hablar o a preguntarme como estaba solo le respondía "como siempre", incluso un día me llegó a preguntar qué había pasado con Eren y yo. No le respondí.

Pareció cansarse y al final dejó de venir con tanta continuidad.

Con Irvin era una historia un tanto similar pero ahora que salía con el tipo Zacharius, muy poco sabía de él.

Aun me seguí preguntando como mierda es que llegué a esta situación. Desde esa noche en la que Eren dijo que me amaba, no lo había vuelto a ver. Una que otra vez en las noticias, a causa de los rumores de la ruptura con la "Dama enmascarada" de la que acababa de salir, no sabía más. Era un poco absurdo todo eso, sentirme de esa forma de algo que nunca existió, bueno o al menos de algo que yo no permití que pasara.

—Disculpe…—alcé la mirada hacia ese tipo rubio al verme interrumpido por su voz.

—Me llamó Levi—le dije con indiferencia, volviendo a ver hacia la madera del escritorio. Esperé a que se sentara pero nunca lo hizo, así que volví a mirarlo con molestia y me sorprendí ante lo pálido que se veía— ¿Qué te…?

—Levi… ¿Levi Ackerman? —murmuró viéndose consternado y luego inquieto—Usted es…

— ¿Qué?

—N-nada olvídelo.

—Habla de una jodida vez.

— ¿No me recuerda? —fruncí el ceño, tal vez si lo conocía pero…no lo recordaba, mierda.

—No.

—Usted me vio una noche en el bar al que solía ir….usted estaba…estaba con Eren.

Algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza. Ese tipo tocaba el piano en la banda de Eren y fue quién lo quería llevar la primera vez que me encontré con ese mocoso. Era Armin ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido antes? Algo dentro de mí me incitó a preguntar cómo estaba Eren pero contuve el impulso y lo seguí mirando sin inmutarme.

—Ah. No recuerdo mucho ¿sabes? Tampoco me importa recordarlo—me acomodé en la silla y le ordene que se sentara de una maldita vez para así poder empezar.

Lo hizo sin rechistar, pero eso no quitaba lo notablemente tenso que se veía.

—Vuelve a repetirlo e intenta no trabarte con las palabras—Armin asintió y volvió a repetirlo con dificultad, pero lo hizo bien.

—_La pomme est rouge._

—Si, eso está mejor. Solo es lo básico pero vas bien, supongo. Solo intenta repasar más lo que es vocabulario, porque por lo que vi en la gramática del idioma eres bueno.

El volvió a asentir en gesto de total entendimiento. Me levanté al ver lo tarde que ya era, y me dispuse a volver a mi casa cuando la voz de Armin interrumpió el silencio.

— ¿No quiere saber cómo está? —preguntó a secas, aun mirando el libro frente a él.

— ¿Quién? —me apresuré a ponerme el abrigo y a abotonarlo. No, no quería saberlo, de seguro estaba bien y ya se le pasó el estúpido capricho que tenía por mí. No tenía que escucharlo de nadie más.

—Eren.

—No.

— ¿No le interesa ni un poco?

—No, no me interesa en lo más mínimo—me dirigí hacia la salida dando largas zancadas, buscado desesperadamente salir de ese lugar.

— ¿Está seguro?

—Si estoy seguro, maldición. No me importa, nunca lo ha hecho. Me vale un reverendo comino lo que pueda o no pasar con él, porque ni siquiera lo llegué a conocer del todo, apenas si nos vimos unos dos días—solté reprimiendo el impulso de gritarlo si era necesario. Al darme cuenta de todo lo que dije, le lancé una mirada llena de molestia y me di la vuelta.

—Eren no está bien.

Cerré la puerta con violencia y con un intenso dolor de cabeza comenzando a pinchar mis sentidos, mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal y unas terribles ganas de patear cualquier cosa que se me pusiera al frente empezaba a acallar la parte cuerda de mí.

Eren. Eren. Eren.

¿Y qué más da si no está bien? Fue el quien, sin permiso alguno, empezó a enamorarse de esa manera, y si no es solo un simple capricho debería intentar olvidar, no debería ser tan difícil.

Lo que más me preocupaba en este instante es lo confundido que me sentí con tan solo escuchar su nombre. Con tan solo recordar la primera vez que hablamos, con tan solo recordar esas sonrisas de mil sentimientos bosquejados en sus labios, esos hermosos ojos de un interesante color aguamarina y en como cambiaban de tonalidades.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco—metí mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y soltando un suspiro me dispuse a continuar con mi camino. Ya llevaba un recorrido bastante largo cuando, por andar volando en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que un tipo —igual de volado que yo—caminaba en dirección contraria. Caí en la cuenta cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

—Lo siento, no ponía atención al frente—alcé la mirada, rechazando por completo su mano extendida y al hacerlo solo deseé tener cualquier tipo de cuchillo cerca. Verlo solo me trajo más recuerdos indeseados.

—Deberías tener más cuidado—me levanté, intentando ignorarlo y seguir como si nada, pero pareció reconocerme de un momento a otro. Maldije a mi suerte, es suerte que nunca se cansaba de verme lidiar con este tipo de aprietos.

—Levi, vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí—Farlan sonrió.

—Es el parque, todas las personas pasan por aquí al menos una vez en su vida—repliqué en tono seco.

—Tienes razón—soltó una carcajada apenada y volvió la vista hacia un lado—Es solo que hace tiempo que no te veía, ya ni siquiera vas al bar. Una que otra vez he visto a tus amigos, pero de ti, ni tú sombra y verte ahora, fuera de ese lugar, es diferente. Te veo a la luz del día.

— ¿Decepcionante?

—Para nada. Yo diría que todo lo contrario—Este idiota debe estar bromeando. A pesar de ser la razón principal de todos mis problemas, empezando por su chistecitos de poner droga en mi bebida, no lo odiaba del todo, no como para asesinarlo y botar su cuerpo por alguna quebrada lo suficientemente profunda para que nunca lo encuentren. No lo odiaba de ese modo.

—Como sea, fue más que un placer para mi verte de nuevo—solté inyectando el suficiente sarcasmo para dejarlo callado. Esquivé su cuerpo y seguí caminando.

— ¡Hey Levi! Te invito un café—lo miré de reojo para ver si hablaba enserio ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué fuera con él así de fácil? No lo creo.

—No, gracias.

—Vamos Levi, no te hará mal un poco de cafeína, a nadie hace mal en esta temporada—Solté un suspiro, si necesitaba esa cafeína, pero no necesariamente tomarlo acompañado de él.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Parece que nunca aprendía.

—Bien, pero solo unos minutos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Asintió con vehemencia y no supe hacer nada más que soltar otro suspiro de pesar.

En serio ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

—Aquí tienen su orden—la camarera dejó con cuidado ambas tazas humeantes sobre la mesa y volvió con sus labores unos minutos después.

¿Por qué no tomé un trabajo como este nada más? Pasaban los platillos y las órdenes a los clientes y nada más, ahí acaba. Pero en mi trabajo teníamos que hacer lo mismo con la diferencia de que teníamos que bailar para los clientes, bailar ¡Bailar!

Aun así no podía quejarme, el dinero que ganaba era lo bastante bueno como para soportar tanto decrecimiento de mi dignidad como hombre, bueno no del todo.

Removí con cuidado la cucharita sobre el líquido negruzco, esperando a que este lo suficientemente tibia para consumirlo, odiaba cuando estaba demasiado fría o caliente, por eso esperaba a que esté en término medio, eso era perfecto.

Que estén tibias, tan tibias como las manos de Eren.

Sacudí la cabeza con alarma ¿Es enserio? ¡¿Es enserio maldita mente?! ¡¿Hasta con una mísera taza de café relacionaras a ese mocoso incompetente?! No puede estar pasando esto, mierda. Tenía que dejar de pensar demasiado, esos solo lo empeoraba todo.

— ¿Levi?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estas bien? —Fruncí el ceño, confundido. Tenía que dejar de ser tan obvio, ese no era yo. Mantenerme al margen con el rostro, como siempre indiferente, así debía ser.

—Sí, lo estoy—levanté la cabeza para poner énfasis a mis palabras, pero no funcionó del todo— ¿Qué carajos…?

Él estaba ahí… ¡AHÍ!

Eren estaba sentado frente a mí, con ambos codos apoyados en la mesa y las palmas de su mano reposando tranquilamente en sus mejillas. Jadeé por la sorpresa y a la vez por la incomodidad, me estaba viendo con su siempre torcida sonrisa y con esos ojos brillando, provocando que el color aguamarina se aclare más y casi se vean transparentes.

—E-eren…

— ¿Disculpa? —Abrí y cerré los ojos un par de veces, sintiendo mi pecho a punto de ser partido en dos por lo rápido que palpitaba mi corazón— ¿Levi?

Los volví a abrir alarmado, no, no era Eren, era Farlan. Y acababa de decir el nombre de ese mocoso frente a Farlan, esto era demasiado, mi mente me estaba haciendo malas jugadas.

Lo que vi fue tan real, tan malditamente real y de solo pensarlo una corriente de temor me invadió ¿Por qué lo vi? ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

—No me siento bien, volveré a casa—me levante de un salto, dejando un billete sobre la mesa y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, intentando ignorar por completo como Farlan me llamaba. Abrí la puerta con rapidez, casi haciendo caer al tipo rubio frente a mí.

—Levi, espera. Te llevaré—Farlan llegó de un momento a otro y me tomó de la mano.

Fruncí el ceño ante su repentino acto y le lancé una mirada para que me soltara de una vez, pero lo que no me esperaba es que mis intentos de soltarme se vieran interrumpidos, al ver al chico rubio alzar la mirada hacia mí y dar un respingo de reconocimiento.

Era Armin.

— ¡Levi! —se veía tan asustado, tanto que hasta a mí me pasó la angustia ¿Qué le pasaba…?

—Armin, aquí tienes tu mochi…—luego llegó una chica de cabello corto y negro, que dejó su frase a medio terminar cuando me vio, me vio con tanto desprecio.

Esa…era la hermana de Eren. Mikasa.

¿Porque me miran de esa forma…?

Me limité a mirarlos con indiferencia, pero algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir inquieto, tanto que lo podía sentir tan físicamente. Algo me decía que Eren también estaba aquí pero entonces ¿En donde…?

—Mikasa olvidaste…—

Mierda.

Y ahí estaba.

Eren se detuvo al verme, se veía incómodo, confundido y de un momento a otro se vio afligido, pero lo que más me extrañó fueron sus ojos.

—Levi—susurró mirándome desconcertado pero en menos de un par de segundos su mirada se oscureció de repente al bajarla hacia mi mano bien sujeta por la de Farlan, solo entonces pude reaccionar. Me solté y sin saber que más hacer o decir, salí empujando a todos los que entraban a la cafetería en ese instante, no me sentía bien. Nada bien.

— ¡Levi!

— ¡Suéltame, Farlan! —intenté empujarlo pero seguía insistiendo y yo ya estaba en mi límite, un maldito nudo en la garganta amenazaba con asfixiarme de un momento a otro y mi mirada empezaba a tornarse borrosa.

Que patético, me sentía tan patético al sentir esas ganas de gritar y llorar.

Me…me estaba enamorando.

— ¡Te dije que me sueltes, idiota! —no me hizo caso, y yo seguía peleando como si de alguna forma eso fuera a desaparecer esos sentimientos tan dolorosos.

—Tranquilo. —me rodeó con sus brazos y me obligó a pegar mi rostro a su pecho—Tranquilo…

Solo entonces me permití soltar un sollozo delatador.

.

.

.

El suave "tic toc" del reloj resonaba con tranquilidad por toda la sala de estar. Nunca encontré la razón principal por la que aún seguía ahí, nunca me gusto como sonaba, me aturdía y afilaba a mis nervios. Pero aún seguía ahí, destrozando y rompiendo el silencio que siempre estaba presente en mi casa.

Crucé mis piernas sobre el sofá mullido y después de pensarlo un buen rato, levanté mi mirada hacia Farlan.

—Lo conocí el mismo día en el que te conocí a ti.

—Para mí mala suerte—soltó con un deje de diversión en su voz.

Giré los ojos y me crucé de brazos, él fue quien pidió que le cuente un poco de mi corta historia con Eren, y a pesar de que en ese momento solo quería golpearlo por atreverse a tomar mi mano y abrazarme, accedí con la condición de que lo mataría después, era un poco absurdo pensarlo pero cuando me lo pidió parecía de verdad querer saber un poco de mi historia, solo lo pude ver un tanto confiable por lo que accedí sin la condición de matarlo cuando acabe de hablar.

—Ajá, para tu mala suerte—solté un suspiro, antes de atreverme a continuar—No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó esa noche y no pienses que te contaré ese tipo de detalles. Luego, no sé lo que pasó pero de un momento a otro me vi inmiscuido en una relación un tanto extraña con él. No seríamos nada, no habría sentimiento de por medio, solo sexo…—

—Pero no salió como lo planearon—concluyó frunciendo el ceño.

—Algo así, fue una noche en mi trab… fue por aquí cerca que él me tomó con la guardia baja y dijo que me amaba.

— ¿Y tú en ese entonces no sentías nada por él?

—Quien sabe. Ni yo mismo quiero saberlo, la verdad todo era tan confuso.

— ¿Y ahora…?

Me mordí el labio con fuerza y hundí los dedos de mis brazos—Tal vez.

—Pues díselo.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? No lo haré.

—No te estoy preguntando si lo harás o no. Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas—replicó viéndose lo suficientemente serio como para arrastrarme en ese mismo instante hacia donde estaba Eren.

— ¿Y porque de pronto tanto interés en que yo esté con Eren? Creí que se odiaban.

—No nos odiamos, es solo que no congeniamos como amigos.

—Aun así…—

—Además, no es divertido molestarlo cuando la mayoría del tiempo tiene la apariencia de un zombie.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No lo adivinas Levi? —No es que no lo supiera, quería negarlo—De un día para otro ya no era el mismo Eren que soltaba estupideces solo para hacer reír a los demás, ya no era el Eren que deambulaba por todo el bar con una gran sonrisa, ya no era quién se acercaba hasta la barra para ayudarme a conseguir a alguien y dejará de acercarme a ti—soltó una carcajada con aire pensativo—Simplemente ya no era él.

Aparté la mirada desdeñoso ¿Yo había provocado ese cambio drástico en él? Tanto así lo había lastimado, maldición. Apreté los ojos ante la nueva oleada de dolor que me oprimió el pecho, nunca fue mi intención hacerle tanto daño, nunca quise esto para Eren.

Pero al final es lo que siempre pasaba…Hacía daño a las personas, las lastimaba de forma inconsciente.

Dolía demasiado saberlo.

—Farlan creo…creo que me estoy enamorando—solté intentando hacer sonar a mi voz firme pero aun así pareció salir tambaleante.

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Farlan—Está bien—un lado del sofá se hundió por su peso y me sentí rodeado por su brazo—Cuida a Eren y no tengas miedo de amar.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado ante sus palabras pero no le di del todo importancia.

_Cuida a Eren_

— ¡Oye! —me sobresalté ante su exclamación emocionada—Hoy debes venir.

— ¿A dónde?

—Al bar—lo miré con odio, y estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando soltó una carcajada— Hoy es el cumpleaños de unos de los integrantes de la banda. ¡Hoy 3 de Noviembre!

—No iré, idiota.

— ¡Tienes que ir!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Vamos! Es tu oportunidad para ver a Eren.

—No es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido, parece ser la peor hasta ahora—repliqué, desviando la mirada con inquietud. No me sentía preparado para verlo, tal vez no lo iba a estar nunca.

Si con solo verlo esta mañana sentí que me iba a dar un colapso, era demasiado. Y ahora que intentaba ordenar mis ideas tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón, no me parecía buena idea verlo.

Pero luego estaba la otra parte algo incoherente de mí, esa parte que ansiaba verlo a él y a su sonrisa, deseaba tocarlo y que él también me toque, que me vuelva a repetir esas dulces palabras. Pero acallaba a esos deseos reprimidos.

No podía ser todo tan fácil.

—Ven, vamos a prepararte.

— ¿Qué? Espera… ¡Idiota! No te he dicho que iré—exclamé con alarma, forcejando para que me suelte pero él seguía hablando.

—Es un baile de máscaras ¿sabes? Siempre hacen eso, cada vez que algún integrante de la banda cumple años, nuestro bar tiene como costumbre hacer un baile de máscaras. Todos deben usarlas, así que como iras tú también lo harás.

Suspiré exasperado ante la tanta información que se me proporcionó, no del todo útil y menos un buen tranquilizante para mis nervios. Pero al final cedí.

Iría a ver a Eren.

.

.

.

—Sigue sin parecerme buena idea—volví a repetir, mientras me acomodaba la máscara sobre los ojos. No estaba del todo mal, mi reflejo en el espejo del retrovisor dejaba mucho que desear o al menos eso pensé. Aun así no quitaba el hecho de que me veía ridículo.

—Te ves bien—Y claro, Farlan contradijo mis pensamientos así de fácil.

—Como sea—me erguí soltando un largo suspiro, regresé a ver a Farlan igual de sonriente desde que salimos de mi casa.

Ya era bastante tarde, pronto la poca iluminación anaranjada del atardecer, daría paso a las nubes opacas del anochecer y el bar de seguro se llenaría. Aun me seguía preguntando como es que tantas personas llegarían a alcanzar en el diminuto lugar, se lo pregunté a Farlan pero solo recibí una sonrisa divertida y un "Ya lo verás", esas míseras tres palabras no me ayudaron del todo.

Regresé a ver a Farlan que también se acomodaba la máscara sobre los ojos. Yo no tenía una, así que me lo presto él, con la única e importante condición de que no la perdiera, pero en mi vida me descuidaría de una máscara con apariencia de haber costado miles de dólares, aunque sabía que eso no era imposible ¿Por qué una máscara debería pasar de los mil dólares? Eso sería absurdo y ridículo.

La máscara era plateada con matices redondeados de gris metálico, cubría la piel de mi costado derecho mientras que en la parte izquierda solo había formas en curvas, que rodeaban mi ojo hasta llegar a mi sien. Y claro las plumas no podían faltar, eran pequeñas pero brillaban lo suficiente a causa la brillantina esparcida por las hebras bien definidas y finas de las plumas. Se veía bastante bien, pero no solté ningún comentario agradable.

Cuando pasamos por la entrada para ir hacia la puerta trasera, no pude evitar recordar la primer vez que estuve parado ahí, al igual que ese reguero de personas, esperando a que habrán de una maldita vez la puerta, pero ahora entraría tan fácilmente, sin ser empujado por las putas personas que se les ocurrió crecer demás, contuve el deseo de ir hacia allá y reírme.

Lo contuve, o al menos los nervios que sentía en ese instante logaron apagar ese deseo mezquino.

Me sorprendí al entrar, no fue una sorpresa grata. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Completamente. No había el escenario, y la barra, era eso, solo una barra de cristal bien pegada al suelo, hasta las sillas habían desaparecido.

— ¿Por qué…?—

—Ven—Farlan comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta ubicada a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, lo seguí segundos después, luego de analizar bien toda la situación—Aquí no se celebran este tipo de cosas, para eso…—esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta—tenemos el sótano.

* * *

.

.

Era enorme.

¿Cómo es que tremendo lugar estaba abajo del bar? No tenía sentido.

Este sí que era un bar lujoso.

A lo largo de una pared consumida por luces de todo color, que parpadeaban y cambiaban de matices en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba una enorme barra con luces fluorescentes formando líneas y curvas, que al igual que las luces en las paredes parpadeaban.

A los costado y en las esquinas también habían mesas circulares acoplados con sillas altas —como las que hay al frente de la barra de cocteles—, todo se veía perfectamente ordenado y a la vez tan informal como para la fiesta que se iba a celebrar.

Algunas máscaras estaba pegadas a las paredes mientras que otras bajo todo concepto de creatividad, se encontraban suspendidas desde la marquesina, deslumbrando muchos más detalles alrededor de todo el lugar. Y luego estaba el escenario.

No se podía comparar en absoluto con el piso por encima de este, era deslumbrante en todo su esplendor; los instrumentos bien superpuestos con orgullo, viéndose nuevos, de distintivos colores y tonos, se veían realmente prodigiosos. Varias reflectores pequeños estaban ubicados en el borde del escenario y en la parte de atrás estaba escrito con letras que alternaban un sin número de colores "Attack of Music", y en la parte de abajo "Feliz cumpleaños Armin".

Así que todo esto por el cumpleaños del rubio.

— ¿Qué te parece? —escuché a Farlan preguntar desde detrás de la barra.

—No está mal…

Nada mal.

—El dueño casi nunca abre este sótano, solo si es para este tipo de cosas, o como él dice para sus chicos favoritos—sonrió al tiempo que ponía un pequeño delantal negro sobre sus piernas—Será una locura, siempre lo es, vienen muchas personas, a veces ni este lugar logra abastecerlo por lo que se vio obligado a hacer pasar a un determinado número de personas…Inclusive asisten varios entrevistadores de canales ilustres.

Así que también vendrían esos programas de televisión que solos sirven para una cosa: chismes y rumores mal infundados. Continué deambulando por todo el lugar, sin alejarme del todo de la barra, aún mantenía una distancia prudencial del escenario, no sé muy bien porque la razón, pero verlo me recordaba demasiado a Eren y recordarlo también significaba recordar al mismo tiempo los sentimientos aflorando de esa forma tan dolorosa dentro de mí y no, no podía permitirme tal cosa.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de repente al escuchar un sin número de pasos del piso de arriba.

Ya abrieron el bar. Y aun no estaba preparado mentalmente para absolutamente nada, otra vez esos ridículo e irracionales nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en mi mente y cuerpo, que de manera automática reaccionó con inquietud y falta de aire. Mierda, por favor, solo rogaba porque no se note.

—Levi—me llamó Farlan y lo regresé a ver.

—¿Mm?

—¿Quieres venir a ayudarme?

Lo miré como si estuviera loco ¿Cómo iba a ayudarlo si ni siquiera sabía los precios de cada licor? Y tampoco gozaba de ese llamado carisma para atraer a los clientes a tomar tragos y dejen todo su dinero en eso. No serviría, además de que estar atrás de esa barra me parecía extraño, sin ánimo de ofender a Farlan.

Pero me pidió ayuda…no me lo pregunto.

—Soy malo en eso.

— ¿Ya has trabajado en esto alguna vez?

—…No.

— ¿Entonces como sabes si eres malo si nunca lo has intentado?

Lo miré por unos minutos, sopesando la idea de lanzarle una silla a la cara o si era preferible mejor una botella, al final solté un suspiro de desgana y tomé el delantal que me ofrecía de su mano.

Oh si, muy bien Levi, en esto eres muy experto, los delantales son lo tuyo ¿no?

Agh.

—Solo te ayudaré hasta que me aburra—solté acomodando ese pedazo de tela alrededor de mi cintura y ajustándolo, ni bien terminé de hacerlo las personas empezaron a entrar a raudales al lugar, dejándome con las replicaciones para otro momento y lugar.

Sería una noche muy larga.

.

.

.

Tragué con fuerza.

Mierda, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera, y me lo tenía repitiendo desde que entré al lugar, lo repetía y repetía pero solo verlo hizo que todas mis pensamientos salieran volando a quien sabe dónde, muy lejos de mí. Dejándome solo con una masa de emociones contradictorias carcomiéndome y acrecentando mis estúpidos nervios.

Ahí estaba ¡Ahí! Parado en medio del escenario, con esos sorprendentes ojos mirando hacia todos lados menos a mí, no sé si solo me ignoraba a posta o de verdad aun no me reconocía, pero me frustraba a niveles insospechados el hecho de que no me miraba, maldición. Tenía que calmarme.

Desde el momento en el que aparecieron tras la presentación del dueño del bar, mi pulso se disparó hacia el último rincón de mi cuerpo y eso provocó que saliera endeudando toda una botella de licor, que se cayó accidentalmente de mis manos en el mismo momento en el que Eren empezó a cantar y tocar unos cuantos acordes de guitarra, aunque pareció que no fui la única persona que reacciono de esa manera, muchas de las mujeres medias zafadas empezaron a gritar a toda voz, sin dejar de saltar y lanzar incoherencias que prometían amor puro hacia todos los integrantes de la banda.

Pero muy poco me llamó eso la atención, mi concentración solo iba dirigido hacia las oraciones y griteríos de un solo nombre: "El caballero enmascarado"

Putas ¡Putas todas! ¿Quién cree que le dio fama a ese nombre? ¡No ustedes, maldición!

Me molestaba verlas tan joviales gritando su nuevo sobrenombre de esa manera tan libre y patética. Hubo un momento en el que escuche a una chica gritarle "Dame un hijo", abrí los ojos de sobremanera y a pesar de la distancia en la que se encontraba, no dudaba en mi puntería y fuerza para provocarle al menos unos diez puntos en su cabeza pero justo cuando iba a lanzárselo vino el Farlan con sus reprimendas de padre y lo arruinó todo.

Ahora parecían haberse calmado, y así estaba mejor.

Parecía que la música ya iba a terminar, no puse ni una pizca de atención a lo que cantaban todo por estar perdido en mis pensamientos y buscando buenas ideas para hacer saber a Eren que estaba ahí.

Claro, también estaban esos deseos de sentarme y apoyarme en la barra, para que así no me vea.

Pero entonces sucedió…

Jadeé sorprendido al verlo mirarme tan fijamente, entonces también me di cuenta de que no era el único al que tomaron por sorpresa. De un momento a otro la guitarra dejó de escucharse al igual que su voz, sus amigos también pararon sorprendidos y empezaron a llamarlo pero él no los miraba.

¿No quería eso, que de una maldita vez me vea? Bueno, ahí estaba mi recompensa. Gracias condenado mundo, por una vez más meterme en aprietos.

Aparté la mirada, al notar como otros ojos empezaron a clavarse en mí, muchos ojos, por favor que no sea todo el lugar. Mierda, sigue tocando idiota.

Volví a mirar hacia él, justamente cuando su hermana Mikasa le tomó de la mano, con los labios crispados en preocupación y lo empezó a llevar fuera del escenario, pero ante mi sorpresa el la detuvo y pareció decirle algo, no sé qué exactamente, pero no parecía nada contenta.

Pronto muchos cuchicheos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el establecimiento, incluso escuché murmurar algo a Farlan cuando la banda tras haberse reunido y conversar por unos cuantos minutos, que por cierto parecieron horas, volvieron a posicionarse en sus respectivos puestos.

Y Eren tomó el micrófono y habló.

— ¡Hola! —su voz resonó por los altavoces y los gritos no tardaron en volver a escucharse—Gracias por haber venido, y espero que disfruten esta noche. Pero…deseo que quien mas lo disfrute sea nuestro talentoso y queridísimo pianista—regresó a ver a su amigo rubio sonriendo leve y por un momento ¡Solo por un momento! Mi molestia se dirigió a ese niño…Armin—Te deseo lo mejor amigo, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos y de verdad gracias…muchas gracias por todo.

Deslicé la mirada hacia Armin, que se mantenía parado con los dedos sobre el piano mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa hacia su amigo, asintió y pareció decirle algo que al solo lograron escuchar las personas paradas al principio porque todas gritaron un sonoro "Owww" al unísono.

Bien, vas bien con tu molestia Levi. Ah mierda, ¡contrólate!

—Ahora…—hizo una pausa y por unos segundos su vista volvió a posarse en mí, fue rápido porque desvió la mirada runa vez más hacia el público—La canción que vamos a tocar, la escribí hace poco y… la cantaré para la persona que se lo escribí, que justamente está aquí así que aprovecharé antes de que desaparezca de nuevo.

—Creo que es para ti, Levi—susurró Farlan, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

_Oh ¿enserio?_

Apreté los ojos fuertemente al escuchar como Eren comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes, era suave, lento y sin prisas. Era tan Eren.

**.**

_*Never wanted to feel/_ ***Nunca quise sentir.  
**_Never wanted you to steal my heart/ _ **Nunca quise que me robaras el corazón.  
**_Never wanted you to know/_ **Nunca quise que supieras…  
**_Never wanted to show I'm weak/_ **Nunca quise mostrarte que soy débil.***

**.**

Mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado de prisa, no ha dejado de mirarme en ninguna de las palabras que cantó, ni un momento me ha permitido escapar de sus ojos, y estaba empezando a sentir ese temor a sentir algo que no sea indiferencia y molestia. Empezaba a sentir una sensación inquietante en la boca de mi estómago.

**.**

_*I'm falling all over myself/_ **Estoy cayendo sobre mí.  
**_Trying to be someone else/_** Intentando ser otra persona.  
**_I wish you would dare to walk me home/_** Me gustaría que te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme a casa.  
**_So I wouldn't have to feel alone/_** Así no me hubiera sentido tan solo.***

**.**

Paró por un momento y a pesar de lo lejos que estaba y la máscara que usaba, lo pude ver. Sus ojos ya no brillaban ¿Por qué ya no lo hacían? Maldición Eren ¿Por qué ya no brillabas?

**.**

_*Always wanted to be/ _**Siempre quise ser.  
**_Always wanted you to see my heart/_** Siempre quise que vieras mi corazón.  
**_Always wanted your love/__** Siempre quise tu amor.  
**__Always wanted but never was/__**Siempre lo quise pero nunca ocurrió.***_

_**.**_

Apresé los bordes del delantal y me mordí el labio con fuerza al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por unos míseros segundo lo pensé, hasta llegué a formar miles ideas que solo en las películas cursis se dignaba a pasar, ahora me sentía tan mal. Le había hecho tanto daño con mi rechazo.

**.**

Y ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué a pesar de todo el daño que le cause me disculpe y todo mejore? No me podía permitir si quiera pensar en que lo haga, me dolería.

Dolería ver que a pesar de estar tan lastimado, me disculpe.

Y aun así, a pesar de todo. Lo necesitaba en mi vida, lo quería. Lo quería de una forma tan egoísta.

**.**

_*I"m falling all over myself/_ **Estoy cayendo sobre mi.  
**_Trying to be someone else_/ **Intentando ser otra persona.**  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home_/** Me gustaría que te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme a casa.**  
_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_/ **Así no me hubiera sentido tan solo.  
**  
_I'm falling all over myself_/ **Estoy cayendo sobre mi.**  
_Dying to be someone else/ _**Muriéndome de ganas por ser otra persona**  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home/_**Me gustaría que te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme a casa.**  
_I don't wanna fight the world alone_/ **No quiero contra el mundo yo solo.**

_Never told you before_/ **Nunca te lo dije antes.**  
_Never loved you more_/** Nunca te había amado tanto…**

_I'm falling all over myself_/** Estoy cayendo sobre mi.**  
_Trying to be someone else_/** Intentando ser otra persona.**  
_I wish you would dare to walk me home_/** Me gustaría que te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme a casa.**  
_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_ / **Así no tendría que sentirme solo.**

_I'm falling all over myself_/** Estoy cayendo sobre mi.**  
_Dying to be someone else_/ **Intentando ser otra persona***

**.**

Dolía.

Llegaba a sorprenderme esta clase de dolor, era tan afilado, tan venenoso y punzante.

**.**

*I don't wanna fight this world alone/ **No quiero luchar contra este mundo solo.**  
I don't wanna fight this world alone/** No quiero luchar contra este mundo solo.**  
I don't wanna fight this world alone/** No quiero luchar contra este mundo solo.  
**_Alone _**/Solo***

**.**

Odio tanto sentirme así.

Te odio tanto Eren por hacerme sentir así.

Luego de unos minutos, todos aplaudieron, silbaron y gritaron con emoción, muchas de las mujeres estaban sonrojadas y soltaban risas tontas, todos dejaban salir cada una de sus emociones, con tanta facilidad, sin sentir miedo, y viéndose realmente felices.

Me pregunté como lo hacían, como podían compartir y expresarse de esa forma teniendo a tantas personas ajenas rodeándolos, como podían reír y soltar oraciones sin ningún tipo de decoro de por medio, me parecía un tanto extraño.

Aun siendo consumido por mis pensamientos, tarde un buen rato en notar una mano extendida hacía mi por encima de la barra. Levanté la mirada con pesar y con mi infaltable ceño fruncido para atender al cliente, lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme con los enormes ojos Eren, mirándome de forma extraña y con —apenas un pequeño, un muy pequeño— atisbo de sonrisa delineando sus labios.

— ¿Vienes? —su mano aún seguía extendida con determinación hacía mí, aunque no sabía exactamente a donde quería llevarme. Entonces caí en cuenta de algo muy, muy desfavorable.

— ¿Acaso estás loco? —susurré ladeando mi cabeza hacia la multitud detrás de Eren, que nos miraban con asombro, más que todo desprecio pero ese sentimiento parecía solo dirigido hacia mi dirección—Yo no iré a…—

—Ven— me tomó de la mano y una corriente me recorrió por completo con apenas ese simple tacto.

Caminó hasta dar con el fin de la barra, entonces empezó a jalarme hasta la puerta que daba hacia el piso de arriba mientras yo me limitaba a mirarlo con molestia. No podía simplemente jalarme de esa forma, no, no, no podía ni siquiera haberse bajado del escenario y caminar hacia mí como si nada y luego arrastrarme escaleras arriba con la mirada de todas sus locas fans siguiéndonos y más que todo matándome con la mirada.

Suspiré sopesando con rapidez mis únicas opciones pero pronto todo se desvaneció por el argumento contradictorio de mi propia mente.

¿Acaso no quería hablar con él? Pues era ahora una buena oportunidad ¿Por qué de un momento a otro deseaba haberme escondido detrás de la barra hasta que todo acabe y se fueran?

Quería soltar las palabras pero no podía.

Si me perdonaba sería yo quien no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Y si lo hacía, ¿Acaso no existía la posibilidad de que volviera a lastimarlo?

—Levi…

— ¿Qué? —todo esta oscuro ahí, apenas podía ver sus ojos, gracias a la única ventana que hay a lo largo de toda ese lugar. No sé en donde exactamente estábamos, gracias a mi momento de análisis me perdí completamente y no fui consciente de hacía donde nos dirigimos después de subir las escaleras— ¿En dónde…?—

—Te extraño.

—Eren…—estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro y solo pude volver a pensar en lo delicioso que huele la vainilla.

—Te extraño tanto—volvió a decir, esta vez más cerca y con su voz más baja, casi susurrándolo—Pero…lo soportaré—lo miré a los con ojos, inquisitivo—Lo soportaré, con la condición de que no vuelvas a desaparecer.

No quería que lo soporte, quería que me abrace, aun así asentí empleando mi ceño fruncido.

— ¿Solo me trajiste hasta aquí para decirme eso? —en cuanto la pregunta salió me arrepentí de haberlo hecho ¿Acaso yo esperaba más que solo eso?

—En parte, y quería preguntarte porque viniste.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Nunca dije eso—replicó viéndose molesto—Es solo que no esperaba verte…creí que no te volvería a ver jamás.

—Eso es imposible…—

—Esperaba encontrarme contigo en alguna parte de la ciudad pero nunca espere volver a verte junto al idiota de Farlan.

—No es un idiota—solté sin saber porque exactamente lo defendí, aun así continué, intentando ignorar su rostro molesto—Además…parece que dejamos las cosas en claro.

_¿Qué estás diciendo, maldición? _

— ¿Y a cosas en claro te refieres a gritarme que me largue? Porque en realidad yo no lo veo todo tan claro, teniendo en cuenta que viniste hoy.

Me iba a arrepentir mi vida por lo que le iba a decir.

—Vine por Farlan, no por ti—en unos cuantos segundos su rostro se volvió por completo un tempano de hielo, y me arrepentí más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Justamente en el cumpleaños de un integrante de la banda, dudo que solo haya sido por Farlan— ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan astuto este mocoso? Me cruce de brazos y lo miré con indiferencia.

—Sí, el cumpleaños de tu _amigo_—musité poniendo todo veneno en la palabra— Ese con el que te llevas tan bien, debiste haberle dedicado a él la canción.

—Entonces no debiste haber venido—volvió a replicar, frunciendo más el ceño—Solo no debiste haber aparecido.

—Si quieres que desaparezca de una maldita vez solo dilo, idiota—no pude evitar alzar más la voz, pero sus palabras me estaban lastimando y esta era una forma inconsciente de defenderme.

— ¡Hubiera preferido que nunca aparezcas! —exclamó viéndose furioso.

— ¡Entonces lo haré! ¡Desapareceré si tanto quieres! —comencé a gritarle las palabras, a pesar de no estar sintiéndome como si yo las dijera.

— ¡No quiero que desaparezcas, solo…solo quiero dejar de amarte! ¡Deseo tanto no haberte conocido! —me lastima…me lastima verlo de esa forma.

—¡Te odio Eren!

Y entonces terminó, los gritos cesaron, desaparecieron tan de repente como habían llegado, y me sentí tan débil, con un terrible dolor de cabeza pero más que todo con la típica opresión en mi pecho, esta vez más intensa y dolorosa. Ambos jadeábamos por los gritos, observé lo pálido que se veía, y lo vulnerable también pero más que todo, volví a experimentar el asombro al ver sus orbes claros oscurecerse al fijar su mirada en mí.

Y tal y como la primera vez, volví a saborear la vainilla más dulce en los labios demandantes de Eren.

Lo abracé con fuerza, tirando de su ropa y dando leves gruñidos por la fuerza en la que me besaba, parecía querer adueñarse por completo de mi boca, dejarme por completo a merced de sus labios enloquecedores y dejarme para siempre con su solo sabor, agridulce de toques cálidos y apasionantes.

Tiró de mis caderas hacia él y de repente su lengua también se unió a la tortura por la que era presa mi boca en su totalidad, incitaba a la mía a unirse y enredarse, pero cada vez que la rozaba, salía dejándome con solo la sensación de un rápido roce húmedo y resbaladizo, para luego volver a invadir sin decoro alguno mi cavidad, tuve que ahogar un gemido al sentirme tan a voluntad suya, experimentar como el deseo también consumido por su notable enojo lo controlaba. Lo hacía todo tan impulsiva y temerariamente, que me hacía vibrar sin siquiera pedirlo.

Pero necesitaba más. Mucho más.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje más a mí, lo obligué a agacharse para que sea yo quien también deje mi sabor en su boca, quería más de él, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba más de Eren.

Me moví con cuidado, apretando mis propias caderas con la suyas sin tener recato por él ni por nadie y sintiéndome lo suficientemente conforme al sentir su deseo aprisionando y duro chocado contra el mío propio. Me deseaba, me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

Como amaba oírlo gruñir de placer, lo hacía de una forma tan tentadora, con tanta transparencia, tan impúdico, excitante y estimulante. Cuando sentí como sus músculos se tensaron al tomarme en brazos, aproveché para chupetear la piel de su cuello, me sorprendí al percibir la vainilla también en su piel, por lo que sin dudarlo seguí succionando y lamiendo, deleitándome con los suaves jadeos que se le escapaban, entonces me sentó al borde de la barra vacía y volvió con su obscena tortura. Metió sus manos bajo mi camisa y un ligero temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su tacto en mi torso. Eso era lo que quería, esas manos, su tacto tibio, perfecto. Solté un suspiro quebrado cuando subió las palmas de sus manos hasta mi pecho y con calma empezó a rozar las puntas de mis pezones usando sus dedos pulgares.

Me recosté por completo en la barra gélida, aun siendo consumido por las descargas placenteras que viajaban desde cada uno de sus roces hasta mi entrepierna. Me atrapó bajo su cuerpo y rápidamente la fricción que hubo entre ambos me hizo arquear la espalda al tiempo que intentaba ahogar un gemido con el dorso de mi mano. Eren sonrió triunfante, pero podía ver claramente lo excitado que estaba con apenas simples e instigadores juegos, sus ojos casi parecían llegar a tomar por completo un tono verde oscuro, casi hasta parecían negros pero brillaban y eso me hizo sonreír internamente, y a la vez logro prenderme más.

Ya no me importaban las demás personas, mucho menos que estuviéramos haciendo este tipo de cosas en un lugar público y sobre esta barra, en la que todos bebían, más bien me dio demasiada gracia. Dejó de importarme las miradas de desprecio que me lanzaron muchos en el sótano, también el hecho de haberme alejado tanto de Irvin y Hanji, ni que no haya rastro alguno de mi madre y la nueva familia que estaba formando, no me importó mi padre que luchaba por llevarme con el cueste lo que cueste. Adiós clientes obscenos de mi trabajo, adiós problemas, adiós soledad.

Ya no me importaba, solo me centraba en Eren, porque él de alguna forma lograba desvanecer lo demás, no sé cómo mierda lo hacía pero así era, y tras él siempre dejaba un olor dulce, una sensación tibia y ante todo cariño en demasía. No quería nada más, no necesitaba nada más.

Su lengua jugueteaba con la piel de mi cuello, incitándome a dejar de esconder los sonidos vergonzosos atorados y bien escondidos en mi garganta.

Aun así mi renuencia a soltarlo no dudo mucho cuando ese mocoso condenado soltó una risita ronca y empezó a succionar y morder ese maldito lugar de mi cuello, bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Si antes me asustaba estar al corriente de que conocía lo suficiente de mi como para saber que ese punto en concreto podía hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, ahora solo quería que siguiera explorando más de mí, que busque y encuentre más puntos que me hagan querer desearlo con más fuerza y vehemencia.

Solté un gemido al sentir el vaivén de sus caderas. _Este hombre de verdad quería matarme. _Lo quise detener, no quería volver a correrme por sus roces pero mi cuerpo si apenas respondía, se movía con tanta gracilidad que hasta a mis sentidos lograba adormecer. Elescuchó perfectamente mi gemido delatador, sonrió, pegó su frente a la mía y cerró los ojos. Su respiración a juego con la mía, igual de agitada y pesada.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó sin abrir los ojos, aunque sí noté su ceño fruncido a pesar de la máscara que llevaba.

—Por todo… No te odio—Mierda ¿Por qué disculparse tenía que ser tan difícil? Estpy seguro de que me trabe en alguna palabras al decírselo, pero aun así el sonrío y llevó su mano hacia mi mejilla, y solo deseé que me siga tocando, para siempre.

—No tengo nada que disculparte. Más bien quien debe disculparse soy yo… No debí haberte dicho que te amo.

— ¡Cállate! —abrió los ojos con confusión y alarma ante mi voz molesta—No te disculpes, idiota, no me digas que te arrepentiste de habérmelo dicho.

—No me arrepiento, Levi—replicó rozando mis labios con las yemas de sus dedos—Pero sentí que al habértelo dicho solo aumenté tu número de problemas, porque… ¿Quién quiere lidiar con el enamoramiento de un mocoso como yo?

—Yo…Yo quiero lidiar con el enamoramiento de un mocoso llamado Eren.

Tal vez no iba a funcionar, tal vez todo esto es solo una vaga ilusión y todo va a terminar de una forma más triste, pero siempre había los pros y contras de una decisión. Siempre las había, y eso de alguna manera me daba esperanzas, pequeñas casi imperceptibles pero esos trozos de esperanza eran brillantes y se dejaban ver por entre la bruma de la inseguridad, del miedo y los pinchacitos de dolor.

Y todo era al inverso.

¿Qué tal si funcionaba? ¿Qué tal si esto de vedad es lo que llaman la única cosa maravillosa que pasa una sola vez en la vida? Tal vez podíamos lograr más de lo que deseabamos y no nos hagamos daño el uno al otro.

De verdad lo deseaba, es una de las pocas cosas que más he deseado desde que tengo memoria.

Sus labios me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones y volvieron a traerme a la realidad, aunque esta vez caí suavemente, como si hubiera descendido sobre un montón de flores… flores con un delicioso aroma a vainilla.

—Te amo…te amo...te amo, Levi—susurraba esas palabras a la vez que esparcía besos por todo mi rostro y quise decírselo, de verdad quise susurrarle esas dos palabras también.

Pero algo me detuvo, y no dude hacerlo, pero el sentimiento aun persistía, y en cada susurro de Eren, ese sentimiento no hacía más crecer. Se hacía más fuerte, intenso y hermoso.

Tal vez esta vez no saldría lastimado.

En serio Eren, te odio por hacerme pensar cosas tan cursis.

.

.

.

**Fin :D  
Aasdfghjkjgfd No e-e Aun falta… Esto solo es el principio(?)**

* * *

**¿Podrá Levi dejar atrás los fantasmas del pasado y centrarse en el futuro? O ¿El pasado se interpondrá entre ambos? Pronto se acerca el cumpleaños de Levi, ¿Qué hará Eren para ese día tan especial, que estará dispuesto a hacer por Levi? ¿Lograrán salir adelante juntos? ¿Podrá Levi volver a confiar y ofrecerle por completo su corazón a Eren?...**

* * *

**Más preguntas para el siguiente capítulo (?): ****La vida de la familia Jaeger.**

* * *

**Datos:**

—**La canción que Eren cantó se llama "Heart" de ****The Pretty Reckless. **

—**A Levi no se le hará del todo fácil decirle a Eren lo que siente.**

—**Eren les comentó un poco de la gistoria que tuvo con Levi a Mikasa y Armin, por eso fue el comportamiento extraño.**

—**En el fic pronto será Diciembre.**

—**Aún no han visto los verdaderos celos de Eren, ni lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser.**

—**Los problemas seguirán viniendo.**

—**Levi era un pésimo estudiante en la secundaria, pero actualmente, como todo un universitario, se lo conoce como uno de los mejores estudiantes, por eso le asignan un estudiante que esté bajo en notas para ayudarlos con tutorías.**

* * *

**Y los hermosísimos reviews :33**

**KathKolmer**: **xDD Si, los servicios especiales normalmente son para personas que tienen la capacidad de pagar para **_**el servicio especial**_** 7u7 Eren solo a mostrado un poco de su verdadero ser celoso (?) Ah. La vida de Eren se irá descubriendo y con ellos todos sus secretos. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y me alegre el corazón que los disfrutes. Muchisísimas gracias a ti por tu review, besos llenos de purpurina xD**

**L. Kagamine-sama**: **¡Fuck, yeah! A lot of drama xDD But Levi supports *-*** **And this is just the beginning****. Thanks you, your review helps continue the fic :33****I hope****you enjoyed****this chapter, too.**

**YukoSama****:****Espero que este cap también lo haga (?) Gracias por leer y gracias por tu review :33**

* * *

**Agradezco nuevamente por todos los reviews, follows y favs de ustedes para el fic :33 En serio, animan a una a seguir escribiendo el fic con más rapidez que de costumbre xD **

**Así que no duden en dejar alguno. También pueden dejar el nombre de alguna canción que sea perfecta para este par :´333 Son libres de hacerlo *-* **

**Y dicho esto me despido n-n Nos leemos pronto.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki no kyojin claramente no me pertenece, si así fuera Eren y Levi ya tuvieran una camada de niños que mantener.**

**Notas al final Bl**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**La vida de la familia Jaeger—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_EREN_* [Pasado]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no lo quería pero tenía que admitirlo.

Hoy sí que había sido un día pésimo.

Y pensar que siempre me ganaba la idea de mirar siempre el lado bueno de las cosas, siempre sin excepciones, pero en este caso se me hacía casi imposible hacerlo…claro, casi. No todo estaba perdido, simplemente tenía que ir a casa de Mikasa y pedirle que me deje quedarme por esa noche, no me lo negaría, tampoco sus padres. El problema estaba en si me perdonará por los tantos líos que le hice pasar. Mierda, no, no podía.

—Debo hacerlo…

Me apretujé más en el abrigo delgado que llevaba puesto y halé las mangas hacia abajo para que mis manos no se congelen a causa de la brisa gélida que pasaba a toda prisa a mi alrededor. A pesar de estar a punto de comenzar el ciclo escolar, el ambiente aún mantenía ese pequeñísimo deje de humedad de las vacaciones de verano, pero no era agradable. Era realmente pesado, llegaba a asfixiarme de vez en cuando, aunque también podía ser el hecho de que estaba a punto de entrar a primero superior en el colegio en el que estudiaba. Comenzaría un nuevo ciclo, una nueva etapa en mi vida, algo así como un nuevo comienzo y saberlo me aterraba.

Para cuando llegué a la casa de Mikasa ya me sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para permitir que mi cuerpo cayera en medio del pavimento a pesar de estar a unos pocos metros de la entrada ¿Cómo es que estaba tan lejos? No lo recordaba en un lugar tan desolado. No lo recordaba…

Todo estaba tan diferente a como lo recordaba.

Claro y ¿Cómo no estarlo?

¿Hace cuánto que no había pasado por aquí? ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Mikasa?

Presioné el timbre dos veces seguidas, no queriendo parecer impaciente ni que piensen que solo es un crío jugando con cada timbre de las casas ubicadas a lo largo y ancho de la alargada manzana. Tras hacerlo esperé a que alguien contestara. Unos cuantos minutos después una voz adormilada se hizo presente detrás de a puerta preguntando quien es, enseguida le contesté y la puerta se abrió sin miramientos, provocando que me sobresaltara por lo rápido que lo hizo. Mikasa se veía como hace tiempo, aunque ahora ya era toda una adolescente bien formada ¿Tan rápido pasó de ser una niña a toda una chica con buen cuerpo en menos de dos años? Sus labios de un matiz rosa suave estaban entreabiertos al igual que sus ojos rasgados, se veía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo feliz, molesta y triste. Me sentí mal y por un momento quise dar la vuelta y volver por donde vine, no debería hacerle esto, solo venir como si nada para pedir favores. No me había dado cuenta de lo mezquino que era todo esto, era un muy mal amigo…

—E-eren…—de pronto me sentí aprisionado por sus brazos, siendo atraído hacia ella sin incertidumbre, sin rencor ni recuerdos dolorosos de por medio. Sentí ganas de llorar pero me contuve, no quería romper esta quietud sorprendente. Por fin volví a sentirme querido por alguien—Volviste…

.

.

.

Como supuse Mikasa me miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a abalanzarse a mí y a ahorcarme por lo que había hecho para llegar a la situación en la que me encontraba. Aunque con toda razón, hasta yo quería abofetearme por haberlo hecho, pero si en ese instante en el que estructure todo el plan poco o nada me importaba que me descubriera papá, ahora estaba aterrado.

— ¿COMO PUDISTE HABER HUÍDO DE TU CASA, EREN?

—Deja de gritarme—repuse cruzándome de brazos con recelo, mirando la repisa llena de libros en la esquina de su habitación— No podía quedarme ahí, papá llevaba a demasiada mujeres y empezaba a cansarme. Además…—apreté los labios con rabia— Va a volver a casarse y ni siquiera me ha dicho con cuál de todas esas mujeres lo hará y de paso me iba a llevar a Alemania, y no quiero ir.

— ¿Y tu mamá…?

Lo mismo me preguntaba…

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome incapaz de hablar ¿Desde cuándo no aparece?

Ya casi ni recuerdo como era su rostro, solo su infaltable sonrisa, solo ese pequeño atisbo de recuerdo, ese mísero gesto. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, tan de repente que ni siquiera me dio tiempo para acostumbrarme a las mañanas soleadas en las que solo se escuchaban sus tarareos armoniosos y el delicioso aroma que inundaba toda la casa cuando ella cocinaba. Ahora ya no había nada, todo eso había cambiado por mañanas solitarias con el aroma a alcohol y exceso de perfume, era todo tan triste y frío.

Pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, fue un proceso difícil, había días en lo que prefería no levantarme y quedarme en cama por el resto del día, ni siquiera iba a la escuela, no salía con mis amigos. Bueno, en realidad no tenía amigos, a excepción de Mikasa y Armin, simplemente ellos. Pero papá me los había arrebatado llevándome con él y su sin número de mujeres a María. También me resigné, discutí con los únicos amigos con lo que podía hacerme la idea de amistad verdadera, perdí toda comunicación con ellos y con todo el mundo.

Todo eso con apenas doce años.

No sé cómo fue que logré seguir estudiando. Odiaba a todos, buscaba peleas con toda persona que se me acercara y lograba escapar con castigos ligeros de la oficina del director.

Porque después de todo, aún tenía algo que me mantenía en pie.

Esa pequeña guitarra que el papa de esa niña rubia y que nunca sonreía llamada Annie me regaló, aun no entendía porque lo había hecho, no me llevaba con él, aunque si admiraba la forma de tocar de su hija. Era sorprendente con el violín, lo tocaba con tanta fluidez y destreza que cualquiera que pasara frente a ella y su violín no podrían evitar quedarse boquiabiertos, era muy hábil. Cuando la conocí aún tenía a mi hermosa madre, a mi amigable padre y a mis dos amigos junto a mí. Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir diez años.

Me sorprendí al verla tocar, así que me acerqué con toda determinación hacia ella y su padre y le pedí que me enseñara a tocar. Ella solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta y tras darle una rápida mirada a su padre me la pasó con cuidado. Demoré un rato en ponérmela bajo el mentón de mi cuello pero cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cómodo con el borde suave y brillante de aquel instrumento, tomé el arco de su base y lo llevé hasta esas finas y delgadas cuerdas.

No sabía que tocar exactamente, así que solo me limitaba a extender mi brazo y a cambiarlo de la cuerda más delgada a la más gruesa, provocando que el sonido cambie drásticamente, entrelazando diversas notas tanto altas como bajas en una composición salida de mi cabeza. Había estado tan concentrado en el movimiento del arco sobre el violín que no me daba cuenta de las miradas curiosas que todos me lanzaban, que de un momento a otro fueron tornándose a miradas sorprendidas. Incluso Annie se veía sorprendida.

Fue ese día que comenzó todo.

Annie nos invitó a cenar y su padre no tuvo ninguna objeción.

Al principio ni Annie ni Mikasa se dirigían la palabra, no sabía porque no se llevaban bien, había veces en la que las encontraba discutiendo pero ni bien percibían mi presencia se calmaban. Me resultaba extraño su comportamiento, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

No hacía falta decir que su casa estaba llena de instrumentos, ya que su padre se encargaba de encontrar nuevos y jóvenes talentos, y en ese entonces ya lo había conseguido, era un tipo dos años mayor que nosotros, su nombre era Reiner, que a pesar de que su rostro parecía ser serio y sus facciones eran todo menos delicadas, era una de las personas más amigables y optimistas que pude haber llegado a conocer a lo largo de mi vida y como plus tocaba la batería como muy pocos lograban hacerlo.

Fui de a poco conociendo a más personas, fui de a poco encariñándome con amigos que antes no eran nada cercanos, incluso con Annie y su indiferencia y frialdad y fui de a poco aprendiendo a tocar algunos instrumentos que llamaban mi atención o que el señor Leonhardt me pedía tocar, porque según él, si ponía un poco más de esfuerzo podría llegar a tocar todos los instrumentos creados y por crear y yo solo podía pensar que exageraba.

Tanto Armin como Mikasa optaron por aprender a tocar un instrumento también y con ayuda del señor Leonhardt aprendieron en su totalidad, incluso ellos le añadieron un estilo único a su modo de tocar, fue sorprendente escucharlos, fue sorprendente ver como de un día para otro perfeccionaron absolutamente todo su estilo. Formamos tantas ideas juntos, inclusive pensamos juntos en un futuro posible.

Pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que de un día a otro mi madre desaparecería sin dejar huella ni explicaciones o razones y que mi padre pasaría de ser la persona más amigable y fiel a ser un total alcohólico y mujeriego?

Nadie se lo esperaba, mucho menos yo.

* * *

Mikasa y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, quería hablar, pedirle disculpas y explicarle las verdaderas razones por las que deje de hablar con ella. Pero no me sentía fuerte en ese instante, ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para mirarla, solo quería recostarme y dejar de pensar demasiado, dejar de revivir recuerdos que creí ya haber borrado y dejado atrás.

— ¿Por qué volviste?

— Me…me cansé. María es una ciudad muy bonita ¿sabes? Pero el vivir con papá de esa forma cambió toda la perspectiva optimista que intenté formar.

— ¿Y no piensas volver? —negué con la cabeza soltando un suspiro quebradizo.

—Tengo trece años, tal vez pueda conseguir algún trabajo de medio tiempo y lograr acumular el dinero suficiente para pagar la colegiatura aquí y de paso un departamento. No son muy caros.

—Lo son Eren, hablo de los departamentos—Mikasa replicó con un deje de preocupación—Y acerca de la colegiatura, tal vez no sea tan cara pero recuerda que son mensuales.

—No importa, lo haré. Así tenga que quedarme hasta muy tarde trabajando.

—… ¡Eren! —Me apretó la muñeca al tiempo que me ofrecía una sonrisa—Quédate aquí, vive aquí con nosotros. Y yo…yo te ayudaré con tu trabajo, así será más fácil conseguir dinero.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunté. Sintiendo como poco a poco una sonrisa comienza a formarse en mis labios—Mikasa me sería de gran ayuda.

—Junto podemos hacerlo. ¡También Armin! —soltó sin dejar de reír. Y yo no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que la extrañé y en lo mucho que me hacía falta. Volví a abrazarla con fuerza, tragando con dificultad por las tremendas ganas de llorar que sentía.

—Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

* * *

Mi padre no tardó en descubrir en donde estaba, y avisó de su llegada a Sina a los padres de Mikasa una semana después de mi chistecito de huir. No sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, mi corazón estaba latiendo a toda velocidad a causa del miedo que amenazaba con partirme en dos, pero no lo demostraba en absoluto, me comportaba de la misma forma, sin dejar de sonreír y calmando mis nervios internos con bromas para aligerar el ambiente.

Me hacía la idea de que cuando mi padre llegara lo primero que haría sería insultarme.

Pero nadie me preparo para lo que de verdad sucedió.

Mi padre ya no era mi padre.

Estaba completamente cambiado. Tenía una apariencia más pulcra y limpia, junto con un rostro más relajado y ya no tan pálido como hace un par de días. Parecía un hombre renovado y feliz. Lo que provocó que algo en mí se resquebrajara sin miramientos ni piedad.

¿Acaso la carga y el verdadero problema de papá siempre fui yo?

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Pero en cuanto me permitió quedarme en Sina y vivir junto con los Ackerman, supe que en realidad no me quería en su vida más, que solo era un problema de los tantos que tenía, que ya no me veía como su hijo o peor…que ya ni siquiera quería reconocerme como uno.

Después de dejarnos claro a donde iría junto con su nueva esposa, prometió pagar mi colegiatura y mandar mensualmente dinero para cualquier necesidad mía. No había problema en ello, no sería una carga también para la familia Ackerman. Y con solo decirme que disfrutara de la vida y viviera como un adolescente normal se largó a su nueva forma de vida, a una que parecía más jovial y liviana. Sin hijos y sin ningún tipo de pesar.

Tardé una semana en reponerme.

Siete días para pensar, para analizar y digerir todo el tema. Solo me permití esa semana, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, solo pensando en el estado lamentable en el que parecía estar mi vida, haría algo por mí, solo para mí. Así que con todas las ganas y la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba salí junto con Mikasa y un incómodo pero feliz Armin a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y así fue, lo conseguí y no podía dejar de sonreír por lo alegre que me sentía. No dependería del todo de mi padre y su abandono.

Los días fueron pasando casi sin hacerse notar y de un momento a otro ya comenzaron la clases en la preparatoria de Sina, volví a sentirme vivo, volví a sentir esos nervios en el primer día de clases y a disfrutar la sensación agradable de saber que no eres el único sintiéndose de esa forma.

A pesar de todo, no volví a ser el Eren de hace años. Lo intenté pero la sombra de la desconfianza no me permitía ser del todo libre, así que solo me limitaba a tener conversaciones con quienes de verdad me llevaba. Y entonces volví a toparme con Reiner y su amigo Bertholdt, ambos eran muy diferentes pero parecían llevarse bastante bien, a veces hasta pensaba que eran pareja pero descartaba la idea, si así fuera nos lo dirían.

Fue una mañana, en la hora de receso que junto con Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Armin y yo pensamos en una idea algo descabellada pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla realidad. No nos parecía tan complicado hacer una banda en ese entonces, ya que teníamos los instrumentos, las personas que lo tocaban y al padre de Annie, que era excelente buscando oportunidades para aquellas personas que tenían talento pero no un buen camino por donde comenzar.

Lo teníamos todo.

Así que al ponernos de acuerdo, decidimos comenzar, dar inicio a esa idea nacida de la mente de seis personas dispuestas a darlo todo porque ese pequeño sueño se haga realidad.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a bachillerato, ya estábamos establecidos en el bar en el centro de Sina, pero se nos complicaba repasar las canciones y tocarlas, así que decidimos solo tocar los fines de semana, y en vacaciones o feriado para así poder concentrarnos y dar más privilegio al estudio. Eso planeaba yo, lograr graduarme e irme lejos a estudiar en una universidad que solo se dedicara al arte musical. Me sentía emocionado cada vez que pensaba en ello, a pesar de estar comenzando bachillerato. Pero no perdía nada soñando.

En el receso nos reuníamos todos los implicados y hablábamos e intercambiábamos ideas acerca de la banda, intentando ser discretos todo lo posible. Todo iba bastante bien, incluso algunos cazatalentos habían ido a parar al bar solo para vernos tocar y ofrecernos una buenas oportunidades para salir a flote, pero tras hablarlo seriamente optamos por rechazar tan buenas ofertas. No podíamos descuidarnos tan fácilmente de los estudios, no cuando estábamos a punto de terminarlo, y además las giras de las que nos hablaban tardaban meses, y no nos podíamos arriesgar a ser descubiertos. Aunque claro, alguna de esas oportunidades estaba destinada a ser aceptada.

Unas carcajadas estridentes me empujaron de mis nubes y me trajeron de vuelta al comedor principal del colegio. Alcé la mirada y la enfoqué en la larga fila de estudiantes frente a la pequeña ventanita por donde pasaban las bandejas de comida, aún estaba muy lleno y pronto se terminaría el receso. Bien, un día sin comer no me mataría, aunque sí que tenía hambre ese día en particular, podría ser tal vez porque justo en ese instante estaban hablando acerca del programa que se realizara en unos cuantos meses para la despedida de los estudiantes en el último año de martirio en el colegio. Algo en mi pecho se oprimía al escucharlos, no quería que se vayan, pero el no poder hacer nada para impedirlo me fastidiaba y me hacía sentir impotente…y ¿Qué es lo que provoca todo esto? Que tenga más hambre de lo común.

Sí, mi extraño organismo.

—Eren—escuché como Armin me llamaba y me codeaba ligeramente, lo regresé a ver inquisitivo, pero ni bien observé como me miraba, volví mis ojos hacia la mesa de siempre. Hacia esa bendita mesa.

Y como siempre ahí estaba.

— ¿Por qué es tan lindo? —Armin soltó una risita y se acercó para no ser escuchado.

—Deberías aprender a ser más discreto.

—Yo soy discreto—apoyé el codo sobre la mesa y dejé reposar mi mentón en la palma de mi mano, al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro—Soy muy, muy discreto.

—Un día de estos el regresará a ver y te encontrara con una de tus tantas poses de acosador enamorado—murmuró Armin jugueteando con la pajilla de su bebida.

—Ya quisiera que regresara a ver. Sería muy…—

Un momento…Me estaba mirando, me estaba mirando…. ¡A mí!

— ¡Eren! Te está mirando—susurró Armin casi ahogándose con su bebida y sin dejar de pincharme en las costillas, pero no era muy consciente de lo que hacía. Yo seguí mirándolo a él y a sus increíbles ojos de un frío color oliva.

Nadie de los dos aparataba la mirada y de alguna forma era gracioso. Si, era muy gracioso. Y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento me reiría y perdería todo el hermoso contacto visual pero logré contenerme y solo ofrecerle una sonrisa, entonces pareció molestarse y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Oh, si ¡Gané!

— ¿Qué ganaste? —Regresé a mirar a mis acompañantes de la mesa, luego a un Armin a punto de escupir su soda a causa de las carcajadas reprimidas y por último a Mikasa que me miraba con curiosidad. Me maldije mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, no podía ser más despistado.

—Eh…nada. Yo…—solté observando de reojo como mi cómplice de miradas furtivas desaparecía por la puerta de la enorme cafetería— ¿Así que…que haremos para la despedida?

.

.

.

Al final de cuentas, ninguno de los estudiantes de la clase quiso ayudar o dar ideas; mucho menos actuar en el programa de despedida. Apenas si logramos recaudar dinero para ofrecerles unos cuantos refrigerios, pero como nuestra clase no preparó nada, no fuimos invitados al programa. Todo fue un caos, muchos se quejaron, en su mayoría las personas que no quisieron poner ni un centavo desde el principio. Me pareció patético y triste.

Ya no los volveríamos a ver.

Ni tampoco a _él._

Maldición, nunca supe su nombre, eso era más deprimente aun. Y según lo que he escuchado acerca de lo adinerada que es su familia de seguro se va a una buena universidad en el extranjero.

El colegio sería la perdición sin él, sería tan aburrido asistir y ya no verlo con sus incontables expresiones de molestia, y su siempre ceño fruncido ¿Cómo iba a combatir al aburrimiento sin mi cómplice me miradas?

.

.

.

Al entrar al último año de bachillerato, todo cambió de una forma drástica.

Las ofertas de las giras se hacían cada vez más tentadoras y el estudio más agobiante, incluso a veces pensábamos en dejar el colegio y permitirnos el pequeño lujo de viajar. Pero rápidamente rechazábamos esos pensamientos, el estudio era la base principal de todo, no nos íbamos a rendir, no ahora, cuando ya estábamos a punto de terminar.

Así que seguimos estudiando y tocando los fines de semana en el bar del padre de Ymir.

Mikasa, Armin y yo volvíamos de una mañana atareada en el colegio, y fue cuando pasamos por una pequeña cafetería, y tras intercambiar unas rápidas miradas entramos sonrientes al local. Todo era tan cálido dentro, las paredes estaba pintadas de colores suaves, pero en su mayoría de matices entre anaranjado y café, perfecto para un lugar tan pequeño. Nos sentamos cerca de una de las ventanas con adornos de flores y dibujos de tazas humeantes sobre ella y tomamos el menú que estaba al costado de la mesa.

—Wow, hay tantos tipos de café aquí—Mikasa murmuró pasando las páginas emplásticadas del menú. Me estiré para tomar uno, pero se habían terminado.

¿Por qué solo habías dos menús por cada mesa? Suspiré ofendido y me levanté en busca de algún baño cerca, fue cuando choqué por accidente con una mujer de anteojos y cabello castaño, le pedí perdón con una sonrisa e intenté seguir con mi camino

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que debajo de mi zapato estaba un billete olvidado, fruncí el ceño con extrañeza porque yo no cargaba nada, entonces supuse que era de la chica que pasó hace rato. La busqué con la mirada por el lugar y la encontré sentada unas cuantas mesas después de la mía, así que me dirigí hacia ella.

—Disculpe se le cayó este billete.

— ¡Oh! Pero que despistada soy—exclamó tomando el billete y guardándolo, para luego volver a mirarme—Que lindo niño, muchas gracias.

—Deberían haber más jóvenes como tú en la ciudad—sonreí ante el comentario del tipo de cabello rubio sentado al lado de la chica castaña, ambos llevaban consigo la mochila con el sello de la universidad vecina, con toda razón estaban aquí. Parecían ser muy amigables, entonces escuché una voz más sumándose a lo que parecía ser una conversación.

—Pero mira que tonta eres, cuatro ojos. Ni siquiera con tus lentes puedes ver bien.

—Frustración sexual—tosió sin dejar de reírse el tipo rubio.

—Oh ¿Quién no le cogió bien a Levi-Love? ¿Acaso te lo hicieron muy suave?

—Cállense, descerebrados—solté una risita y observé con curiosidad al tipo sentado más al fondo de la silla y justo regresó a mirarme también.

—Hola—sonreí sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad, sobre todo a lo molesto que parecía estar.

— ¿A que es lindo? —soltó la chica sonriente.

—Gr-gracias.

—El acoso a menores es un delito, fenómeno.

—Todo aquel que sea más alto que tú ya no se podría considerar un menor, Levicito.

—Te voy a matar—Realmente se veía lindo cuando fruncía el ceño de esa forma, aunque mataría también por verlo reír o al menos ver un atisbo de una sonrisa, seguro y se veía más lindo aun—Deberías irte, mocoso.

—Ah, sí. Nos vemos luego—Hubiese querido quedarme por más tiempo pero la cara de extrañeza que puso me hizo intuir que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo vean tan fijamente. Reí para mis adentros mientras volvía sobre mis pasos hacia el baño.

Ahí estaba la razón por la que iría diariamente a esa cafetería.

_Levi_

.

.

.

***_LEVI_* [Presente]**

Las manos de Eren eran la mejor medicina en contra del frío ambiente en ese mismo instante, a pesar de que las puertas de la "salita personal" como lo había llamado Eren estaban cerradas, no fue un buen obstáculo para la brisa gélida de Noviembre que sin mucha dificultad logró colarse hasta por los más pequeños espacios por entre las ventanas y la superficie que la sostenía.

Solté un suspiro de forma inconsciente. Me sentía bien a su lado, tan reconfortado y cálido, como hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Más relajado y de alguna forma más vivo y consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Él se veía como siempre, campante y lleno de energía mientras sostenía mi mano y rozaba mi dorso con la yema de sus dedos, provocándome cosquilleos suaves y fugaces.

No pude evitar preguntarme si simplemente era un rápido y brioso capricho. Se me complicada dejar de preguntármelo una y otra vez, era un tanto doloroso, pero no lo suficiente como para querer parar y simplemente dejarme llevar. Y me frustraba, lo hacía a niveles colosales, porque a pesar de sonar egoísta —Y sí que sonaba egoísta— si ese mocoso llegaba a cansarse, no lo dejaría ir. Me aferraría a él y no lo soltaría. Si era posible lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente y lo amararía en mi sótano…bueno, primero mandaría a construir un sótano. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, solo para no volver a sentir esa molesta opresión que me jodió la existencia por esas míseras semanas en las que no lo vi.

Porque siendo sincero, fue una sensación absolutamente desagradable y opresiva.

—…Levi—sentí el suave apretón de Eren, al tiempo que me llamaba. Lo miré de soslayo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Listo? —alcé la ceja inquisitivo ante la pregunta.

— ¿Listo para qué?

—Te voy a presentar al mundo como mi lindo novio—anunció balanceando el brazo de atrás para adelante, extendiendo más su sonrisa. Yo solo quise golpearlo por su absurda e irracional idea ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese mocoso como para soltar como si nada su estúpido plan? Estaba demente.

—Si lo haces, te mato.

—Correré el riesgo.

—No, hablo en serio Eren—me detuve, provocando que él también lo haga.

— ¿Por qué?

—Seré tu novio, pero no este lado de tu vida—se vio más confundido aun por lo que dije, así que intente explicárselo de otra forma—Quiero ser el novio de Eren Jaeger, no del famoso caballero enmasca…—

Me rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos y acercó su rostro al mío, interrumpiendo por completo lo que quería decirle.

—Qué falta de educación, mocoso—musité intentando empujarlo. Soltó una risita y susurró un suave "lo siento" sobre mis labios, luego despegó uno de sus brazos de mi cintura y tomó mi muñeca.

—Quítamelo—lo miré confundido ¿Quitarle, que?

— ¿Qué?

—Quítame la máscara, Levi—llevó mi mano bien sujeta por la suya hasta los finos mechones de su cabello, escondiendo el pequeño nudo que sostenía a esa dichosa máscara.

Clavé mis ojos en sus orbes oscurecidos al tiempo que tanteaba e intentaba soltar el nudo. Maldito nudo ¿Cómo quería que se lo saque cuando estaba tan malditamente ajustado? Gruñí con frustración y alcé mi otra mano, rodeando por completo su cuello y obligándolo a que inclinara su cuerpo.

Escuché su risa suave y giré lo ojos al sentir como me atraía más a su pecho. Este idiota se estaba aprovechando de la situación pero a pesar de saberlo me limité a continuar sin ningún miramiento la labor de sacarle la máscara, sin dejar de maldecir mentalmente por la falta de una tijera. Para ese nudo y Eren; dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Levi—susurró mientras palpaba el borde de mi delgada camisa, levantándola apenas unos cuantos centímetros y rozando la piel descubierta de mi espalda baja.

Mordí mi labio y con un rápido tironeo le logré quitar esa condenada máscara de sus ojos.

Y ahí estaba.

Eren, el chico de tercero superior, en boca de media ciudad, sin atisbo de odio hacia nadie, con su infaltable sonrisa y esos enormes e interesantes ojos…El, quien de alguna forma logró hacer un espacio en mi corazón, ese mocoso que provocó que me sintiera como una persona viva de nuevo.

.

.

***_EREN_***

**.**

**.**

En cuanto la máscara cayó al suelo, ninguno de los dos parecíamos dispuestos a tomarla. Al menos yo no lo haría, no me atrevía a perder el contacto justo en ese instante. Se veía tan lindo y…molesto.

No lo podía culpar. Yo solía demorarme más tiempo en sacármelo, y era algo cómico lo absurdo que era todo, porque en si es solo una máscara y tardarse tanto en zafar un simple nudo, tenía un grado de gracia por lo inútil que uno se sentía. Fue por eso que cuando escuché el sonido de plástico chocando contra el piso me sorprendí por la habilidad que poseía Levi y en lo rápido que se movieron sus manos.

Aunque también aparte de sentirme sorprendido, me sentí absurda e incoherentemente desanimado. Había terminado más rápido de lo que pensé y no tardó en alejarse.

—Maldita máscara—soltó frunciendo el ceño y se llevó dos dedos a la frente— ¿A quién se le ocurre ajustarla tanto?

— ¿Ahora te gusto más aun? —su rostro en seguida se tornó aún más molesto, y le lancé una mirada de diversión.

—Debes estar mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a contestar eso.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como un sí?

—No. Debes tomarlo como un "cierra la boca, mocoso hormonado"

—Ciérramela tu—bufó como respuesta pero tras unos segundo en los que —para mi sorpresa—pareció considerarlo, se acercó a paso lento hacia mí. No me moví, quería que él se acercara por completo, lo quería exponiendo toda esos sentimientos humanos que lo hacían desear amar y al mismo tiempo ser amado con esa misma intensidad agónica, agobiante y pura.

Justo cuando estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarnos la puerta detrás de él se abrió, llenando la pequeña sala de conversaciones y risas animadas de parte de la banda que estaba entrando en ese instante.

Entorné los ojos con pesar y tomé rápidamente la muñeca de Levi, atrayéndolo hacia mí y situándolo a mi lado. Había olvidado por completo a mis amigos, había olvidado por completo en donde estábamos y ahora estaban tomándome por sorpresa. Y tenía el terrible presentimiento de que no iba a acabar bien.

El primero que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia fue Armin, quien paró en seco e intentó, en vano, volver por sus pasos y arrastrar con él a Mikasa, pero poco o nada pudo hacer, enseguida ella también dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y yo solo deseé tener el poder de tele transportación para salir de ahí junto con Levi, pero no. Lamentablemente solo era una persona normal y lo único que podía hacer era intentar tranquilizar a una Mikasa asesina.

—Eren ¿Pero qué…?—comenzó ella, formando sus manos en puños sin dejar de mirar a la persona a mi lado.

—Mikasa vámonos…— Armin se veía incómodo pero ante todo resignado. Tanto el como yo sabíamos que cuando Mikasa estaba de esa forma, era más que complicado pararla.

—Mikasa, escucha…—

—No, Eren ¿Cómo?...Después de lo que pasaste esas semanas—no parecía encontrar las palabras y yo temía más a cada minuto que soltara demasiada información.

Suspiré y sin demasiadas ganas opté por apartarme del cuerpo menudo de Levi e ir hacia Mikasa pero al dar el primer paso la mano firme de Levi me impidió dar otro más, lo regresé a mirar y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

—Está bien, ella solo está un poco molesta.

—No me importa si ella está molesta o no… ¿De qué está hablando?

— ¿De qué crees, enano?

— ¡Mikasa! —le lance una mirada de advertencia pero prefirió ignorarla y seguir soltando palabras.

—¡Tu no lo viste!…Tu..tu no fuiste testigo de cómo estuvo Eren todas esas malditas semanas. Tú no viste el veneno que fuiste para él. Porque eso eres. Solo veneno ¡Lo dañaste!

— ¡Ya basta Mikasa! —Levi en algún momento de todo el alboroto me soltó, por lo que —a pesar de sentirme preocupado—me dirigí hacia Mikasa y la tomé por lo hombros—Detente…Hablaremos más tarde.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró angustiada, llevando su mano hacia la mía y apretándola—Te…te volverá a lastimar.

—No es así, ya no lo hará… Nunca lo hizo—pude ver lo inquieta que estaba ante toda la situación, quería intentar tranquilizarla pero,—a pesar de sentirme—, en lo único que pensaba era en lo tenso que estaba el ambiente. Levi no había dicho una sola palabra y yo solo quería que todos se fueran para poder hablar a solas con él.

Pero muy poco duró ese momento, porque luego de unos cuantos segundos el aroma a café tan característico de Levi se hizo presente; Supe que estaba cerca, entonces pensé que se acercaría a mí, pero nunca llegó. Solo observé como su cuerpo menudo me pasaba de largo y salía por la puerta, empujando a Armin y Reiner en el proceso, y al final nada.

Ya no estaba, se había ido.

Cuando terminé por procesarlo, me alejé rápidamente de Mikasa y salí tras él, importándome muy poco los llamados de mi hermana, importándome muy poco como, en vano, Armin y Reiner intentaron pararme sujetándome por los brazos y al final importándome muy poco la serie de miradas curiosas y fastidiadas de las personas a las que empujaba para poder ir más rápido. Solo pensaba en él y en cómo se veía cuando salió.

Si, pude haber pensado que en realidad a él no le importaba y que prefirió irse a algún otro lado que estar escuchando las riñas en demasía de una hermana demasiado sobreprotectora y peligrosa, pero solo con ver su perfil en el momento en que salió me bastó para darme cuenta de que estaba afectado, a pesar de que parecía intentar esconderlo con voluntad, no fue del todo suficiente para mí. Porque yo lo vi, tras esa máscara de indiferencia, frialdad y enfado estaba el verdadero Levi. Al que si le afectó esas palabras, al que lo lastimó y lo hizo sentirse mal, ese Levi.

Seguí corriendo, corrí a la única dirección a la que creí que fue, pero no lo encontraba y empezaba a desesperarme.

Necesitaba verlo, acariciarlo y robarle esos besos que tanto le molestaban, lo necesitaba a él.

¿Pero en donde buscarlo? Maldije mentalmente la escasa habilidad física que poseía, de verdad lo maldije.

Aun así no permití que eso me detuviera. Continué buscándolo con determinación.

.

.

***_LEVI_***

.

.

_En realidad no lo lastimé._

_En cualquier momento se cansará._

_Solo soy el capricho de un mocoso._

Bueno, ahora sabía que todos esos pensamientos no eran más que mentiras muy bien estructuradas e ilusorias.

Pase de ser un _capricho _a ser _veneno corrosivo_ en una sola noche. Lamentable.

¿Cómo pude dejarme hablar de esa forma por una niña grosera y estúpida? Nadie me habla así, debí haberle contestado, debí haberle dicho algo, cualquier cosa para que se callara. Después de todo esa niñata era una Ackerman, no hubiera parado de lanzar palabras con el solo fin de lastimar a quien las recibe, no hice del todo mal en salir antes de que comenzara a exaltarse.

Luego estaba Eren. No creí que la Mikasa de quien hablaba era justamente _esa _Mikasa. Por una parte fue en mi culpa ya que no la reconocí esa mañana en la cafetería, y también no haberle preguntado a ese mocoso si los lazos como que hermana que la unía de ella, eran de sangre. Pero no se me pasó por la cabeza formular esa pregunta, no la creía necesaria. Pero ahora…

El celular dentro de bolsillo de mi chaqueta empezó a vibrar con potencia, sobresaltándome. Esperé a que dejara de moverse para volver a relajarme en mi muy poco suave asiento y apoyé mi espalda en el árbol detrás. El césped aún estaba medio húmedo a causa de lo frío que estaba todo el ambiente, pero no iba a quejarme. Era el único lugar al que podía correr con la certeza de que Eren no me encontraría.

Aunque ¿Quién sabe? Ese mocoso siempre terminaba haciendo algo fuera de todo contexto, sorprendiéndome y tomándome con la guarida baja. No estaría mal esperar un poco más en ese pequeño parque, después de todo no era desagradable estar ahí….No lo era si no dejaba que los recuerdos bien guardados en mi cabeza deformen el escenario.

Clavé mi mirada en la poca iluminación del pequeño lugar; se trataban de unos faroles medianos que estaban siendo sostenido por una firme barra de metal de color negro, tenía un estilo muy particular a mi parecer, porque esos pequeños detalles ubicados a lo largo del camino lleno de piedritas, le daban al parque una apariencia de antigüedad. Era cómodo estar ahí, es como si estuviera paseando por aquellos parques de la época victoriana, elegantes de toques familiares y cálidos. Siempre me ha gustado este lugar.

Y a pesar de que amaba ese lugar, lo volví a pisar después de casi cuatro años.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre ese viejo roble del que se asomaban pequeñas florecitas de todo color, aunque ahora que lo recordaba ese árbol tenía muchos más de esas flores, ahora habían muy pocas. En ese instante la puerta de los recuerdos guardados se abrió, tan de repente, volviéndose inevitable volver a cerrarlo en esa caja con llaves, lo peor de todo es que me sentía demasiado cansado como para volver a cerrarla.

—_Mira, Levi._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

_Mi madre se acercó más a mí, teniendo sumo cuidado y moviéndose despacio para no incomodar al bebé dentro de su vientre. Me sonrió._

— _¿Sabes que este parque es mágico?_

—_Claro que no es mágico, mamá._

—_Sí, lo es. Observa—utilizó una de sus manos para apuntar un árbol lleno de pequeñas florecillas de un color diferente cada una, a lo lejos mientras que la otra se cerraba sobre mi mano y le daba un ligero apretón—Si algún día llegas a enamorarte, ese árbol será tu mayor confidente y guía._

_Fruncí el ceño extrañado, deslizando mi mirada de arriba hacia abajo. No encontré nada que me indicara que tuviera algún tipo de magia escondida en su interior. Solo veía un árbol común y corriente._

—_No te creo._

_Mi madre soltó una risita, pero no dijo nada más por lo que después de unos cuantos segundos decidí preguntarle cómo funcionaba, ella simplemente sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por mi hombro y apoyaba su cabeza en la mía._

—_Eso lo sabrás cuando venga la persona indicada. Solo en ese instante el árbol te dirá como ayudarte._

En ese momento se oyeron pisadas rápidas acercándose a mí e irremediablemente tuve que salir de mis ensoñaciones.

Molesto fijé la mirada en la persona parada frente a mí y tan rápido lo reconocí maldije mentalmente por no haberme mantenido lo suficientemente despierto como en un principio planeé hacerlo.

Si, muy bien Levi. Una vez más lo lograste.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

Aun jadeante me respondió—Encontrándote.

—Vete.

—No lo haré—inhaló aire en un intento de dejar de verse tan agitado y se dejó caer en el césped, frente a mí—Disculpa a Mikasa, a veces no mide…—

—Me importa un carajo esa tal Mikasa ¿sabes? —solté procurando no sonar tan afectado como en realidad estaba, no por el hecho de que me haya insultado, sino más bien porque apartó toda esas dudas que intentaba volverlas falsedades. Me hizo saber lo mucho que al parecer lastimé a ese mocoso, dio justo en el blanco con esas palabras. Dio justo en el blanco al decirme que no era más que solo veneno.

— ¿Entonces porque te fuiste?

—Me sentía cansado y necesitaba dormir ¿Enserio creíste que me afectó lo que dijo? —Se lo pregunté con un pequeño atisbo de diversión—Esa niña me tiene sin cuidado…—

Entonces sus brazos me rodearon. Me quedé inmóvil ante el rápido gesto pero poco o nada pude hacer para apartarlo. Olía a vainilla.

—Dime la verdad, por favor— Cállate, estúpido. Quise gritar y golpearlo por hacer que me sintiera tan bien con un simple abrazo, por hacerme sentir tan tranquilo como para soltar la verdadera razón por la que salí del bar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tenía que contenerme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e inmediatamente me sentí levantado del césped hacia su regazo ¿Qué pretendía…?

—No seas estúpido—musité cerca de su cuello—Si alguien nos ve alguien así, va a pensar mal, mocoso.

—Que lo haga, no me importa. No pienso soltarte hasta que respondas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?

—Tengo tres razones. La primera: Si hubieras estado tan cansado como decías, hubieras ido a tu casa. A la que por cierto fui, pero al no encontrarte seguí buscando—se inclinó levemente para comenzar a esparcir besos cortos por mi mejilla, enserio que en ese instante, deseaba tener algo con que golpearlo. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto afecto—La segunda: Tus ojos—fruncí el ceño y Eren río, entonces fruncí el ceño aún más. A pesar de no estar viéndome supo que lo estaba haciendo. Mocoso extraño—A pesar de que no eres fácil de leer, mostraste un poquito de lo que de verdad sentías por esos lindos ojos tuyos.

—Idiota, no son necesarias tus cursilerías.

Decidió continuar tras soltar una risita, las últimas palabras me las susurró sobre la esquina de mis labios—No eres insensible. Solo eres un humano con el reflejo de protegerse y construir los suficientes muros alrededor de tu corazón, como todos. Pero lo que te diferencia a ti es que…—esta vez sus labios se adueñaron por completo de los míos. No pude replicar—…esa parte escondida es más vulnerable de lo que intentas aparentar, Levi.

Sus labios eras suaves, o tal vez era el beso en si el que era más dulce. Ya me había besado antes, de esa forma tan frenética y llena de deseo, casi llegando a ser un beso solamente controlado por la lujuria y la calentura del momento, pero en ese instante era tan diferente. Lo hacía con suavidad, con lentitud que, a pesar de ser tortuosa, me hacía sentir una sensación vivaz en la boca del estómago, como si mil mariposas estuvieran jugueteando con mis órganos. Sus caricias solo aumentaban esa sensación, una de sus manos no paraba de formar pequeños círculos sobre mi mejilla, usando su dedo pulgar mientras que su mano libre me mantenía bien pegado a su cuerpo por medio de mi espalda. Me sentía flotar y en si era estúpido el pensamiento.

Pero lamentablemente era así.

Fue el momento perfecto.

Todos esos días en lo que veía a Eren en cada lugar, persona y cosa. Lo decaído que me sentía y lo poco que salía se debía solo a él y a su brillante sonrisa y presencia. Solo él pudo provocar que me sintiera de esa forma, solo él pudo hacer estragos en mi mente y corazón.

Y ahora solo él podía ver tras mi actitud indiferente y mis miradas afiladas y gélidas.

Tal vez de alguna forma solo él iba lograr arrancar al Levi más humano detrás de todos esos muros.

—E-espera, Eren—me sobresalté al sentir como una de sus manos se colaba al interior de mi camisa ¿Por qué quería que se detenga? —Basta.

Se detuvo y aproveché la poca separación de nuestros cuerpos para poner ambas manos sobre su pecho y empujarlo. En serio algo estaba mal en mí, lo sabía e intentaba encontrar el porqué. Lo único que necesitaba era un respiro y no estar tan cerca de él, porque aunque odie admitirlo, ese mocoso no hacía más que adormecer mi parte cuerda y calculadora; Una sorpresa no del todo desagradable a mi parecer, pero aun así…

— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Olvidé pedir las llaves de mi carro a F…a mi madre y no tengo en que regresar.

—Seguro—se levantó, llevándome con él—El auto no está muy lejos.

Lo golpeé ligeramente en el hombro; ligeramente y aun así hizo una mueca de dolor; tal vez me excedí en la fuerza con la que pensé golpearlo desde un principio. Fijé mi mirada en su sonrisa ladeada y lancé un gruñido de molestia, entonces vi la rama inclinada en un ángulo perfecto como para golpear a una persona alta, si, alta. Sonreí para mis adentros y seguí caminando hasta que el "auch" que murmuró Eren con dolor, me hicieron detener, girarme hacia él y verlo con diversión. Al final el karma no se hacía esperar para las personas tan jodidamente altas.

— ¿Qué pasó, Eren? —le pregunté con condescendencia e ironía mezclados. Aunque el prefirió ignorarlo y agacharse a tomar algo del suelo—Oye ¿Qué estas...?

—Mira, Levi—se acercó a mí al tiempo que hacía girar en su mano una flor pequeña y de muchos petalitos, miré con curiosidad a la flor y luego lo mire a él con confusión— ¿Lo ves?

—No veo nada.

—Mira los colores—me centré en ello. Tomé la mano con la que sostenía esa pequeña florecilla y la acerqué más a mí. No tenía mucho…pero los colores, parecían ser únicos. No era una inmensidad de matices entre vivos, opacos y medios, tampoco mezclas sorprendentes de variedad de tonos y gamas. Tan solo eran dos tonalidades.

"—_Eso lo sabrás cuando venga la persona indicada. Solo en ese instante el árbol te dirá como ayudarte"_

Dejé descansar la mirada en su rostro sonriente. Aproveché ese instante por lo sumido que se veía al observar la flor y sonreí levemente. Ese mocoso lo estaba logrando…No, ese mocoso lo logró desde el primer día; es solo que yo lo negué y lo tomé como una buena escapatoria. La mejor medicina contra el olvido y el mejor sedante para el dolor.

Pero el ya empezaba a transformarse en algo más que solo eso.

Volví a mirar ese pedacito de lo que parecía ser un poco de esperanza para un corazón comenzando a encenderse. Tal vez el comienzo no sea tan fácil, ni pensar en el momento en el que lleguen los verdaderos problemas, esos serían los retos que tendríamos que pasar.

Y esperé que lo hagamos juntos.

—Te lo regalo—susurró entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía mientras se inclinaba y me robaba otro beso. Se veía feliz y yo solo me limité a asentir.

Así fue como salimos de aquel pequeño parque y nos dirigimos hacia su auto. Uno al lado de otro, con mi mano derecha afianzada a su mano izquierda mientras sostenía la flor con mi mano libre.

Sin duda, la seguí observando sin perder detalles, incluso como a veces esos colores cambiaban de tonalidades cuando pasábamos bajo el límite de iluminación que ofrecían los faroles, era extraño.

Como ese mocoso.

Eran iguales. Hablando de colores y eso, uno de los colores de esa particular flor era verde con visos de color azul, casi celestes; podía jurar que a veces brillaban, pero ese pensamiento preferí mantenerlo en mi mente que comentarlo en voz alta, era similares al color de los ojos de él.

EL otro color —por más raro y descabellado que suene—era oliva, eran como lo míos. Y no es como si hubiera pasado toda mi vida viéndolos en un espejo, algunas de las tantas molestias en la universidad lo comentaban en conversaciones triviales, no le ponía mucha atención pero en el instante en que Eren me la mostró, esos comentarios fueron los primeros en llegar y abordar mis pensamientos.

Giré un poco mi cabeza y busqué a ese árbol, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo, ya que era el único que tenía ese tipo de flores, que a pesar de ser pequeñas, eran hermosas y únicas.

¿Qué más podrá hacer?

Ya me dio una diminuta señal, y ¿ahora?

Supuse que tendría que seguir descubriéndolo.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo mierda supiste en donde vivo?

—Al final Hanji me ayudó.

—Tsk, esa cuatro ojos.

—No es mala persona, solo un poco…extravagante.

—Está loca—escuché como reía. Suspiré con cansancio y tallé mis ojos. Hoy sí que había sido un día raro, y me sentía realmente desgastado en toda regla de la palabra— ¿Sabes? El hecho de tener chofer te hace ver como un niño mimado, que no puede manejar solo por miedo a romperse la uña.

—No me miman—se cruzó de brazos con aire pensativo—Es Mikasa y sus toques de queda. Si llego a quedarme hasta pasada la media noche fuera, manda a Bertholdt a buscarme y llevarme a casa.

— ¿Y si te escondes?

—Difícilmente puedes esconderte de alguien de su tamaño—soltó en broma mientras suspiraba—A veces Mikasa me asfixia.

—Te protege ¿no está bien? —Esperen ¿A caso estaba defendiendo a esa niña?

—Lo está, supongo. Siempre ha sido así, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que dejé de tratar con ella…tal vez es por eso que se arraiga tanto a protegerme y tenerme vigilado, puede que tenga miedo de que vuelva a desaparecer.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Volverías a desaparecer? —solté la pregunta sin inmutarme demasiado, importándome muy poco lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo. Tal vez era miedo.

—No, esta vez nadie podrá alejarme de lo que tengo. Me costó un poquito más de lo normal reconstruir mi vida, y además— me regaló uno de sus tantas sonrisas— te tengo a ti.

— ¿Y si soy yo quien se va? —tal vez me excedí un poco con la pregunta, pero quería una respuesta, a pesar de sonar estúpido escucharlo replicar algo con determinación me hace quererlo aún más.

—Te seguiría—Listo, sin vacilación, sin duda y con esa práctica y firme determinación—Iría a donde tu vayas.

—No lo hagas.

—Lo haría, aunque ¿Por qué no construir nuestra vida juntos, aquí?

Este mocoso aun sueña.

Son esos planes típicos de alguien enamorado. Piensas "Todo está bien mientras estemos juntos", es el resumen de toda relación, no podía simplemente decirlo y provocar que mi corazón se acelere como nunca antes. No podía llenarme con esas ilusiones vagas, cuando había vivido de primera mano esa emoción al construir un vida junto a la persona que crees amar, porque es así. Cuando estas solo, los únicos pensamientos que tienes son acerca de un futuro incierto, con tus sueños y metas cumplidos, con una buena profesión y una vida tranquila y próspera. Luego viene…

Ese destornillador.

Y con esa falta de miedo y solo pura firmeza empiezas a pensar en otro futuro, vuelves a retomar los caminos que seguiste y lograste pasar con dificultad. Cambias toda la perspectiva.

Y ya no te ves solo a ti en ese futuro, sino también, a la persona que amas.

Formas un futuro sin saber que lo más probable es que esa persona termine marchándose y ¿Qué te queda?

Solo un futuro roto.

—Eren solo quiero que me prometas algo. Y si no lo vas a hacer mejor dímelo ahora, para que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

Asintió tras analizarme un buen rato con la mirada—Lo haré… pero ¿De qué se trata?

—Prométeme que si algún día llegan a ofrecerte una gran oportunidad, sea de tu colegio o de tu banda, irás, con esa determinación con la que dijiste que me seguirías—lo miré con seriedad, él tenía oportunidades y las desperdiciaba ¿Qué tal si ya nunca vuelven? Claro, soy consciente de que estoy cubriendo todo el temor a ser abandonado de nuevo con las palabras que estoy soltando. Pero prefiero eso, a ser uno de los obstáculos en su camino para alcanzar sus sueños.

Volteé a verlo con impaciencia al no escucharlo decir ni una palabra.

—Eren, promételo—murmuré.

Eren sonrió como nunca antes y yo me sentí más confundido aun.

—Lo prometo…lo prometo. Tú también hazlo—No estaba hablando en serio, siguió hablando, repitiendo las mis palabras que yo dije, tan solo cambiando lo necesario—Prométeme que si algún día llegan a ofrecerte una gran oportunidad, sea en tu universidad o tu trabajo—noté su tensión pero de inmediato volvió a relajarse—irás, con esa determinación con la que me hiciste prometer lo mismo.

Sin esperar a que yo contestara decidió aumentar algo más a esa dichosa promesa.

—Pero volveremos estar juntos después ¿bien?

.

.

.

***_EREN_***

Tras despedirme de Bertholdt y darle las gracias por traerme, opté por mandarle un mensaje a Mikasa informándole que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo normal, pareció tomarlo bien ya que no me respondió…o tal vez aun no veía el mensaje. Suspiré esperando que sea la primera opción, a pesar de ser la más irracional e incoherente.

—Mocoso—levanté la vista de la pantalla y me topé con un muy lindo Levi apoyado de lado en el umbral de la puerta de su casa. Sonreí y guardé el aparato en mi bolsillo— ¿Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte parado en medio de la vereda, congelándote y mandado mensaje a no-se-quien-mierda?

— ¿Estas preocupado de que me resfríe? —le pregunté en tono lastimero, caminado hacia él, disfrutando de su rostro molesto y —a pesar de saber esconderlo bastante bien—un atisbo de sonrojo en esas mejillas pálidas.

—Tsk…Solo cállate y entra—musitó y volvió a entrar, regalándome una más de sus miradas matadoras.

—Wow, tu casa es muy bonita…igual al dueño—esquivé sin dejar de reír una de las almohadas que usó como arma, tenía que reprimir esos deseos de molestarlo; estaba seguro que uno de esos días no iría con tanta suerte y lograría llegarme, quien sabe, tal vez a la próxima me lance un tenedor.

—Por ese chistecito duermes en el piso, idiota—paré mi caminar y reprimiendo las ganas de abalanzarme a él, observé la cara de seriedad que llevaba.

Entonces, no estaba bromeando.

Iba a quedarme en su casa, junto a él.

¡En nuestro primer día siendo novios oficiales!

—Prometo no molestarte más—dando largas zancadas me situé frente a él y lo abracé— ¿Puedo dormir junto a ti en tu cama, ahora? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

—Deja de abrazarme tan fuerte—gruño bajito intentado apartarme de su lado pero yo solo afiancé más mis brazos a su alrededor

— ¿Puedo? —susurró haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Bien! pero aléjate, mocoso de mierda—Así lo hice, aunque no del todo, aun mantuve mi mano entrelazada a la suya con fuerza para que no se alejara.

—Vamos a dormir. Tengo mucho, mucho sueño.

— ¿Así que ahora si tienes sueño? —Comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo de un largo pasillo, claro, yo siguiéndolo detrás—Me dio hambre, así que tendrás que esperar. Para tu mala suerte.

—Puedo esperar.

— Que bien—soltó con sarcasmo—Ahora suéltame. No puedo cocinar si…—se quedó callado de repente y volvió a soltar un gruñido bajito—Cocinaré mañana, volvió a darme sueño.

—Pero te veías hambriento—repliqué mientras era arrastrado una vez más por ese menudo cuerpo— ¿Levi?

— ¿Qué? —empezaba a entenderlo, no parecía de las personas a quienes se les va así de rápido el apetito, entonces debe haber algo más detrás de todo eso.

—Cocinaré yo—intenté detenerlo, y con sorpresa me encontré siendo jalado por su mano. No había notado esa fuerza—Está bien, podemos hacerlo juntos—no se detenía, pero que hombre más testarudo.

—Te dije que no tengo hambre.

—Es mentira… tu si tienes hambre—esta vez intenté detenerlo con ambas manos pero mis pies seguían resbalando por la superficie plana del piso— ¡Te enseñaré a cocinar!

— ¡Puedo cocinar! —paró y volteó hacia a mí con enojo, yo me limité a suspirar con alivio. Al menos logré que se detuviera. Aun así eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba molestándose en serio. Puede ser que lo que más quiera en el mundo sea ver su parte más humana, más vulnerable y viva pero soy consciente de que con ello también vienen esos sentimientos de enojo e ira humana, esos que solo pueden sacarte aquellas personas capaces de hacerte sonreír.

Y a pesar de que suene contradictorio, ver que puedo causar en el algo más que solo fría indiferencia aumenta las ganas de hacerlo sentir amado y necesitado.

Por eso mismo tenía que aprender a lidiar con este tipo de casos. Tenía que aprender a tranquilizarlo hasta en estas pequeñas dificultades.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Bertholdt había sido contratado por Mikasa para vigilarme fuera de las horas de toque? —Tomé como buena señal el rostro de confusión que puso, así que continué con determinación—No era del todo cierto… Bueno Mikasa lo usa como una buena oportunidad para espiarme pero la verdadera razón es porque yo…no puedo conducir. Todos mis amigos pueden hacerlo pero a pesar de que intente una y otra vez, no lo consigo. Mis instructores dijeron que lo mejor es que esperara a tener edad y que lo volviera a intentar. Aunque sé que lo dijeron porque también parecían estarse cansando de mí y mi muy baja e inútil habilidad frente a un volante.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Porque ¿sabes? No me importó lo que los instructores me dijeron, yo seguí intentándolo. Tomo prestado el auto de la madre de Mikasa de vez en cuando para practicar y aunque siga siendo pésimo en ello, me voy dando cuenta de que practicar no es del todo en vano. Voy mejorando.

Lo vi entornar los ojos en mi dirección, y enseguida me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo responder ¿Lo logré? De un momento a otro la respuesta se hizo presente en su rostro, en su boca y en sus ojos. Apartó la mirada hacia el suelo y empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras lanzaba un suspiro resignado. Si, lo había logrado. Fue rápido, casi como si no hubiera sido real, solo una simple ilusión de mi mente novelera y soñadora, pero el atisbo de una sonrisa sincera se quedó plasmado, a pesar de que después de unos cuantos segundos se borró. Lo vi, y no pensaba permitir que fuera su último avistamiento.

—Eres un mocoso incompetente ¿sabías? —dio media vuelta y siguió caminando fuera de la cocina, para mi sorpresa.

—Levi…—lo seguí y al extender la mano para detenerlo, la tomó repentinamente y comenzó arrastrarme con él— ¿Aun estas molesto?

— ¿Me veo molesto? —preguntó sin soltar mi mano mientras subía las escaleras—No lo estoy.

— ¿Entonces porque…—

—Cocina para mí en navidad—soltó tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo para abrirla.

— ¿Por qué en navidad? Puedo hacerlo ahora—le dije entusiasmado recibiendo como respuesta un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Solo hazlo ese día ¿bien? —asentí confundido pero enseguida mi rostro cambió de consternación a sorpresa para luego terminar en una inmensa felicidad. Estaba parado en la habitación de mi lindo Levi.

No era muy grande y no tenía muchas cosas pegadas en las paredes…por no decir absolutamente nada. La cama estaba pegada a la pared y al lado derecho se encontraba el alfeizar de la ventana, mientras que a su lado derecho estaba una simple cómoda con un reloj y un portarretratos encima. Los últimos detalles que también noté fueron el escritorio más apartado sin ningún libro u hoja reposando encima. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado, organizado y limpio, no había imperfecciones. Todo era tan Levi.

Entonces observé su librero y me sorprendí. No era como el mío que apenas lograba llenar cada pequeño estante, este era amplio, llegando a abarcar casi toda la pared con sus innumerables libros. Regresé a verlo y lo encontré sumido en las teclas de su celular ¿A quién estará escribiendo? Me mordí el labio con molestia decidiendo mantenerme estoico con ese tipo de cosas, porque a pesar de ser su novio muy poco podría hacer con eso, solo provocaría su enojo.

Suspiré con resignación y continué hojeando su librero, tenía de todo tipo y eso me emocionó. No sé muy bien el porqué, tal vez era esa sensación de saber que puedo hablar con él sobre libros, a pesar de que no he leído mucho y se nota a leguas que el sí que lo ha hecho. Me incliné hacia el estante un poco más bajo y comencé a pasarlo con el dedo índice, buscando el vislumbre de algún libro que conozca.

Entonces lo vi y lo tomé sonriendo para mis adentros. Me pregunté si ya lo habrá leído, era un libro a mi parecer interesante, más que todo por la historia de amor que llevaba escrita; no era cualquier historia de amor…podía decir que a pesar de que tenía sus partes dulces escritas dentro, también había ese borde afilado que provocaba que quisieras seguir leyéndolo.

_Cumbres borrascosas. _

—Oye, mocoso—dejé el libro en donde lo encontré y lo volteé a ver. Aún sostenía el celular en la mano— ¿Piensas dormir con eso?

— ¿Con que? ¿Con mi ropa? —no me sentía incómodo con la ropa, podía dormir con ella—No me molesta, pero si quieres que me lo saque. No tengo ningún problema—sonreí de forma inocente reprimiendo el deseo de besar esos labios fruncidos.

—No quería decir eso, idiota. Pero si quieres dormir incómodo no es mi proble…—su celular volvió a sonar deteniéndolo, miró rápidamente la pantalla y soltó un bufido molesto—Voy a cambiarme, tu mientras puedes acomodarte en donde sea que vayas a dormir.

—Dijiste que puedo dormir en tu cama—repliqué mirando el pequeño aparto que robaba su atención y una vez más deseé haber nacido con súper poderes para así poder destrozar ese maldito celular.

—Sí, hazlo—dijo de forma ausente, mientras se encerraba en el baño con la muda de ropa que sacó rápidamente de su ropero en la mano.

Me sorprendí por la cantidad de veces que había suspirado en todo el día. No era normal en mí hacerlo, a menos que sea para hacer algún tipo de broma o para imitar a alguien. Me saqué los zapatos junto con la medias y me dejé caer en la cama, casi de inmediato mi celular empezó a vibrar. Maldije mentalmente, había olvidado por completo el mensaje que le había enviado a Mikasa, seguro y ya lo vio.

Me preparé inhalando una gran cantidad de aire y soltándola reiteradas veces mientras veía la pantallita del aparto con el nombre de Mikasa parpadeando sin detenerse. _Vamos, Eren se hombrecito y contéstale de una maldita vez_. Tragué con fuerza y por fin aplasté el botón de contestar.

Por favor que alguien me salve.

— ¿Si?

— ¿EREN EN DONDE ESTAS? AHORA MISMO VOY PARA ALLÁ.

— ¡No! Mikasa, espera. E-estoy bien, enserio—solté rápidamente sentándome en el borde—Eh…no llegaré a casa hoy.

— ¿Porque? —me preguntó con angustia—Hoy volverán papas, Eren. Lo sabes ¿Qué quieres que les diga?

—Diles que me quedé en casa de Armin.

— ¿En dónde estás realmente?

—E-en…en casa de Levi.

—AHORA MISMO VOY PARA ALLÁ.

— ¡Mikasa!

—Hablo en serio, Eren. No puedo permitir que ese enano te vuelva a hacer daño.

—Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien—escuché un carraspeo de molestia no muy lejos y levanté la mirada sobresaltado. Levi estaba parado en el borde de la puerta del baño, mirándome. Sonreí nervioso y le hice un gesto de "Espera un momento" con la mano a lo que el giró los ojos y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él—Mikasa tengo que irme. Hablamos mañana ¿sí?

—Eren…—se oyó más preocupada aun y me sentí mal por ella. Tenía toda a razón para sentirse asustada, incluso yo debería estar asustado. Pero no lo estaba en absoluto, porque esta vez no pensaba soltarlo con tanta facilidad. Y si yo no estaba asustado, no tenía por qué estarlo ella—Bien…Te espero mañana temprano, sano y salvo…y feliz como siempre ¿bien? O mataré a ese chiste de…—

—Mikasa.

—Sí, sí. Recuerda que mañana tenemos repaso temprano, así que no vallas a llegar tarde.

— ¡Sí!

—No olvides dormir con la almohada baja ya que si está muy alta te pueden dar pesadillas.

—Sí, _mamá. _Ya entendí. Adiós.

—Adiós, Eren. Descansa—colgué conteniendo una carcajada. No podía ser más preocupada. Si no era conmigo era con Annie o Armin, aunque también había casos en lo que solía arreglarse para estar atenta a los tres, incluso a veces solía estar atenta a Reiner.

Pero desde que me vio en ese estado tan lamentable la noche en que Levi me dijo que me fuera, estaba más inquieta de lo común. Merodeaba a mí alrededor sin descanso, preguntándome si necesitaba algo o no me sentía bien y en casos alegando ser mi novia cada vez que alguna chica indeseada se acercaba. Y aunque en ese momento fue un gran apoyo para mí, ahora me resultaba demasiado exagerado.

Después de todo, ya no me siento decaído, ni mucho menos con ganas de encerrarme en mi habitación por horas.

— ¿Por fin terminaste de hablar? —Levi se aceró y removió los edredones hacia abajo, viéndose enojado y haciendo ver a las suaves almohadas como unas buenas armas para cometer homicidio.

—Si ¿Y tú ya terminaste de mandar mensajes? —le pregunté con diversión. Aunque de eso no sentía nada, más bien quería coger el celular encima de la cómoda y descubrir a la persona que lo molestaba tan tarde y luego romperlo…aunque si lo hacía ya no podría llamarlo.

—No.

— ¿Eh? —lo miré. Volvía a portarse indiferente.

—Aun no termino, incluso, ahora mismo iba a mandar otro mensaje—se estiró a tomar el celular pero lo detuve —sin saber de dónde rayos saqué el valor—y tomé el aparato primero— ¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?

— ¿A quién estas escribiendo? —se veía furioso y al borde de un atentado crimen pero seguí mirándolo con firmeza.

— ¿A ti que te importa?

—Me importa y mucho, Levi

Se masajeó el sien izquierdo y tras soltar un suspiro exagerado, volvió a hablar—Hazlo, si tanto quieres. Mira los malditos mensajes—se recostó y me dio la espalda— Es de mi estúpido trabajo.

_Muy bien, Eren. No haces más que joderlo todo. _

Me mordí el labio molesto. No con él, ni con el celular, sino conmigo y mis estúpidos celos, por más que intento no los puedo reprimir, siguen apareciendo y tomando el control de mis pensamientos. Provocando que haga y diga cosas sin pensar, ahora más que todo debe pensar que no solo soy un mocoso, sino que también una persona que no tiene ni tendrá ningún tipo de lazo con el tema de la confianza; algo que no ayuda del todo en la relación. Nunca quise hacerle pensar que no confiaba en él, porque lo hago y me siento feliz haciéndolo.

En quienes no confió son en esas personas que lo rodean, pero no de todos…Mierda, ni siquiera sabía en qué personas no podía confiar porque de todos sospechaba, no era mi culpa ser así. Y me duele no poder cambiarlo, pero por él…

—Lo siento—me moví más cerca, y tras pensarlo un momento, me recosté a su lado, con el edredón aun debajo de mí—Discúlpame.

No se movió ni hizo algún sonido que me indicara que aún seguía despierto. Aun así sabía que lo estaba; tal vez su postura rígida o la forma en como apretaba el borde de la manta que lo cubría lo delataba, pero más que todo era el hecho de que no intentaba fingir estarlo. Supuse que lo que intentaba era en realidad todo lo contrario. Él quería que supiera que me estaba ignorando sin remordimiento y con voluntad.

—Levi—no me importaba, seguiría insistiendo. Después de todo era Levi, no me lo dejaría tan fácil. Sonreí y pasé un brazo sobre su cuerpo mientras hundía mi rostro en los pocos mechones azabaches que se desperdigaban por su blanquecino cuello—Levi…Levi, Leviiiii.

—Cállate, mocoso—murmuró y noté inmediatamente el resentimiento que intentaba ocultar en su voz con molestia. Un mejor incentivo para seguir con mis movimientos.

Seguí llamándolo por su nombre, siendo más que consciente del grado suicida que conllevaba; claro, no le tomé mucha importancia y se me borró por completo al sentirlo más suelto y relajado, ya no apresaba el edredón con fuerza y sus hombros solo se movían para soltar suspiros dramáticos de vez en cuando. Pero aún no se giraba.

Volví a repasar mi estrategia y alguna forma de que esto mejore. Pero no sabía cómo…

Comencé a pensar y pensar, buscar ideas y ver las probabilidades de que funcionen pero nada. Fue entonces cuando se me vino algo a la mente. No era tan complejo, era simple llegando a las expectativas suficientes para que el me volteara a ver. Bien sea para golpearme, insultarme, botarme de la cama o al menos para verme con su mirada entre fulminante y avergonzada. Esperé que fuera la última.

**_Tu puedes ser la mantequilla de maní de mi jalea._**

—_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_—comencé a susurrar cerca de su oído, poniendo suma atención en sus gestos inexistentes. También me concentraba en el ritmo de las palabras, hace tiempo que esa canción vuelve a mi mente, pero llegó en el momento perfecto y di mil gracias a quien quiera que se haya encargado de haberme hecho escuchar esa canción.

**_Tú puedes ser las mariposas que siento en mi vientre._**

—_You can be the butterflies, I feel in my belly_— busqué su mano y la rocé ligeramente al encontrarla.

No pude evitar sentirme nervioso al principio ¿Una razón? En mi vida había dedicado una canción a alguien y en segunda: En mi vida la había cantado frente a frente…Aunque técnicamente me estaba dando la espalda pero igual, se me hizo un tanto difícil; pero me obligué a dejarlo a un lado. No era momento de titubeos ni nervios de quinceañera; no ahora, al menos.

**_Tu puedes ser el capitán y yo tu primer ayudante._**

_—You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_— noté como sacudía ligeramente los hombros, y enseguida sonreí también, aunque no lo veía sabía que se le escapó una risita delatadora.

**_Tú puedes ser el escalofrío que sentí en nuestra primera cita._**

_—You can be the chills that I feel on our first day_—me acerqué y logré alcanzar a plasmar un rápido beso en su cuello, y ni bien lo hice recibí un fuerte codazo en las costillas como respuesta. Puede que lo esté logrando.

**_Tu puedes ser el héroe y yo tu acompañante._**

_—You can be the hero, I can be your sidekick_ —seguí cantando atreviéndome a acariciar sus dulces y algo tintadas mejillas con el dedo pulgar. Si, lo estaba logrando.

**_Tú puedes ser la lágrima que derrame si alguna vez nos separamos._**

_—You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_—Se tensó por un momento pero enseguida se relajó bajo mis brazos y ante mi sorpresa giró su cuerpo —tan solo un poco— y me observó de reojo, por primera sin su particular ceño fruncido.

**_Tú puedes ser la lluvia de la nube cuando hay tormenta._**

_—You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming_—seguí susurrándoselo mientras pegaba mi cuerpo mas al suyo.

**_O puedes ser el sol cuando brilla por la mañana._**

—_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning_—moví la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música —que resonaba en mi cabeza— de forma juguetona a lo que él me miró con diversión. Decidí que a la próxima traería mi guitarra.

**_No sé si alguna vez podría estar sin ti, porque chico tú me complementas. Y a tiempo sé que ambos lo veremos, que somos todo lo que necesitamos._**

—_Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need_—alzó la ceja de forma graciosa y yo solo lo apreté mas contra mi. Ya no estaba molesto y se sentía tan bien saberlo, verlo y sentirlo.

**_Porque eres la manzana de mi pastel._**

**_Eres la "frut" de mi "illa"._**

**_Tú eres el humo de mis alturas._**

**_Y eres el único con quien quiero casarme._**

**—Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry—entrelacé sus finos dedos con los míos y lance una risita al verlo girar los ojos ante lo que cantaba. No podía ser más adorable.**

**_Porque eres el único para mí, para mí._**

**_Y yo soy el único para ti, para ti._**

**_Tomas a ambos, para nosotros, para nosotros._**

**_Y somos el dúo perfecto._**

**—**_Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take the both of us, of us. And we're the perfect two_**—**pellizqué una de sus mejillas con diversión y tras apartarme de un manotazo, por fin se giró por complete hacia mí. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría de la felicidad.

**_Somos el dúo perfecto._**

**_Somos el dúo perfecto._**

**_Cariño tu y yo…Somos el dúo perfecto._**

Aunque ya no me veía, sabía que estaba escuchando con total atención las palabras que contenía la música porque fruncía el ceño y a veces soltaba bufidos recelosos, pero lo que más me gustaba de todos sus pequeños gestos era cuando apretaba de forma inconsciente mi mano y su rostro se relajaba. En esos momentos sabía que alguna frase en especial de la canción le gustaba.

**_Tú puedes ser el príncipe y yo puedo ser tu princesa._**

—_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_—me vio con afilada diversión, yo solo me limite a sacarle la lengua y a seguir cantando. Sus hombros volvieron a sacudirse en señal de una carcajada silenciosa.

**Tu puedes ser el goloso y yo tu dentista**/ You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist.

**Tú puedes ser los zapatos y yo ser los cordones/** You can be the shoes and I can be the laces.

**Tú puedes ser el corazón que derrame** en las páginas/ You can be the heart that I spill on the pages.

**_Tú puedes ser el vodka y yo puedo ser el chaser/_** You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser.

**_Tú puedes ser el lápiz y yo puedo ser el papel/_ **You can be the pencil and I can be the paper.

**_Puedes ser tan frío como el clima del invierno…/_ **You can be as cold as the winter weather…

**_Pero no me importa, siempre que estemos juntos/_** But I don't care as long as we're together.

Me miró por un momento pero antes de que volviera a apartar la vista uní mi frente con la suya y sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria, llevé una de mis manos a su espalda y lo retuve ahí.

**_Sabes que no dudaré de ti._**

**_Y sabes lo que pienso acerca de ti._**

**_Y sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti._**

Ladeé un poco mi cabeza y al sentir sus finos labios sobre los míos continué susurrando con lentitud.

**_Me encanta la manera en que sonríes._**

Y entonces me besó. Simplemente acercó más su rostro y unió por completo nuestros labios, intensificando no solo el contacto sino también las sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Era sorprendente como no podía acostumbrarme a las ligeras descargas que mi cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que lo probaba, al robarle esos tentadores besos. Sencillamente era sorprendente lo que ese pequeñito, gruñón y sarcástico hombrecito podía provocar en mí.

Wow, si el pudiera leer la mente seguro ya estaría muerto.

—Quiero que sepas que eres un idiota, un mocoso desconfiado de lo peor y…—reí contra sus labios ante las protestas, estaba avergonzado. Lo sabía, más que todo por los insultos, que aunque no lo sepa y no sea muy consciente, delataban cada uno de los sentimientos que experimentaba. Difícilmente podía esconderlo o retenerlos muy en el fondo.

—No suenas muy convincente, mucho menos cuando estas en esta posición tan comprometedora.

— ¿Así que estar de esta forma te parece comprometedor? —murmuró con ironía, que pase por alto al sentir como una de sus manos alejó el edredón de su cuerpo y con la mirada me invitaba a sumarme a la tibieza que ofrecía la cama. Y así lo hice; tras acomodarme volvió a cubrirnos a ambos con aquel pedazo de acolchada tela y volvió a dejarse caer en su almohada.

Levi me observó por un instante y soltando un bufido de protesta se acercó a mi hombro. Enseguida estiré mi brazo y lo pegué a su cintura para atraerlo más.

Fue entonces cuando lo noté.

Todo, absolutamente todo. Su respiración chocando contra mi cuello, en como inconscientemente formaba pequeños círculos imaginarios sobre mi pecho con sus delgados dedos y en como movía lentamente las piernas para entrelazarlas con las mías, como si temiera ser descubierto en medio de ese simple y majestuoso acto. Era un tanto receloso, claro, de una forma única. Como solo Levi podía.

—Hoy no fui a trabajar, por eso mi estúpido jefe empezó a mandar como desgraciado mil mensajes a mi celular—susurró con voz adormilada.

Se oía cansado, no, más que eso, incluso lo pude ver en su rostro un poco más pálido de lo normal. Parecía como si no hubiese dormido en días, y tan solo la hubiera pasado trabajando. Y aun así, a pesar de sentirse al borde un sueño profundo, decidió darme una explicación de los tantos mensajes. Me sentí culpable y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo fuerte y depositar un beso largo sobre su frente, bañada de sus finos cabellos oscuros.

—Lamento ser tan infantil, Levi. Pero quiero que sepas que aún no logró controlar del todo mis celos... —

—Escucha mocoso idiota—me interrumpió apoyando la quijada sobre mi pecho y lanzándome una mirada seria—Contrólalos…Si no puedes confiar en mí, estoy seguro de que esta relación ser ira a la mierda más rápido de lo que crees.

—Yo confió en ti.

—Entonces si lo haces, deja de decir y pensar estupideces. No ayudara en nada.

Dicho eso volvió a recostarse, luego se removió un poco, acomodándose y por fin cerró los ojos. No quería molestarlo más pero sentía la necesidad de preguntarle algo, solo una cosa para así poder dormir por fin como hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

— ¿Levi? —susurré sin recibir respuesta, así que lo volví a intentar—Levi

— ¿Mmh? —sonreí aunque no pude evitar sentirme mal por haber interrumpido su intento de dormir.

—Ven mañana al repaso de la banda.

— ¿Eh?

—Di que sí.

—Estás loco.

—Por favor.

—A tu hermana de seguro no le hará feliz verme ahí.

—No a ella pero a mí sí.

—Eren…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

— ¡Agh! Bien, bien. Iré, ahora duerme de una maldita vez.

— ¡Sí! — ¡Va a ir! Reprimí el impulso de levantarme y saltar en la cama de la felicidad…¡Oh! Nervios, sonreí. También sentía nervios.

Tomé su pierna y lo obligué a pegarse, casi parecía estar completamente sobre mi cuerpo y aunque no parecía hacerlo feliz, al menos estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para solo limitarse a soltar un gruñido y murmurar un suave "idiota" cerca de mi cuello.

Pero no hizo más.

Anoté mentalmente uno de sus nuevos gestitos curiosos y ni bien cerré los ojos me quedé postrado en aquella cama con olor a café y un deje de algodón de azúcar.

.

.

.

***_LEVI_* [Pasado]**

**.**

**.**

Cuando estaba a solo un año más para por fin terminar el colegio y pasar a la nueva tortura llamada universidad. Mi vida aún seguía siendo un tanto desecha y sombría pero más que todo solitaria, a pesar de que esa mujer loca de anteojos y el tipo ese con cabello demasiado rubio para ser natural, casi nunca se despegaban de mi lado, llegando a veces a molestarme tanto como para gritarles que me dejaran en paz de una maldita vez o llamaría a algunos de los profesores y los delataría con la excusa de que me estaban acosando. Pero vaya a alguien a decirles la seriedad con la que estaba hablando.

La cosa estaba en que parecía no importarles y seguían merodeando a mí alrededor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Había días en los que no me molestaba en ofrecerles ni una mísera mirada, aunque en realidad casi nunca lo hacía, a nadie. Siempre me limitaba a pasar de largo a las personas con mi infaltable mirada indiferente, claro, había casos en los que les devolvía el saludo, mas por buen educación que por la simpleza de hacerlo y ser feliz por ello. Y a pesar de eso, no se rendían en buscar conversación coherente y lo suficientemente larga conmigo ¿Con cuál objetivo? No me interesaba en absoluto saberlo, ni siquiera sabía las razones principales de todo eso, pero optaba por seguir con mi vida, esa vida con esos padres discutiendo cada maldita vez que se veían. No me entretenía portarme grosero o de mala forma, era suficiente con que supieran que no era de las personas con las que se podía hablar libremente, mucho menos con la que se podía sobrepasarse con el tema de la confianza

¿Cuándo fue que empezó a cambiar todo eso?

Aun lo recordaba, aunque no es del todo claro ese pequeño y difuso retazo de mi vida, lo podía sentir reproduciéndose una y otra vez.

Fue un día, de esos en los que todos los estudiantes estaban aglomerados de la peor forma en la pequeña cafetería porque fuera la lluvia no paraba de caer. Uno de esos repugnantes días.

Odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente histérica y desesperada por comprar al menos las sobras lamentables del refrigerio diario, me parecía exagerado, aunque claro, cualquiera lo diría si ya estuviera sentado tranquilamente en su propia mesa y con el refrigerio completo al frente suyo.

Suspiré aburrido mientras que con fuerza metía la pajilla al interior de la manzana y la sacaba, odiaba esas manzanas; eran verdes, de un enfermizo verde pálido que hacía que mi molestia no hiciera más que acrecentar. Como las odiaba, también a todos los estudiantes y a las señoras que vendían los refrigerios, también a los profesores y al conserje. Y odiaba más aun a ese tipo que no dejaba de mirarme con esa sonrisa estúpida dibujada en sus labios…Oh, mierda. Otra vez él.

Lo que faltaba.

Era lo mismo cada día, cada maldito día sin falta. No sé qué es lo que buscaba exactamente, pero no había día en el que me salve de sus miradas imprudentes, ladinas y una que otra vez torpes. Era un tanto incómodo pero también estaba esa sensación de gracia en todo el asunto. Yo nunca le devolvía la mirada.

A veces lo veía de paso, pero en el momento en el que notaba que iba a girar su cabeza en mi dirección, lo apartaba, inclusive tenía cuidado con su amigo, que era algo así como su tercer y cuarto ojo, quien solía avisarle o informarle cada vez que entraba a algún salón en el que estaban ellos. Era imposible ignorarlo, por más que quisiera, no podía porque estaba en todo. Había veces en las que lograba formarse detrás de mí cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, por eso mejor optaba por terminar las tareas que lo profesores asignaban cuando ya estaba a punto de sonar la campana y me apresuraba a la cafetería a comprar mi refrigerio y sentarme donde siempre. En el pequeño rincón, lo más alejado posible del contacto visual y físico con las personas.

Y él, se sentaba junto a sus amigos a una cuantas mesas más al centro, el lugar perfecto para seguir devorándome con la mirada.

Justamente como en ese instante hacía.

Lo podía ver gracias al reflejo que me ofrecía la ventana. Su amigo no dejaba de codearle sin piedad las costillas y mover los labios frenéticamente, supuse que avisándole que ya estaba sentado como siempre en la mesa. Enseguida ese tipo volteo a verme. La tortura de cada día. Y como siempre las estúpidas manzanas verdes no faltaban, la dejé a un lado y decidí abrir la cajita del jugo. Por Dios, este no es el pre kínder como para estar vendiendo este chistecito de bebida, incluso tenía en él dibujitos de macabras calaveras sonrientes y… ¡De colores! Esta cosa es del demonio.

Me encogí de hombros y llevé la pajita a mis labios mientras volvía a ver a mi acosador visual por la ventana. Ahora ese idiota desvergonzado tenía el valor suficiente como para verme sin ningún tipo de modestia, con la quijada apoyada en su mano y una sonrisa boba bien adherida a sus labios. Oh, por favor que alguien me mate.

Y sin saber de dónde mierda saqué tanto atrevimiento, recompuse mi mirada indiferente y gélida y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. El efecto fue inmediato, aunque no el esperado.

Su amigo comenzó a toser y a pincharlo una y otra vez en el estómago. Lo que me dio gracia pero enseguida se fue al verlo a él y a su rostro inmutable, apenas si alzó las cejas como gesto de sorpresa pero nada más, incluso y ante mi molestia, parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Entonces sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño enojado. El maldito se atrevió a sonreír, que se joda ¡Que se joda todo el mundo! Gruñí fastidiado, me levanté de un salto y salí de la cafetería dando furiosas zancadas.

¿Cómo pudo…? No, un momento… ¿Por qué me afectó tanto una simple sonrisa?

¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?!

El problema fue que nunca lo supe con exactitud.

Nunca más volví a entrar a la cafetería, aunque había día en los que inevitablemente me topaba con él, pero no lo miraba. Seguía con mi camino, pero sí que lograba sacarme miradas molestas y ceños fruncidos. Aún más cuando se chocaba _accidentalmente _conmigo.

Los días siguieron pasando, cada vez estaba más cerca la despedida para nuestra clase y cada vez estaba más cerca el salir permanentemente del colegio.

Pensé que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Ni a él ni a su sonrisa.

¿Quién iba a pensar que me encontraría con él unos cuantos años después?

.

.

.

—Levi… Leviiii—susurró con ternura una voz.

Algo suave comenzó a hacer presión sobre mi mejilla y me removí un poco. Ah, tenía tanto sueño, esa presión desconocida siguió deslizándose hasta mis labios dejándome un sabor agridulce y con dejes de café en ellos, entonces por fin abrí los ojos topándome con la mirada afectiva que me ofrecía Eren y una imperceptible sonrisa adornando sus labios…sobre los míos. Mocoso aprovechado.

—Mmmh—me quejé y me cubrí por completo con el edredón. Aun no quería despertar, me sentía cansado, y mis ojos no parecían dispuestos a abrirse del todo.

—Vamos, Levi. No seas perezoso y levántate—murmuró con diversión mientras intentaba despegar la manta que me cubría con ambas manos—Leviiiiii, esto es trampa. No soy tan fuerte.

—¡Mmmh! ¿Qué hora es?

Soltó un suspiró y sentí como se levantaba de la cama; supuse que a buscar su celular, luego de un momento volvió a situarse a mi lado—Ya es tarde, bueno al menos para ti supongo. Son la once de la mañana.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, como si una alarma interna hubiera sonado a todo volumen dentro de mi cabeza. Retiré la manta con el sueño completamente perdido y observé a Eren arrodillado sobre la cama, inclinado sobre mí, mirándome e invadiendo mi espacio personal. Fruncí el ceño con molestia y como si fuera un resorte volvió a darme un rápido beso.

—Buenos días, mürrisch Kätzchen—susurró mientras yo intentaba avivar mi cuerpo adormilado. Lo miré más enojado aun ¿Qué mierda dijo?

— ¿Qué acabas de decirme? —pregunté entornando los ojos con sospecha ante su risita estúpida.

—Mientras menos sepas, mejor—dicho eso se levantó y tras darme una sonrisa ladeada salió por la puerta. Luego de un momento volvió a mostrar su rostro por el borde de esta—Ven a comer. Te preparé el desayuno.

Maldición.

Mocoso del demonio ¿Qué se ha creído? Me tallé los ojos y me metí al baño a darme una ducha rápida sin dejar de preguntarme porque dormí demasiado, nunca había pasado. Ni en los días más cansados había podido quedarme dormido más de la cuenta. Simplemente porque no era normal en mi hacerlo. Pero ahora se me pasó toda noción del tiempo, incluido las pesadillas de cada noche; desapareció el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con sacarme los ojos y ese insomnio tan característico de los Ackerman. Se fue todo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de una relajante limpieza corporal, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta simple de color gris y sobre esta una chaqueta lo suficientemente caliente para combatir la gélida brisa tan particular a principios de invierno. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir me di cuenta de la cama ya estaba arreglada, el edredón desplegado de la forma correcta, sin ningún grumo y ninguna ropa a la vista. Y las cortinas completamente abiertas, dejando ver el panorama del exterior; frío pero con unos imperceptibles rayos de luz que logran asomarse por entre las nubes opacas.

No estaba mal. Justo ahora absolutamente nada estaba mal.

Me apresuré a la cocina más animado de lo que normalmente suelo estar en las mañanas ¿Hace cuánto que no me sentía tan bien, tan feliz —aunque no lo haga notar— y tan vivo? Suspiré un poco frustrado conmigo mismo, estaba perdiendo toda generalidad de mi estilo de vida y cayendo muy en el fondo de todo este sentimiento urgente y acelerado, lo sabía y me aterraba sentir tanto. Seguí caminando intentando analizar todo pero entonces me detuve a la entrada de la cocina, sorprendido por el aroma dulce y agradable que lo inundaba todo.

Pero más que todo sorprendido por la forma en cómo se veía ese mocoso preparando el desayuno. Parecía todo tan irreal.

Lo contemplé en silencio. Tomando nota de forma automática de cada uno de sus gestos, aun no notaba mi presencia, pero pude ver perfectamente su perfil desde mi posición. Mantenía fuertemente agarrado ente su pecho y su mano derecha un recipiente hondo de color azul pálido, mientras batía un cucharón con fuerza de forma circular, mezclando el líquido espeso de su interior. Tuve que reprimir una risita de diversión al ver su rostro contorsionado por una mueca que mostraba concentración, incluso se mordía el labio con fuerza al tiempo que revolvía con más fuerza y rapidez el cucharon.

Con sigilo me adentré más a la cocina, de pronto se detuvo y también lo hice yo pensando que lo más probable es que me haya descubierto, entonces se estiró y abrió la alacena en la parte de arriba y sacó un sartén pequeño de ahí. Quise bufar de consternación ¿Cómo es que ya sabía en donde se encontraban cada uno de los utensilios?... ¿Cómo mierda alcanzó esa puta alacena? Yo siempre tenía que poner una maldita silla debajo y subirme ahí para alcanzar a coger los putos sartenes.

Pero no, miren como el mocoso de dos putos metros puede alcanzarlos con solo estirar un poco el jodido brazo.

—Tsk… ¿Cuánto mides, mocoso?

Dio un brinco y se giró rápidamente hacia mí con el sartén en mano. Bien, lo asuste; lo tomaré como una buena señal.

—L-le…Levi me asustaste.

—Solo responde.

—Eh…1.70 ¿Por qué?

—Deja de crecer—solté mirándolo contrariado.

—Lo haría si pudiera…No, no lo haría. Ser alto es genial—puso el sartén frente a mi e hizo un sonido extraño, lo que solo provocó que mi molestia acrecentara más y más.

—Tengo un sartén y no dudaré en usarlo—sonrió y movió de un lado a otro el utensilio.

—Y yo pensé que Hanji era la de los problemas—me sobé la sien y en un movimiento rápido apresé su muñeca junto con el sartén—Te golpearé, idiota.

— ¿Piedad? —bromeó rozando con lentitud mi cintura con su mano libre. No lo aparté, me limité a deslizar mi mano hasta el mango del satén y quitárselo. Entonces el llevó su mano hacia mi espalda; me sujetó y me tocó con caricias inocentes—Te preparé el desayuno.

Asentí un poco perdido en sus labios. Me aparté antes de que se diera cuenta y me senté en la silla frente al comedor, mientras esperé a que él también se sentara, ¿Qué te está pasando, Levi? ¡Céntrate! No puede ser que con un beso me deje más desorientado de lo que alguna vez pensé estarlo. No tenía sentido.

Suspiré y saqué disimuladamente el celular de mi bolsillo. Como intuí, la bandeja de mensajes y llamadas estaba hasta el tope de mi paciencia.

_Tendrás trabajo extra por el chistecito de no venir a trabajar._

_Sabes perfectamente que esta temporada hay más demanda de lo normal y te lo tomas con calma._

_El señor Zacklay estaba esperando por tu presencia. Nunca apareciste._

_Tienes suerte de que seas uno de los más solicitados porque si no fuera así. Te despediría._

Agh, que hombre tan repugnante. Cuando estuve a punto de borrar todos los mensajes, observé uno en particular; entre los pocos sin registrar. Era un número desconocido. Abrí el mensaje rápidamente aprovechando que Eren aun no terminaba de preparar lo faltante del desayuno.

_Hola, Levi. Soy Farlan ¿Aun me recuerdas?_

_Tengo tu auto, así que supongo que si te acuerdas de mí. No te llamé anoche ya que supuse que fuiste con Eren y también supuse que estarías bien. Además no quería interrumpir su reconciliación (Ignora el doble sentido) Espero que todo se haya arreglado…y acerca del auto. Te lo llevaré en la tarde ¿bien? No es porque quiera sacarlo a pasear unas cuantas horas :D  
Pasaré dejándolo por tu casa cuando esté de camino al bar. Espero no te moleste._

_Solamente eso y ¿Por qué tengo tu número? Larga historia pero la resumiré para ti. Tomé prestado el celular de Eren y tomé esa pequeña información de utilidad. _

_Adiós, Levi._

Lancé otro suspiro ¿Cómo podía ser posible que esté rodeado de personas incompetentes, acosadoras y con un grado de infantilismo sublime? Una de las cosas extrañas que nunca entenderé del todo en mi vida.

— ¿Tu jefe aún sigue molestando? —levanté la mirada al tiempo que Eren dejaba una taza de café humeante frente a mí—No deberías dejar que lo haga.

—Ah, si. Mi jefe…—Vamos díselo. No tienes por qué esconder el hecho de que Farlan te haya enviado un mensaje, solo explícale como empezó todo y porque tiene tu auto. Solo eso, no es tan difícil. Nos prometimos confianza.

Y a pesar de tener eso en la cabeza…

—Se lo diré. Nunca falto al trabajo, solo está exagerando como el desgraciado que es—contesté meneando el líquido negruzco dentro de la taza con una cucharita. Eren río ante mi tono y se sentó a mi lado.

_Oh._

Acabo de mentirle.

.

.

.

¿Cómo pude decirle que si?

Me maldije internamente por haber sido tan despistado con sus preguntas. Debería haber puesto más atención en las palabras que salían de sus labios la noche anterior, aunque podía tomar como una buena excusa el hecho de que estaba demasiado cansado para pensar coherentemente y analizar el favor que me estaba pidiendo. Pero como siempre no podía culpar solo al cansancio y al sueño.

¿Por qué me lamentaba?

Después de todo ya no podía hacer nada…tal vez saltar del taxi ayude, aunque lo más probable es que terminé roto algún hueso. Bufé con resignación, mejor sería tener un hueso roto que volver a toparme con el rostro amargado de la hermana problemática de ese mocoso ¡¿Cómo pude decir que si?!

—Levi, ya llegamos—reprimí el deseo de aferrarme con uñas y garras al asiento para no tener que bajar. Lamentablemente ese no era yo.

Abrí la puerta y salí con toda la paciencia del mundo de aquel transporte asfixiante…aunque a comparación, prefería mil veces el taxi asqueroso libre de tipas sobreprotectoras y más locas que la cuatro ojos de Hanji. En cuanto salí, Eren se apresuró a tomarme de la mano y a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Volteé a mirarlo y él se limitó a ofrecerme una sonrisa cálida y a darme un suave apretón.

— ¿Estas bien?

Asentí con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

—Por la forma en como frunces tus labios—apreté los labios inconscientemente, y aparté la mirada hacia el suelo. De alguna forma la grava esparcida por toda la superficie de pronto me parecía más interesante y fácil de ver. Escuché como Eren soltaba una risita y me jalaba hacia la puerta.

Golpeó el botón del timbre al compás de una música silenciosa, lo supe una vez terminó de timbrar y siguió silbando bajito la continuación de aquel la dichosa canción. Alcé la ceja con diversión al darme cuenta de que la canción no era ni más ni menos que la que cantó cuando estábamos recostados en la cama. Olvidé preguntar cómo se llamaba, ya se lo preguntaría cuando estuviéramos solos.

La puerta se abrió después de unos cuantos segundos contados ¿Por qué no me sorprendió?

Mikasa ni bien vio a Eren se abalanzó a sus brazos, provocando que el diera traspiés hacia atrás y claro, arrastrándome de paso a mi en ese abrazo afectuoso. Gruñí molesto e intenté soltarme pero en seguida Eren afianzó más mi mano.

—Mikasa…auch—murmuró dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda de su hermana.

—Eren, te extrañe. Por cierto…—se separó de él aun sosteniendo sus hombros con firmeza—Nuestros padres están… ¿Qué…Que hace él aquí? —Empezaba a pensar que esa niñata me estaba ignorando a posta pero a juzgar por su rostro al borde de la histeria al verme, supuse que justo ahora acababa de darse cuenta.

—Que educada—solté con sarcasmo a lo que ella tensó la mandíbula con odio.

—Vino a ver como practicamos—Y el mocoso como siempre intentando aligerar el ambiente con total ingenuidad y optimismo.

— ¿COMO? —gritó sin dejar de lanzarme chispitas de ira por sus ojos. Yo me imitaba a verla con indiferencia, no iba a seguirle el jueguito de las miradas matadoras solo por un simple capricho de sobreprotección y exageración colosales.

—Mikasa, basta ya. No exageres—dijo Eren con un poco más de seriedad en su voz. Aparte la mirada de esa niña y la clavé en su rostro impasivo y serio. Abrí más los ojos al ver su mirada tan…tan poco propia, dejada de todo infantilismo y simplicidad. Me pregunté si vería más de ese otro lado desconocido a lo largo de toda la relación; una parte de mi lo quería, llegaba hasta desearlo pero la otra solo quería quedarse con el mocoso infantil y cariñoso…un poco torpe pero dulce en su forma de ser.

De repente una voz femenina se sumó a la discusión de los dos hermanos.

— ¿Qué está pasando…? Oh, Eren. Mi niño—una mujer delgada con rasgos asiáticos bien definidos y cabello largo y negruzco se acercó a Eren y lo rodeo sonriendo. No me digan…La madre de Mikasa pero… ¿Por qué le llamó de esa forma al mocoso?

—Hola, mamá—sonrió él, devolviéndole el abrazo con una sola mano ya que seguía con la absurda determinación de seguir sosteniendo la mía.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Oh! Pero que mala educación de mi parte… Buenos días, jovencito—sonrió mirándome. Al menos tenía mejores modales que su hija, aunque al principio tampoco se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Incliné ligeramente mi cabeza como gesto de saludo— ¿Eres amigo de Eren?

Estuve a punto de hablar cuando Eren me interrumpió—Es mi novio.

—… ¿T-tu novio? —Le lancé una mirada de consternación a Eren pero el solo me contestó con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros—Así que tú eres el chico universitario del que tanto hablaba mi niño.

Esta vez fue mi turno para sorprenderme aunque no permití que se notara. Quise golpearme contra alguna pared ¿Cómo es que tenía un novio tan extrañamente abierto y seguro? Ni siquiera tuvo recelo alguno en soltarle a su madre que tenía un novio ni bien la vio. Dios, estaba loco.

—Sí, es él.

—Qué maravilla—se llevó ambas manos a los labios y sonrió contenta. Provocando que mi sorpresa se vuelva en estupor. Todo esto era muy extraño—¿Y cómo te llamas?

Entonces por fin lo recordé.

Ella… ella es la hermana de mi padre. Esa mujer que parloteaba acerca de cómo tratar con hijos alcohólicos y drogadictos. Esa mujer que ayudó a mi padre a decidirse por dejar a mi madre. Esa mujer que odiaba a mi madre.

Esa mujer que solo aumentó los problemas de mi familia.

—Levi…—entonces supe que también me recordó. No fueron sus ojos que se mostraron sombríos al decirle mi nombre, ni tampoco en la forma en como apretó inconscientemente el borde de su delantal, tampoco en como su sonrisa brillante decayó un poco—…Levi Ackerman.

Fue completamente todo en ella.

Todo se volvió frío y hosco.

.

.

.

**Fin *-* **

**Quisiera poder explayarme como siempre justo ahora, pero no puedo. Justamente ahora estoy arrastrándome en el piso por el impresionante sueño xDD**

**Pero antes de sumarme en la inconsciencia decidí subir el capítulo cinco, ah. **

**Antes que nada lamento haberme demorado en subir este cap u-u Lo tenía listo pero tenía que volver a leerlo y corregirlo (Ya que lamentablemente no tengo beta) T-T Pero después de todo lo logré, aunque muy llegada la noche xD **

**Y otra cosa importante… Muchisisisimas gracias a ti Xavier e-e jajagdgha A ti y a Oti (Son unos amores y mi inspiración de cada capítulo *W*) Eh, aquí los créditos(?) :333 ¡Te adorou imbecilo fruti!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(Unas pocas ya que estoy por caerme xDD)**

—**La canción que le canta Eren a Levi cuando esta enojadito se llama "Perfect two" de Auburn.**

—**Eren y Levi ya se conocían desde el colegio. Pero solo Levi es consciente de ello, Eren no lo recuerda muy bien.**

—**No odien a Mikasa(?)**

**Ahora los hermosisisisimos reviews. En serio perdón por no contestarlos ahora T-T Pero sepan que siempre me contentan de una forma tan hermosa *-* Adoro sus reviews, favs y follows, ya que son quienes me dan fuerza e inspiración para continuar con los caps :´3**

_**Charlie tiene lag mental**_**, **_**Andy Jaeger, L. Kagamine-sama, ChioDroid**_**…Mucha purpurina de la buena para ustedes. Los amo y amo sus reviews, así con todo mi corazón TuT Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque lo hice con mucho amor(?) :33 **

**Con esto me despido. Espero y nos volvamos a leer pronto *W***

**Y ya saben pedacitos de purpurina no duden en dejar reviews si tienen alguna duda, para explayarse, para saludarme o saludar a mi gato…**

**.**

**. **

_**Enlly**_


End file.
